


Living souls and the problems of aftereffects

by lemarq359



Series: Living Souls [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drug Abuse, F/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemarq359/pseuds/lemarq359
Summary: Kurosaki-Gate is over. But Keigo's death leaves a big drama. And who is the real traitor? He is still outside! Previously posted in German and English on fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of the Trillogy.

A loud bang... the sound of breaking bones... blood spitting in all directions... screams... honking cars...

Keigo Asano's body hit the ground so hard that Ichigo almost start to puke. It was so cruel. He screamed but he was unable to move nor to help him. So he laid there... in the darkness the headlights of the delivery-van, that just hit Keigo, seemed to be the only light now. There he was, in a pool of blood, with open eyes and mouth.

Ichigo screamed, but he couldn't hear himself. It was like someone turned off his voice. People arrived around the corpse and used thier smartphones to post the dead body online. Ichigo became so mad, he wanted to scream on them to call for an ambulance or to leave. Darkness surrounded him, than he could see him...

He stood over his dead body. His chain of fate ripped off and disappeared. He looked down and start to scream desperately.

“AGHHHH... I AM DEAD!“ Keigo Asano screamed before he saw Ichigo standing in front of him.

Ichigo tried to reach him, but he was unable to move. Instead, he was fading away.

“Look what you have done to me! Isn't it enough that you abused me, outcasted and than offended me?“ Keigo's ghost ranted. He seemed to grow, his hairs and his skin slowly became grey...

“Keigo, I didn't want this!“ Ichigo screamed, but his voice was so quiet that he wasn't able to hear himself.

“I told you to leave us alone!“ Keigo screamed before he used a fire-extinguisher again, to spray Ichigo. „Leave us alone!“

“KEIGO!“ Ichigo was able to scream normally again, while he was surrounded by the white fog of the fire-extinguisher. Confused he looked for Keigo, but he was gone and Ichigo realized that he start to fall... He felt threw the white fog into nothing and screamed...

He also screamed when he finally woke up...

He was bathed in sweat and his heath was racing. Ichigo needed a few seconds before he realized that he was in his bedroom. He had it again. The same nightmare as every night since this horrible evening. It was around a week ago. Three days ago was the funeral. And three days ago, they returned to thier house in Karakura, too. Orihime was sleeping deep and strong, since she had to take a sleeping-pill. So she didn't mention Ichigo, leaving the room.

The house was in a terrible condition. After thier exposure, angry protestors threw stones through the windows. They burglarised, sprayed graffitis on the walls. Some of them even threw molotov-cocktails. Later the police sectioned off everything around the house. But it always rained in threw the broken windows. The furniture was totally destroyed. Walls and floors were wet and full of mold. They will need weeks, or even months before the clinic and the living-area were reconstructed. They recieved many help from the Soul Society. Friends helped them. Thier bedroom and Kazui's room were the only rooms that were already ready. But Kazui would spend the next few days in the house of his friend Yupa, till the rest of the house is habitable again.

Ichigo went down the stairs to and went into the kitchen to clean of the sweat of his body. The bathroom wasn't ready yet. But they had running water in the half-ready kitchen. While he used a wet flannel to clean his face, Ichigo start to think about the last months.

Even if all humans forgot that the Shinigami exists, Ichigo knew now how they think about them. People he thought that they are friends (or at least sympathetic) became enemys. Friends, who stood by them, were dead or distraught. Orihime was now afraid off the neigbours and even off her friends. She knew now how they thought about her. Ichigo didn't know how to face other people. The only one, who seemed to deal with all this mess normally was Kazui, who had his friend Yupa. Yupa, a human boy who was very excited about the Shinigami and who remained Kazui's only friend after Kurosaki-Gate. Kazui was realy sad about Keigo's death. He tried to help him but it was finally useless. Everyone thought, that a gax-explosion was the reason for the damages in thier house.

Keigo seemed to become a case of 'celebrity becomes a drug-addict'. Keigos drug-abuse and his two suicide-attemps became public. And now the press and the social media made a big deal of it. Ichigo was realy angry because that.

Curiously he looked at the tablet, located on the table in the living-room. It beeped, so there were news. Ichigo used a towel to dry his face and went to the tablet to read the latest news. He was expecting some new lies about Keigo, but it was something positively. 'Late Seiyuu and actor Keigo Asano bequeaths all his possesions and fortune to foundation caring for abused and mistreated children.' Ichigo smiled. It was wonderful and a great act from Keigo, after everyhting Keigo had to endure...

Ichigo opened Wikipedia. Keigo's wikipedia page was much longer than before his death. A photo of Keigo, wearing a suit and smiling friendly was appearing. It was taken at the 2014 Kobe Animation. Ichigo start to read the page:

'Keigo Asano, born April First 1986 in Naruki-shi, died September Seventh 2015* in Minato, was a Japanese Seiyuu and actor... Early years: Asano was born as the second child in the family... his parents were sucessfull buisiness-people, leaving thier children alone very often. Asano called his childhood 'uncared'. His older sister, was extremely violent and abusive and beated him regulary. His parenty, who were submusive to all the violence in the family only fighted with him. Due to his violent background and the fact that he had almost no contact to other relatives (because his parents denied him), Asano got a hard crisis, he tried to solve with sedatives and pain-killers.'

Ichigo never liked Mizuho. He was not surprised that the youth-welcare-office took her son into a foster-family. Keigo arranged that before and told it in his 'horrorinterview'. And Keigo's parents always blamed others for thier failures as usual. Ichigo understood why Keigo was always so affectionate and looked for attention.

'Even in school and other places Asano was regullary victim of violence. Asano told once in an Interview to be 'stalked by bullys'. Due to his expiriences, Asano had no friends.'

That was a lie, Ichigo thought. They were friends. But he understood his former classmates and knew why everyone thought that they only saw a nuisance in Keigo. He was sure that one of them wrote this sentence.

'After graduating from high-school, Asano was thrown out of his apartment by his sister. Without shelter, money and friends and without any support from relatives, Asano finally broke with his family, cut off any contact with his former classmates and moved to central Tokyo. Career: After moving to Tokyo, Asano lived for a few months as a homeless in Tokyo. Living from small bad paid jobs. Relatives denied any support.'

This was one of the reasons, the Asano's had a realy bad reputation now.

'In early autum 2005 got a permanent employment as a cleaning person for a service company, working for the TV-network Tokyo-One. Asano was mentioned thier due to his high and versatile and was asked to join a casting for the childrens-channel ToKids. In December 2005 Asano became a permanent employment as Seiyuu and spokesperson for commercial breaks. Later he joined the cast of various Anime-serises for children.'

That was one of the reasons nobody realy realized what Keigo was doing. Even if they had still a little bit contact that time. Keigo was working for a channel, that was only watched by little children. Ichigo skipped several lines about Keigo later dubbing foreign-language movies.

'...in 2011 Keigo Asano was acting for the first time, when he appeared in the commercial for an airline. He had several other appearences in commercials before the joined the cast of the sucessful Japanese crime series 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo' as the untwisted lab-assistant. In 2013 Asano left the cast for a short time to start a therapy. After that he joined the cast again.'

2013, Ichigo thought. That was the last time he met Keigo. It was when he came here to see Chad's fight and the same day, they realized that it was realy Keigo's voice, that was sounding from TV all time.

'Asano became one of the most sucessful and most wanted Seiyuu's in Japan. He also appeared more often in TV as an actor. In 2015 he joined the cast of his first theatrical movie. The action-movie 'Terror is the fate' Asano appears in a supporting role as an airport-employee, who is pulled into a conspirancy. The launch of the movie was delayed for unknown reasons for several times and is now supossed for September 2016. Psychological Problems and fall: On the peak of his career, Asano suffered a mental breakdown. Due to his long time drug-abuse and his violent past, Asano fall ill and got a psychosis...'

Ichigo became sad. Now followed everything, he was responsible for.

'...on June 27 2015, Keigo Asano tried to attempt suicide in a hotel-room in Okinawa, by drinking a cocktail of medicine. His manager at that time, Shino Midori and a house-keeper found him in time an Asano was send to hospital. Asano spend to weeks in coma, but officially a pneumonia was announced as the reason for his disappearence. A new therapy was started after, but without sucess. His relationship with his on-off-girlfriend and Seiyuu-coleague Akira Fukuota broke off. Scandal and death: In the night from Sepember 01 to September 02 Asano once again tried to kill himself in his penthouse in Minato. His attempt was not sucessful. On September 03, Asano was visited by the sister of a former classmate. She and her boyfriend commited suicide in his appartment, together.'

At least Yuzu's name disappeared. It was part of the new memories, the people got. But he didn't like the version that Hanataro Yamada was mentioned as Yuzu's boyfriend.

'It is proven that the young woman called the police because of an planned rampage in Handeda (see main-page Haneda-Rampage 2015). The hitman stole the guns of two police-inspectors after they were poisioned by a vegetable-soup spiked with sedatives. The hitman, the ex-boyfriend of Asano's ex-girlfriend, tried to kill the woman that evening. Asano was able to stop the rampage, but was hardly injured. He suffered a skull contusion and injuries in his face. In the early hours of September 04, Asano was arrested because of the death people in his penthouse and was send to the Tokyo-south-penitentiary. There he suffered heavy hallucinations, talking to ghosts. Even talking to the ghost of a warden, killed several months ago. Right before his release, on September 07, during an interview about the Haneda-rampage Asano suffered a dangerously epileptical-attack. The incident was aired live in TV. After his attack, Asano confesed all the violence he recieved by his family and fellow classmates. After a short check-up in a nearby hospital Asano was realeased and went home alone. Several hours later, Asano had another panical-attack and screamed on people who were not there. Insanely, Asano fled out off his apartment and was hit by a delivery-van in front of the building. Asano was killed immediately. The funeral took place at September 10 on the Karakura cemetery. His death is still investigated...'

Ichigo became realy ruminative. He felt like the biggest idiot. Keigo was going to be forgotten and going to become one of these 'drug-addict-actors-who-failed-in-thier-lives'. There was an own page for the Haneda-rampage... but Ichigo didn't want to read more sad things. So he switched of the tablet and looked outside. The sun was going to rise shortly, so it wouldn't make sense to go to bed again. So he lift of and start to continue painting the walls...

Ichigo didn't know that Makoto Hirabata, the famous news-announcer, was sitting in the editorial office of the channel and was watching some documents curiously.

Something didn't fit. Something was different. She knew about Keigo's drug-problem long before, but it was under control, so why he freaked out so much. It was like the whole world was turned upside-down within one day. She felt it. So she checked everything again. And even found something... a hint. A really interesting fact in Keigo's autopsy-report. She was very excited when she took the phone to call the channel director.

Of course he wasn't realy happy to be waked up at half past five in the morning.

“If the studio is not on fire, I hope you have a realy good reason to call me at this time.“ he said angrilly and left his bedroom to not to wake up his wife. „So, I listen!“

“It's about Asano! I checked some documents and I...“

“Keigo Asano? Keigo Asano died in a traffic-accident! There is nothing to check. It's so clear: He was on drugs, and ran in front of a car in full noise!“ the channel director said mad. “Why do you think that there is something wrong.“

“Because I found following intresting facts...“

Makoto explained everything as short but also as detailed as possible. Her boss wasn't mad anymore.

“Really?“

“Yes! You see, that needs some more investigations. The public attention will be realy big!“

“Take whatever you need...“ her director murmured and gave is approvement for her investigations.

Neither Ichigo, nor Makoto knew that right in this moment... Kaneda Ochi and his companion Sosuke Tsubaya entered a forest in the 79. district in the Rukongai. Armed with a net, a bag and two ropes. Thier target: A lost soul.

“So... What exactly are we doing here?“ Tsubaya asked. His homicide was solved by Keigo, when he was in prison and now his soul was in Soul Society after beeing 'buried' by Kaneda.

“I explained you thousand times.“ Kaneda whispered annoyed. “We catch him, put him into the bag and bring him to the academy!“

“But... That's false imprisoment!“

“You said, that you want to thank him for solving your homicide-case. And you said that you want to retaliate that I took your soul out of this prison and brought you here. Believe me, taking him into the academy, is the best you can do for him.“

“I really don't remember the most of it!“ Tsubaya murmured. After his Soul-Burial, he really forgot the most of his live. But he recognized Kaneda. After Keigo's death, Kaneda went to the prison, made the Konzo and found him in the Rukongai to use him for his plan.

“Be quiet. Look, there he is!“ Kaneda hissed and pointed on a person in the forest.

Keigo Asano wasn't himself anymore, after he died and his soul passed to Soul Society. Dirty, scruffy and neglected he sat in his brown Kimono in the mud and ate grass like an animal standing on the meadow. Without any memory about himself and about everything he was able to do. A realy disgusting view. It was one more reason to end this. Kaneda knew that Keigo was immune against Kidou, so he had to go the hard way. So he took a branch of a tree... and knocked Keigo out...

Keigo faded away immediately and landed in the mud. Kaneda and his companion tied him up and put him into the bag. 

“I am so Sorry, Keigo. But it's for your best...“ Kaneda murmured, while he start to carry him away. “In the academy, they will teach you how to talk again. And after that you... ughh... maybe we should wash you before we sign you up there... you smell like a construction site toilet.“

Please review.

Third part of the trillogy.   
*Authors note: The year is mentioned with 2015, because the Manga was launched in 2001. So if everyone was 15 years old in that year, everyone is born in 1986 or 1985.


	2. Chapter 2

The time passed very quickly. Lives were rebuild, someone married and births were prepared.

Six months after Keigo's death, the Kurosakis finally reaaranged thier live and act like nothing happened. Kurosaki-Gate (as the incident was called by Keigo, and suprisingly by the Soul Society, too) was over and out. The house and the clinic were renovated and reopened. But there was still this strange feeling that something was going on...

“This new voice is stupid!“ Yupa Taramasaki, best friend of Kazui Kurosaki and the main reason why he thought that everything is his fault, moaned. They sat together in the living room and watched thier favorite Anime.

“Yes, he sounds so strange now! Like he is 40 years older.“ Kazui continued. “It's not the same anymore.“

Orihime entered with a bag of groceries and greeted them. “Hello, boys! What are you watching?“

“Nothing!“ the boys said annoyed and switched off the TV. They didn't like the series anymore. The new voice just didn't fit anymore.

“Hey, what's going on?“ Orihime asked curious.

“Kurosaki-san, why did you didn't put Asano one of this Gigai-Things, so he can continue dubbing?“ Yupa asked. He was enlightened and rememered everything, in contrast to the rest of the world.

Orihime was so shocked that she droped the bag. But she calmed down immediately because she knew that Yupa knows the family-secret of the Kurosakis. She knew he was very curious and excited about the Shinigami. “Ehm... well,... you know... Kazui has to explain that to you!“

“But I wasn't with you when you shooed Uncle Keigo in front of the delivery-van.“

“We didn't shooed Uncle Keigo in front of a delivery van! We just... accidentely scared him so much... that he jumped on the street and... aww... Kids, get out and play in the yard!“ Orihime start to tremble. She was suffering under Keigos death more than she thought.

“But it's raining outside!“ Kazui said.

“Aww, please... I just came from outside. It's a wonderful spring day...“ Orihime said while she opened the curtains and saw that it realy start to rain outside. „Okay... So get upstairs and play there!“

“I have an idea! We turn Uncle Keigo's Soul into a Shinigami?“ Kazui said.

“Hey, great idea!“ Yupa jelled. “You just need to put him into this academy!“

Once again Orihime dropped a can. “EH... Kazui... That's not as easy as you think!“

Orihime tried to imagine. If Keigo remembered everything, just as Yuzu who 'konzoed' herself, too, he would never attend to the academy voluntary. No, he would deny, because he would hate them and the Shinigami. Kazui wanted the best for Keigo. Orihime knew that. Kazui just wanted to apologize for the incident in the prison and the public humiliation.

“Well... This is Keigo's own decicion! And if he agrees... He needs to pass the entrace tests of the academy before he can join!“

“I didn't have to pass a entrace test!“ Kazui murmured.

“Well, you are a Substitute-Shinigami... There are other rules for you and your father... and now go away...“

Orihime shooed them away and hid in the kitchen to hide that she was going to cry again. Next door, Ichigo had his own problems...

“...this stain on my throat can't be healthy, or not?“

“This stain, is a liver spot, Takama-san!“ Ichigo murmured while the woman in front of him was paniced. “There aren't even creams against it.“

Ichigo often thought about banning out this hypochondriac woman out every time she entered the clinic. But that wouldn't be okay. She was a regular patient here for years. She also regulary came when his father was still running the clinic. But she was also one of the protestors, that threw stones threw thier windows...

“But... I read in the Internet that it can be an early stage of skin cancer.“

“All I can tell to you is that you should attend to an dermatologist, if the liver spot becomes bigger or if it changes it's colour. You should not believe everything you read in the Internet. Google and Wikipedia didn't studied medicine.“

“Why, your father didn't as well!“ the woman said before she hold her mouth scared.

“Please what?“ now Ichigo was scared.

“Oh, Kurosaki-san... I am so sorry!“ the woman was really shocked. Ichigo was, too. But much more. “I don't know why I said that. I am sorry.“

Ichigo knew why. During Kurosaki-Gate, everyone found out that his father never studied medicine at Tokyo University. All his medical knowledge he recieved hundreds of years ago in the Shinigami-Academy before he joined the tenth division. 

“By the way, how is your father? Why he retired? He isn't looking older than 40, or not. He looks surprisinly young for his age!“

For an hundreds of years old Shinigami, his father was realy one of the younger, but of course the people would be curious that he wasn't getting older. So Ichigo told the 'official-version', they wrote together: “He is suffering very bad back problems and is in Hokkaido for rehabilitation. And now he is recovering from a personal crisis.“

“Ah... yes... The thing with your sister. So sad... falls in love for a North-Korean only to be exploited and humilated by him. And so sad that she killed herself right after your other sister moved to her fiance to Shikoku...“

Ichigo hid his moaning. That his sister was now married with this ice-cube Toshiro Hitsugaya, because she became pregnant during one of thier secret 'whatevers'. So far he didn't acclimate with this new constalation and his new brother-in-law. All others were told, that Karin was now living with her husband in Kochi on Shikoku.

“...but why your sister killed herself in the apartment of this actor? Where did she know him? I'm not surprised that he freaked out shortly after and throws himself in front of this delivery van. He felt guilty because she found the drugs in his...“

Ichigo wrote a remittance to the dermatologist for her and send her away...

Orihime stoved the last things in the new kitchen before she prepared to leave. She promised Tatsuki to pick her up in town, the day before. Than the phone start to ring...

“Hello... Oh, Ishida-kun, nice to hear you... Oh, really! You come back to Japan...“ Orihime listened carefully while Ichigo returned and tried to calm down after this conversation with his 'favorite-patient'. “...no, no way, of course you are invited. But no we would be realy happy when you visit us. And of course you can bring your new girlfriend with you...“

Ichigo, who didn't listened to Orihime's conversation had to release some pressure: “I will send this woman into the nuthouse!“

“...hem... oh, no Ichigo is not talking about your girlfriend, Ishida-kun... no why should Ichigo, send your new girlfriend to the nuthouse?“ Orihime said friendly and hissed on Ichigo to be quiet. He was surprised. “...Okay, so we see you Saturday evening, we looking forward. Good bye!... Ichigo, Ishida-kun will visit us for dinner at Saturday. And he brings his new girlfriend with him!“

“This Quincy he met in Germany after he and his father went there?“ Ichigo asked. “Wow, it has to be something serious if he agrees to her to meet us... Where are the boys?“

Right in this moment the boys went down the stair and prepared to go. The rain stopped and they decide to do something outside.

“We go to the soccer field!“ Kazui jelled.

“Okay, but please don't train Bankai again on the field. The city can't pay for the holes you left there the last time.“ Ichigo moaned and remembered an incident a few days before they had to flee.

“Oh, yeah... That was funny!“ Yupa smiled.

“It wasn't my fault. It was the Hollow who tried to attack my class. Yupa, you saw it, too. I just hunted down a Hollow...“

“Yes, Kurosaki-san! I saw it!“ Yupa said.

“I know, I saw it, too... A Hollow of the 'house-cat-class'...“ Ichigo remembered. It was realy just the cat of a neigbour. “Don't do anything stupid okay! I know it's fun... But we have to be carefully. Yupa, you understand me. I mean you remember what happens if,... you know?“

Yupa, who was normaly always smiling became silent. He remembered all the trouble he had during Kurosaki-Gate. Ichigo realized that he said something wrong while Yupa just nooded.

“Okay!“ the boys moaned and left the house. Orihime prepared to leave, too.

“I go, too. Today is Tatsuki's last meeting!“

“What is she talking about with a therapist?“ Ichigo asked while he looked after the two boys.

Some block away, in the office of an therapist, Tatsuki Arisawa was fidgety sitting on a chair. She needed to talk to someone who was not... in this business. But she wasn't able to tell anything about Shinigami and the Soul Society. He would have send her to the nuthouse immediately. But after the incident with Keigo, there were so many things she had to think about.

“... you know, there is still this strange feeling that... I don't know how to explain. I don't want to say that it was good that he slaped me back. I saw in his face that he didn't wanted it, but... as I already told you it was my own fault. And that was the moment I realized... That I am that everyone things I am.“

“But you told me that you are commiting yourself for your friends. What was different that evening, Arisawa-san?“ her therapist asked.

Tatsuki shrugged. “Well maybe... because I knew what he tried to do before and I was so... Angry. But why, when I was worried... I act like a fury and slapped him?“

„Did you slap or beat him in the past, too?“

“Yes... but he never slaped back! He cried or got upset but he never... resisted!“ Tatsuki was shocked. She realized what was going on. “Oh, my gosh... I am a sadistic bully! I am a monster.“

“You are not a sadistic bully!“ her therapist replied. “Well, I think you see in violence a way to calm down a situation, before it gets out of control. You are afraid of uncontrollable consequences. In some way, it could be a form of a lack of self-esteem...“

“La... Lack of self-esteem?“

“This is nothing you have to be ashamed of. But I need to know more, Arisawa-san! For three months you are comming here and tell me about this fight with this other person. And so far you haven't tell me his name, or told me what happend after that. For the whole time we just call him 'HIM'? Does he have a name?“

“Yes!“ Tatsuki answered and start to cry.

“Do you want to tell me his name?“ the therapist asked. Tatsuki became upset. “Okay... than let's talk about what happened after the slap. Did you ever think about, just face him and try to talk with him about your fight, or his suicide attempt?“

“That's impossible! He is dead!“

The therapist became curious and looked on her in shock: “What happened?“

“Sorry, you lost me! Who are you talking about?“

“You maybe know him from TV? Keigo Asano!“ Tatsuki answered.

The therapist was a bit shocked. He knew the Asano-case. He studied the psychologial aspects. “Maybe we should continue with two meetings per week...!“

Several kilometres away, Michiru Ogawa wanted to tell someone something, too. She had to, because she was pretty afraid. She couldn't trust anyone. Neither her friends, nor any doctor and not even her parents knew about her current condition. Now she went to the one who was responsible for her problems... or at least on his grave...

Carefully she sneaked over the cemetery and reached the grave. She wasn't able to sit or knee down. Because she wouldn't be able to stand up again. She put her hands together and prayed before she bowed and start to talk.

“Hello Kaneda!“ Michiru said quietly in front of the grave of Kaneda Ochi, brother of her former teacher and bowed. “We're fine! I hope so! I never attend to an doctor till today! You know why. I can't see a doctor. But the time is running out...“

Michiru knew that it was useless to talk to the grave of Kaneda and not to Kaneda personally, since he was in Soul Society and cleaning his captains laboratory.

“...I wan't to tell you story! A story about a young woman, suffering of very bad pain in her abdomen when she was 14. So her parents went to the hospital with her. There they told her, that she will be never able to become pregnant. Of course she is sad, but she accepts her situation... Only to meet a Shinigami 15 years later when the whole world is talking about them... she accepts his closeness after he safed her life... only to let herself be pushed into the disaster!“ she jawned and hold her baby bump. “She gets pregnant! An infertile young woman gets pregant from a Shinigami... and feels like the main-character in a mystery-thriller.“

Michiru start to cry and pulled out a handkerchief of her purse. She was afraid. She was afraid of giving birht to an invisible Shinigami-Baby, nobody was able to see instead of her. Afraid because she had no idea how to explain that to her parents who thought that she will be never able to get pregnant. Sure she was in 6th month now. But because she ate so much over the last time, she was able to let everyone think that she just gets fat.

Michiru didn't mention that another person just arrived at the cemetery and immediately realized the pregnant woman in front of one of the graves...

“And to worse everything up... the whole world forgets about the Shinigami the next day... She is the only one who remembers! After someone promised her that she will get other memories. But than she is kidnapped by two Shinigami, brought to some strange underground training-facility where they start to check her body. And than they tell her: Congratulations! You will give birth to the next Ichigo Kurosaki!“

Michiru continued crying and catched the attention of the other woman.

“They tell her... Ochi-san, was never allowed to 'satisfy' you and will be punished. They tell her to ask the Kurosaki's for help. But she is to afraid to ask the Kurosaki's, cause she know that they possibly slained Asano. Really... that's just Asano's fault...“

“Excuse me!“ Michiru screamed scared when she realized that someone was right behind her. When she turned, she saw that Makoto Hirabata, one of Japans most popular news-announcers talked to her. “Oh, sorry... I didn't want to scare you!“

“I... Awww... you are... you are yourself... I mean...“ Michiru recognized her. She was the woman, Keigo wanted to talk to her. The whole drama just began with her. “B... But... But..“

“Hey, it's okay. I realy didn't want to scare you!“ Makoto said and handed a handkerchief to Michiru while she introduced hersefl. “I'm sorry, but I just wanted to ask you, are you okay? The people can hear you crying even kilometres away?“

“Yes! Everything is fine!“ Michiru murmured and dried her face. “Sorry, it is just... Why are the men just such bastards?“

“Well, some guys think they have to be!“ Makoto murmured. “I'm sorry, if I am curious, but I was able to hear some parts of your conversation... Did you just said, Asano?“

“Yes!“ Michiru wailed scared. Maybe this woman remembered everything, too? “Why?“

“Well... You didn't mean Keigo Asano, aren't you?“

“Well... Yes,... we are former class-mates...“

“And what has Asano to do with your pregnancy?“ Makoto asked.

Michiru was scared. “What... Where do you know that...“

“Oh please... I can see it! Do you think that all people believe that you just get fat?“

“Well... I hoped so...“

“Oh, my gosh... You are pregant from Asano, aren't you...?“

“No! From this guy!“ Michiru said mad and pointed on Kaneda's grave.

Makoto looked on the gravestone. The year of birth and the year of death were written on it. Now she was confused: “Born 1966 and died 1985? You are pregant from a man who is dead for more than 30 years?“

Michiru became red. She couldn't tell a woman, she didn't knew and who forgot everything the truth: “Em... He just has the same name!“

“And what has Asano to do with it?“

“Em... He... I met him thanks to Asano!“ Michiru murmured. It was the truth.

Makoto pointed on a bench not far away and told Michiru to relax a little bit. Slowly she was sure that she really forgot thier conversation 6 months ago. Makoto thought that she is just talking with a woman who was left alone by the man who turned her pregnant and it broke her heart. She wanted to to something friendly to her. But she was also very curious because she knew now that she knew Asano before he became famous.

“May I ask you something about Asano? Did you know him well?“

“Hmm... What do you mean with well... We were in the same class. He was the class-clown, a guy who tried to get attention, but was always failing with hit. I haven't talk to him since the day of our graduation. That means... till... the day before his death. I visited him in prison!“

“Why?“

“He wanted me to...“ Michiru stopped. The woman wasn't remembering her. “...tell him some things. Stuff that was going on in his hometown and such stuff...“

“Ah, and this way you met your child's father?“

“Yes, unfortunatly he... has a entry ban! May I ask you where you know Asano from?“

“We were employeed in the same TV-network. We regulary had lunch togehter. He provided me with informations!“

Now Michiru was curious. She remembered that Kazui told her that the Soul Society thought that Asano exposed them. It was when he and Ichika kidnapped her. “How? What kind of?“

“Aw, some Indsider knowledge from the world of the celebritys. And several years ago, he was as a tourist in North Korea. In secret he filmed with his 'guides' very interesting footage. He gave it to me and with his footage I made my famous North-Korea-report. I got a media award. There are so many things I have to be grateful to him. This is the reason why I still investigate in his case!“

“You... are investigating his death?“ Michiru was shocked.

“Yes! Something makes no sense!“ Makoto murmured. “Can you tell me something about him? I mean, do you know someone who would like to 'harm' Asano?“

“Asano was like a magnet for people who wanted to harm him! At least... he was during our high-school years... I can't tell you anything about the time after.“

Both woman lift off the bench and went to Keigo's grave at the other end of the cemetery. While they prayed, Michiru start to think about it.

“Gosh... Asano, whereever you are... Be aware off the Kurosaki's.“ Michiru thought. “And if you meet Kaneda, kick his butt for me...“

None of the woman could imagine... that right in this moment, Isshin Kurosaki had eye-contact with Keigo Asano, for a very brief moment...

“WHAT THE...“ Isshin screamed shocked and dropped his paperwork.

In shock he looked down from the balcony of his office, into the yard of the Shin'o-Academy, the training-facility of the Shinigami.

After Yuzu's death and Karin's marriage with his successor, Isshin decide to leave the World of the Living and return to Soul Society. He wanted to be with his daughters to support them. Isshin was welcomed warmly, as the former captain of the tenth division and was offered an job in the accademy. Today, was his first realy day in his new job and he saw someone he thought, he is gone... Down there... between all the others... wearing a uniform of the academy...

The door opened after someone knocked and Yuzu entered the office. She smiled while she placed a picnic-bag on the table. “Hello, daddy... I have some... AGHHH...“

Isshin grabbled her arm and pulled the scared Yuzu outside to show her what he saw: “YUZU... quick, look down there! Look down there and tell me what you see!“

“He... What should I see there? That's the yard of the academy!“ Yuzu didn't unterstand why her father was so upset.

“Down there... Do you see him?“

“Who?“ Yuzu asked. They were two floors over the ground. Down there douzens of Shinigami-apprentices walked around. “Who should I see... OH MY GOD...“

Now it was Yuzu who screamed. She could see him, too. For a second only. But it was definetly him. Yuzu dropped the bag and ran out of the office with her father to storm downstairs.

Karin, who wanted to say Hello, too was surprised when her father and her sister passed her and she had to jump away. The eigth month pregnant Karin hold her baby bump surprised when she land in a chair in the corridor and looked after her relatives confused. “HEY, what happened?“

Karin didn't know who they just saw walking over the yard. But her father and her sister knew that they had to be sure. Isshin ran threw the mass of students, looking into every face. Yuzu, who was very attractive in the eyes of the most male students, got much more attention. But both Kurosaki's were too focused to find him. Than they saw him again...

He left the yard and disappeared threw a door in one of the other buildings. Yuzu and Isshin ran across the yard, accidentaly knocked down three other people and almost broke the door when they opened it. He corridor was empty. And there were only two doors...

“You look there and I take this one!“ Isshin said and send Yuzu to the left door, while he wanted to check the right door. He didn't knew this rooms, they were build after he left.

Yuzu start to cry. Finally, she thought, finally they found him. Finally they were able to apologize. Here. Here in the Shinigami-Academy and so random that they see him on her fathers first day here. Excited she opened the door and stormed into the room, that was full of vapor... so she didn't saw that she was knocking over someone...

“OUWCH!“ a young man screamed. Yuzu just crashed into someone. Yuzu screamed too when she realized that she hit someone and fall down to the ground togehter with him.

Yuzu needed a moment to realize what just happened and tried to see something threw the vapor. And finally she realized that she was in a real moritfying situation: “Oh... I'm sorry! I had no clue... that you are totally naked...“

“And you are wrong here!“ the man moaned back and Yuzu could finally see that she was surrounded by naked men only wearing towels.

Yuzu accidentaly stormed into the mens-shower-room and was now laying on one of the students who didn't even wear a towel... Yuzu became red and ran out embarrased and screaming loudly. “AAAAGGHHHHH... I AM SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!... DADDY!...“

Yuzu tried to warn her father. She knew, when this is the mens-shower-room, the womans-shower-room was not far. But it was already too late...

The loud screams of the woman from the womans-shower-room echoed over the whole academy, when Isshin stormed inside. Even if it was an accident... So it was his daugther Karin who put her hands on her face ashamed and became red too...

“That was so sure that he makes something embarrassing...“

And the one, who was the reason for the overreaction of the Kurosaki's, could hear the screaming... but he ignored it to go to his next class...

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Karin looked like she was going to explode after she figured out what her father and her sister just did. It was really embarrassing. Angrilly she walked up an down in front of them and ranted on them.

"Really, you are here for just one day... and than you had to..." Karin moaned but Isshin cut her off.

„But Karin... It's not good to upset in your condition..." Isshin wailed. He wanted that his pregnant daughter calms down quickly.

"Why? Why did you did that?" Karin asked angrilly before someone knocked on the door and Karin start to scream: "WHO IS THERE?"

The door opened and Rukia and Renji entered the office. Both were confused why Karin screamed but than the smiled again and handed a present-basket to Isshin.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun! Happy new job!" Rukia said when she handed the basket to Isshin.

"Yeah, if he is allowed to keep it after the incident?!" Karin murmured.

"It was an accident!" Isshin wailed back.

"Huh... What happend?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I am interessted in, too." Karin ranted and crossed her arms.

Isshin wailed again: "A few minutes ago, while I was sorting my things here... I went out on the balcony, looked down and I saw Asano!"

"WHAT?!" Karin, Renji and Rukia screamed. Karin forgot her anger immediately.

"Than Yuzu came in, I showed him to her and she saw him too." Isshin continued.

"We ran downstairs to look for him but we lost him." Yuzu added. "And while we were looking for him, I accidently entered the mens-bathroom and daddy accidentely entered the womens..."

The others were astonished.

"Asano? You saw Asano? Here? In the academy?" Rukia asked.

"In the Shinigami-Academy?" Renji added. He start to laugh immediately.

"What's so funny?" Yuzu asked.

"HA HA HA HA HA... HA HA... I... HA HA... can't just believe that... this guy... HA HA HA HA... That's realy funny..."

"I know it sounds unbelivable, but I saw. I wouldn't believe it if I haven't see it." Isshin wailed and took everyone outside on the balcony to look down. "There... He was right there!"

The yard was empty, because the recess was over and everyone was in class again.

"Hmmm... Now there is nobody." Rukia murmured.

"Please, that was not imagination." Yuzu cried.

"Well... Yuzu maybe you feel so sorry, for Keigo getting killed right after you, that you simply..."

"Do you want to tell me that I feel so guilty that I wish Keigo to be here?" Yuzu asked unbelievingly. "So why my father saw him before me?"

While the fight in the office continued, Keigo sat in his class and finished his work. The teacher was not surprised that Keigo finished as one of the first. After Keigo handed his work to the Shinigami he left the room and walked threw the corridors to the mess hall.

Here it was much better than in the forest. Six months ago, he woke up there. Not knowing who he is. He was hungry, alone and injured. He wasn't even able to talk! Than he met this guy in the black clouthes. He gave him something to eat... at least after he stole it. And one day, he woke up here. With headache and the guy in the black kimono was there again. He washed him and cut his hairs. Than he took him here. Here he got a name: Keigo Asano! It sound familiar. And here he learned that he was a soul. A death, who entered this world after his life in the world of the living ended... Here he learned to talk again. And to read and write... he didn't knew that he was able to. He met other people... men, women, kids, old ones, young ones... here nobody was like the other. Here you will become a Shinigami, they told him... It sound familiar, too... but he didn't knew why. But he accept. They told him that he will fight Hollows and help the souls of the death to come to this world. It sound interesting.

His teachers told him that he was strong. He had a very big spiritual pressure. And only here he would be able to learn how to handle them. He had nightmares. Voices in his head were taunting him... a fact with really bad consequences...

When Keigo arrived in the mess hall, he took something to eat from the buffet and looked for a free chair. At one of the tables he saw some familiar faces. A group from his class. They start here together and they had regulary lunch together. Now they put thier heads together and talked about something. In secret...

"Yeah, I say it... He is it!" one of them said and pointed on the photo in a newspaper from the world of the living that was laying on the table. It showed Keigo, when he was still alive. "He is this guy! He was famous!"

"They write that he was drug-addict!" one of the girls in the group said. "He has to be this friend of Ichigo Kurosaki! You know... The Kurosaki-Gate! There are rumors that they shooed him onto a street where he was overrun..."

"He knows Ichigo Kurosaki? The famous Ichigo Kurosaki... that's unbelivable! Why he didn't mention that?" one of the other girls said. "For so long I try to get an copy of his autobiography."

"Kurosaki has his own autobiography?" one of the boys asked.

"Yes, it is not authorized but... dammed, he is comming! Put that thing away!"

Immediately they hid the newspaper under the table when they saw that Keigo was approaching. Keigo smiled as usual and placed himself next to them. Everyone acted as innoncent as possible.

"Hello! What was in newspaper?" Keigo said. Although he learned to talk again, he still talked like a little child and very slowly.

"Newspaper? Which newspaper?" the other said and tried to crumble up it under the table. But Keigo was faster, and was able to grab it to look what his fellow classmates read. He was pretty shocked when he recognized himself on the front page: „Ac-tor... dies... in... tragic... acci-dent... Actor dies in tracic accident."

Keigo was able to read again, but only very slowly too. So he didn't understood it.

"Hey, you have been a very popular celebrity before you came to Soul Society." one of the others explained.

"And you knew Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Who?" Keigo was confused.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Everyone knows him!"

„And who is that?"

Everyone start to laugh. "Oh, please! Every Shinigami and Shinigami-apprentice knows him..."

While the group start to explain the whole story to Keigo, Renji and Rukia entered the mess hall to get something to eat, too.

"Oh, Renji... I think the Kurosaki's didn't get over Keigo's death till today. I see that Yuzu is still upset, because she feels guilty." Rukia explained while the took something from the buffet. "By the way, it was really indelicate by you to laught."

"Aww... I know, but can you imagine this guy as a Shinigami?" Renji moaned.

"Yes, I have to agree that it sounds realy unbelivable. But you have to agree that his spiritual powers were big enoug to pass over to Soul Society by himself." Rukia said while they looked for a free table in the area. „But, I don't think Keigo will join the academy voluntary. He will be realy mad on us now and hate the Shinigami, so I don't he will... agghhh..."

Rukia shrieked and stopped. She stepped on Renji's foot to catch his attention an pointed on the person she just saw. Renji was pretty shocked, too. He was here...

Keigo sat only a few metres away. His hairs were much shorter and he had more flesh on his bones. But the recognized him. Keigo Asano was here... in the academy.

Both dropped thier dishes, shattering it on the ground. Everyone in the room turned for thier direction confused. Keigo became curious, too. He realized that these two people watched him.

"OH MY GOSH... IT IS YOU!" Rukia shouted when she stood in front of Keigo. "You are you... I mean... Keigo!"

"Asano!" Keigo corrected her. For him Rukia was a foreigner.

"Why so formal? Keigo-kun... it's me!" Rukia said excited. "And you know Renji, too aren't you?"

Renji was to surprised to say something. Just seeing Keigo here, wearing a uniform of the Shinigami-academy was too much for him.

"Oh, please Keigo, look on me! You have to recognize me! You have been always so excited when we met each other!" Rukia was nearly begging.

Keigo looked now closer to Rukia and realy felt something. Like he saw her face somewhere before. But he also thought that this woman was actring very obstrusive, calling him by his given name without knowing him. Was this some kind of flirting? Keigo lift of his chair and looked down on her. "Yes..."

"Aww... I knew you remember us!" Rukia was happy.

"Yes... of course... I saw your picture in the big hall. You are the captain of the Thrirteenth division!" Keigo said friendly and bowed. Rukia's happines faded away. "I am very honoured, Abarai-taichou!"

"NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Rukia shouted mad and realized that everyone was glaring at her. Angrilly she took her Zanpakutou to scare everyone out of the room. "LEAVE THIS ROOM, NOW! THIS IS AN ORDER! GET OUT!"

All students and the Shinigami who handed out the food jumped off and left the room as fast as possible. Keigo tried to leave too, but Rukia hold him on his uniform. Keigo got a little bit afraid and start to believe that this captain was pretty mad on him. But why?

"But... Taichou-sama, why you are so mad on me?"

"Keigo-kun please... do you don't remember us?" Rukia asked before she pointed on Renji. "And do you remember him? You have too! He is the guy you knocked out with the fire-extinguisher?!"

"Why I should knock you out with a fire-extinguisher? And by the way, what is a fire-extinguisher?" Keigo asked confused. His memory was gone.

"So, you remember nothing?" Rukia said sad. "Please, you passed to Soul Society by yourself and you don't remember?"

"No! I am sorry but... I don't think I am the one you are looking for!" Keigo said upset and left.

Rukia and Renji looked after the upset Keigo in disguise when he left the mess hall and than looked on each other confused.

"Renji, I don't think he is the Keigo we one knew anymore!"

"And I think it was not neccessary to overreact just like he would have do!"

Rukia looked around in the empty mess hall and became red. "Oh... Come on, we go back to the Kurosaki's and meet in the administration..."

Just a few minutes later, Rukia and Renji told the Kurosaki's everything and together they went upstairs to the administration. Principal and administration of the academy had thier offices in the topmost level. Rukia had a suspicion, who was responsible for Keigo. Angrilly the smashed the door open and met the responsible employee in his office: The former chairman of the commission of inquiry...

"WHEN DID YOU PLAN TO TELL US ABOUT THAT?" Rukia asked angrilly when she stood in front of his desk.

The former chairman of the commission left his position after the scandal around Keigo's death. He almost fell of his chair and slipped under his desk like he was trying to hide. "Oh, Abarai-taichou... what a surprise..."

"Don't beat around the bush! I demand to know, why you didn't inform me earlier?" Rukia moaned.

"I think... you just met your friend Asano, didn't you?" the man wailed after he realized that everyone was mad on him.

"Why you didn't tell us? You know that we are searching him for 6 months now?" Yuzu wailed.

"Exactly! You... you..." Karin stood in front of the man but she became pale again. The man remembered what happened the last time when she stood in front of him like this and grabled the trash-bin.

"If you have to puke again, so please into the bin!" he wailed holding the trash-bin like a shield.

Karin went back and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk to pet her baby bump: "Sorry, may I have a glass of water. That were just plenty of stairs."

The Shinigami was relieved and handed a glass of water to her. Her father Isshin went closer.

"So, what was the reason for you to not to tell us?" Isshin asked.

"Well, when he was delivered here..."

"He was delivered, here? By whom?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know a name. It was a soul from the East Rukongai. He delivered him here and said that a Shinigami ordered him to do so."

"Ochi...!" Rukia hissed.

"We don't know! Well, he went threw the standard entrace exam and... he passed them with flying colours. I didn't tell you, because I felt realy bad. I felt guilty for how the situation between you and Asano escallated so much and so I tried to atone for. Before I tell you, I wanted to keep sure that he doesn't has any wrath against you anymore." the Shinigami explained and opened a shelv with files. "Normally, I am not allowed to show you this, but because Kurosaki-san is working here since today, at least you have the permission."

The Shinigami took out a thik file from the shelv. Isshin teared it off his hands to read it content, together with the others.

"They put him into the advanced-classes?" Rukia asked astonished.

"As I told you, he passed with flying colours! And he learns realy quickly. When he arrived here, he was like a toodler, not even able to talk. His teachers think about to let him graduate earlier..."

"Why he wasn't able to talk?" Yuzu asked. "I was able to talk, too?"

"Well, he 'konzoed' himself, just as you did! So we originally thought that he remembers everything just as you. So we thougth that he is hiding somewhere in Rukongai in fear or in anger. And when he was brought here, I was realy surprised when I found out that he isn't remembering anymore. I made some tests on him, inquiring it carefully. He has a real strong reiatsu. Only here he will learn how to control it. I wanted to tell you, when I was sure that you are ready, too..."

"Really, but since today I am working here?! So I would had to meet him sometime. When did you tell it to me?

"Em... today!" the Shinigami murmured embarrased.

"Today?! Pah, what a surprise?"

"Look at this strange registration form!" Renji said and pulled out the document Keigo had to answer once. "Did he write that?"

"No! Someone had to help him. He had to read it for him and to write down his answers. Asano learned how to read and write later... they need pretty long."

Together they read the form. It looked really strange:

"Name: Keigo Asano; Age: unknown; Date of birth: unknown; Adress: homeless, mentions a forest 'far far away'; Time in Soul Society: one or two weeks; Born in Soul Society or 'konzoed': konzoed; Cause of death: unknown; Experience with spiritual powers: none; Experience with Hollows: none, maybe during is livetime; Memories about his live before death: none!"

Renji took the next page. The main file about Keigo, filled by the academy. It was much more detailed:

"Name: Keigo Asano; Age: 30; Date of Birth: April first 1986; Date of death: September seventh 2015 (died at age 29); Last place of living, before joining the academy: 79. district, homeless; Time in Soul Society before joining the academy: 11 days; Cause of death in the world of the living: traffic-accident, died in extreme fear and fury; Memories on his live before death: none, needs to be investigated further, because it's possibly a lie; Spirituall Powers: very high, Reiatsu: uncontrolled, traces of hollowfication registered, possibly from an past attack. Hollowfication was out of the questions after new test at December first 2015."

Karin lift off and took the file out of Renji's hands to read them by herself:

"Shinigami-apprentice Asano Keigo, joined September 2015, is under special observing. Main reason is his long contact to the Substitute-Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo in the world of the living. Had strong spirituall powers when he was alive and was influed by reiatsu regulary. Had the ability to see ghosts and Shinigami. Had psychological problems due to domestic-violence in his childhood and youth, repudiation by the own family and friends as well as off drug- and alcohol-abuse! Died in extremly rage and anger. Possible side-effects are maybe irritability, impatiantce and chronical gloom. Incidents of sudden outbursts and violance are recorded and need to be treated with Asano immediately. Regullary controls on Inner-Hollows are required!"

"Inner Hollow? What is that?" Yuzu asked.

"Your brother has one, too! I'll explain later!" Rukia said and took the file to read it by herself, too. She was really interested in: "His... His grades are fantastic! And what is that... 'Tells about weird dreams in which he hears voices. One warns him and the other warns him from the other and tries to upset him. Possible memories from his livetime in the World of the Living. In his dreams he is abused, tortured and killed, by unknown people.'... Oh my gosh... he thinks that it is our fault... and... and does it means that he has already a Zanpakutou?"

„We think so. Because he is screaming and talking while he sleeps, he got a single-room. But the fact that he hears voices is really weird for us... it is really uncommon to hear 'several' voices. One might me a Zanpakutou-spirit, the other one... is maybe a Inner-Hollow, maybe another Zanpakutou, or bad memories on his past. Everything is possible." the Shinigami explained.

Now Yuzu took the file and continued reading:

"Due to his outstanding academic performance, mentioned apprentice has the allowance for self-coordinated and accompained training-missions to the world of the living."

"WHAT?" Renji shouted and ripped the file out of Yuzu's hands to read it by himself: "After just 6 months they allow him to go to the world of the living. Alone? I had to wait till my third year before I was allowed to go on training to the world of the living. Where is he now? I want to see this 'outstanding academic performance' by myself!"

The Shinigami looked on the clock on the wall: "Hmm... Right now, he has to be in the Hakuda-class in the training-facility!"

When the Shinigami turned away again, he saw that everyone already left...

The training-facility for Hakuda was full of students. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia and Renji hid in the bushes and observed everything threw the open window. Keigo was sitting in a row with his fellow classmates and listened carefully to his teacher. The scence was unbelivable: Keigo in Shinigami-training and in academy-uniform...

"I have to say, that I didn't expect that." Isshin murmured while they observed Keigo.

"We have to tell, Ichigo!" Yuzu said.

The others were shocked.

"WHAT?" Rukia screamed loudly and scared up the students. Everyone was looking on them and the students realized that they were observed. Everyone, instead of Rukia hid in the bushes again. Only Renji's high-standing hairstyle was visible.

"You? Are you... stalking me?" Keigo asked immediately.

"I... ehm... very sorry. Asano,... I need to talk to you! Sorry, would you allow me talk to him for a moment?" Rukia asked the teacher.

Keigo's Hakuda-teacher nooded and allowed him to leave for a moment. Keigo had this strange feeling when this captain, who acted very weird before, asked him for a meeting. Keigo left the room and entered the corridor. After he closed the door... everything faded black...

"Don't trust this jinx!" this deep voice said.

"No, you can't belive him. Listen to my voice!" the other voice said much friendlier.

"No... listen to me... She is the death! She wants to kill you!"

"But, I am already dead!" Keigo murmured abashed. Everything around him was dark. He was standing in nothing. "Who are you two... and why are you taunting me..."

"Trust me, you will only got lies from her."

"No, he lies. She is one of the good. Fight agains it."

"No, fight against this intruder!"

"No, against him!"

"Against him!"

"Against him!"

"Against him!"

Keigo fell on his knees and hold his head. It felt like it was going to blow off. "Leave me alone! Please, leave me alone!"

Keigo felt dazed. Like was was spinning around wildly. Than he could feel that he was falling... before he woke up again, standing in the corridor of the Hakuda-training-facility... right in the moment, the main-door opened and this group stormed inside.

"Keig... ehm, Asano!" Rukia said.

"Oh, it's you! It's really you!" Yuzu said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Keigo you're looking fabulous. Not as emaciated as before!" Karin said.

"Wow, you arrived here pretty fast!" Renji murmured.

Keigo was confused and looked on the group. He knew that Rukia was the captain of the 13. division and Renji was the lieutenant of the 6. division. He saw thier pictures. But the other three people he didn't remember...

"Ehm... I am very sorry... But, with whom do I have the pleasure?" he asked.

"Aww... I totally forgot... You don't remember us anymore? That's so sad." Yuzu wailed.

"Why? Do I have to know you?" Keigo asked confused before he looked on Karin. „Maybe... I know you!... I have seen a photo of you in newspaper. You married the captain of the tenth division! You are... Karin Hitsugaya, aren't you?"

"Kuros... ehm... yes! Karin Hitsugaya! Sorry, I am married for several months now but the new name is still new for me."

"And why do you... act so... weird to me?"

"Oh, we are only happy to see you again! It was no nice scene when you were hit by the delivery-van!" Rukia explained.

"What is a delivery-van?"

"Aww... you see. He is totally gone!" Rukia wailed.

"Hmm... There is one thing we can try. In the fairy-tails it always helps." Yuzu explained.

"And what?" Isshin asked.

Yuzu put her arm on Keigo's shoulders and kissed him...

Douzens of other students, who went to the door to spy them out, were astonished and start to cheer when they saw Yuzu kissing Keigo. The others were surprised and slightly shocked. But Keigo was shocked most.

"And? Did it work?" Yuzu asked. She believed that a kiss would end the curse, just as in the fairy-tales.

Keigo was totally perplexed: "Shouldn't known better before we start to... you know...?"

"Awww... In the fairy-tales it always helps! Okay, so we go the other way... Keigo, you join us for dinner tonight! I will cook a feast and we celebrate that we found you again!" Yuzu explained. The others liked this idea much more.

"Oh... Dinner?!" Keigo loved eating. In the academy, he became a never well-fed wolverine who was well known for his big appetite.

"Is this a 'yes'? Good, so we will see you today evening. Than we can talk and explain everything... In the Abarai-house, on the Kuchiki-property!" Yuzu said, surprising the Abarai's.

"WHAT? In my house?" Rukia jelled.

"Yes, your kitchen is better than mine... and you have more space." Yuzu said.

"Oh, sounds nice. I would love to come!" Keigo said with a smile and bowed.

"Good, so see you later!" Yuzu said and allowed Keigo to go back into the training-hall. Keigo could see that all of his comrades were really jealous on him: A kiss from Yuzu, was something everyone wanted...

"Yuzu... Did you just invite Keigo, for dinner? In our house? And without asking me before?" Rukia asked.

"Hey, everyone of us sweared to welcome Keigo with open hearths, no matter he remembers us or not?" Yuzu asked. The others nooded. "Okay, so it's certain... I go shopping now. And you go and tidy up your house!"

Yuzu left the others alone. She had a bright grin on her face when she disappeared.

"Okay... so we can now discuss how we explain it to Ichigo!" Karin wailed.

Everyone looked on each other... Nobody knew how they shall do it.

Meanwhile... Keigo had another 'nightmare'...

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

While Keigo's 'daydreams' and 'nightmares' start to let him turning insane, Kazui and his best friend Yupa went to the soccer-field near thier houses and watched a game of some older boys. When Keigo was mentioned before, Yupa didn't say anything. But now he had to. He didn't endure it anymore. He had to tell Kazui, what happened when he was in the Soul Society. He was afraid that he would be mad. But Kazui wasn't mad. He felt sorry.

“No! I am not mad on your mother!“

“Really? She said some really bad things about you!“ Yupa explained guiltily. “And when you and Ichika tried to rip Asano into pieces. It was live in TV. Than she freaked out and said that she sends me to the psychiatrist. And only because I said everyone that you are not a monster...“

“Thank you, that was so nice! And we didn't try to rip Keigo into pieces. We put this helmet-thing on his head and he became insane!“ Kazui explained ashamed. “Good that she does not remember!“

“Yes, it was right on time! But I have to admit that I am a little bit afraid of my mommy since them!“ Yupa explained sad. “And of our classmates, too!“

“So that is the reason you screamed, when Sosuke Kotogawa asked you for your eraser...“ Kazui realized. Slowly he start to savvy that Yupa must had become a dreaded geek in this two months. Yupa was so ashamed about, that he didn't told Kazui anything what happened in school ot at home that time.

“Oh, yes... that was embarrassing!“ Yupa murmured and became red.

“Hmm... I think mommy and daddy are afraid of our neigbours, too. Mommy isn't as happy as before and daddy always looks so strange on everyone who is entering his clinic...“

Inside his clinic, Ichigo just said good-bye to a patient with a broken arm before he locked the door afraid. The patient was a man he recognized: one of the protestors who threw a molotov-cocktail and later told lies about them in a TV intervew... Ichigo almost freaked out when he saw him...

In the city, Orhime just arrived in front of the therapists-office to pick up Tatsuki when a woman passed her. The woman dropped her purse, start to scream loudly and pointed with the finger on Orhime when she saw her. Orhime almost start to scream to but the woman calmed down soon.

“Oh... I am sorry, ma'am! I don't know why I did that!“ the woman said abashed. She was ashamed.

The womand must had acted out of reflex, because she thought Orihime was a witch. That was what everyone thought till six months before. The woman left embarrassed while Orihime tried to not to start to cry. It was not the first time and it won't be the last time that something like this happens. Normally she had to be used to it. But it still hurt. She calmed down immediately when Tatsuki left the building with a sad face.

“And? How it was?“ Orihime asked confident again.

Tatsuki's face looked like she cried just minutes before. “Too keep it short... It isn't over yet and from now, he wants to see me twice a week! And how are you?“

“I just almost scared a woman to death!“ Orihime murmured sad again. “Is your therapist interessted in double-meetings?“

Tatsuki just shrugged and together they left. It would be the best to change the topic... Kazui and Yupa did as well...

“Will I ever met Ichika, some day?“ Yupa asked curious when they walked back to Yupa's house.

“You already met her once!“ Kazui explained. “But you were not able to see her that day!“

“Would she help us, to take Asano into this academy?“

“Oh, sure she will...“ Kazui said happily. “Maybe she is already working on it. She was very sorry for the incident in the prison, too!“

In the Soul Society, her parents talked about Ichika, too...

“No, we can't tell Ichika!“ Rukia said harshly.

“What?“ Renji was really surprised. Toghether they were cleaning the living-room, as ordered by Yuzu.

“Well... at least... not now!“

“What do you mean?“

“It's simple: When we tell Ichika now, she immediately tells Kazui and he will tell it to his parents! And I think we should tell Ichigo ourself. He shouldn't learn about by others!“ Rukia moaned, throwing her cleaning rags into the bucket.

“And, did you think about how to tell it to Ichigo?“ Renji asked upset.

“No! No, I have absolutely no clue! I don't even know how we survive Yuzu's 'welcome-party' tonight? But I took care of Ichika: I asked my brother to take her to his forest-training, today evening! So she won't be in the house...“

“We can't hide it from our daugther forever. You know that she loves to eavesdrop...“

“Ichika loves to eavesdrop!“ Kazui explained when he and Yupa arrived in front of Yupa's house.

“Really... that's scary!“ Yupa told.

“What is scary?“ Yupa's mother asked when she suddenly appeared in front of them.

Yupa shrieked and start to smile innoncently. “Nothing, absolutely nothing, mommy. Everything is fine!“

Kazui could see that Yupa was really a bit afraid of his mother. His mother indeed was really worried about her son. She felt like she didn't know her son anymore...

After Yupa said goodbye and went into the house, Kazui wanted to leave, too. But Yupa's mother stopped him.

“Kazui, please wait! I want to ask you something!“ the woman said and bowed down to Kazui.

Kazui got a little bit paniced. He remembered what Yupa told him. His mother prohibited him to see Kazui when Kurosaki-Gate occured. She even wanted to send her son to the nuthouse. But Kazui was unable to imagine that this kind-hearthed woman, was able to freak out so much.

“Kazui, I am worried about Yupa! Do you know something?“ the woman asked. She was really worried. Kazui could feel it. But he just shaked his head to deny. “Your teacher called me and told me that Yupa is acting diffrent. He became shy and fearfully. Is he bullied in school? Are the other kids teasing him?“

Kazui could imagine that it happened when they were in Soul Society. But he knew that he was not allowed to mention something. Or the 'replaced' memories would return. Kazui shaked his head and denied again. He told that Yupa is maybe just thinking about something.

“You know... a few weeks ago, I could hear him talking in his room. He said something about Shinigami and spirits?“

Kazui became pale. He couldn't say anything and just shrugged. The woman let him go and Kazui ran home feared...

In the Soul Society, Yuzu was pretty upset, too. But positively upset, when she walked with bags full of groceries threw the Seretei. She purchased enough to feed a whole division and walked back to the Abarai's house. Accompained by her pregnant sister, who was very wondered about her latest behaviour.

“Yuzu, I know you are happy to see Keigo again... but you shouldn't overstrain the whole thing!“ Karin wailed. “Keigo forgot everything! He doesn't remember that he was mad on us... And now you want to wake up his memory. I don't want you to carry the whole thing to far and... be sad when it doesn't work.“

Yuzu start to moan: “Karin-chan... for six months... I am waiting for the day to thank Keigo for everything he tried to do for me. At least he couldn't protect me from the police but he tried to. And I am the reason he went into trouble. I feel so bad, because I think it is my fault that he end up in prison, turned insane and everything went as it happened. And now I have the chance to thank him!“

“But, do you had to kiss him?“

“In all fairy-tales it works...“ Yuzu wailed while she bought a big fish on a market-stand and handed it to Karin, so she could carry it. “Come on, there are many things to prepare! Where's daddy?“

Isshin stormed to the twelth division to face Kaneda Ochi. After his brief affair with Michiru Ogawa, and her resulting pregnancy, Kaneda recieved a permanent entry ban for the world of the living. The fact, that a human woman was expecting a child from a Shinigami, was keept a secret. Next to Michiru in the world of the living, only Kaneda, his captain Mayuri Kurotsotchi and some members of the commission of inquiry knew the truth. Ichigo was supposed to know, too. But Michiru succesfully avoid that. Kaneda was not allowed to enter the world of the living, till it was cleared off that the child inherits the Shinigami-powers of his father (just as Ichigo did) or is more human (just as Yuzu and Karin). If it will be a human, Kaneda's punishment would be over. But for now he remained in the headquarter of the twelth division, cleaning it. He didn't supposed his Shinigami-career like this... especially not when Isshin stood in front of him...

“YOU... YOU YOU... Why you didn't told us that you found Asano?“ Isshin asked angrily when he arrived and looked down on Kaneda, who was cleaning the floor.

“I thought, it is the best for everyone!“ Kaneda said mad and threw the sponge back into the bucket before he lift off the ground. “After everything I heared, I thought Keigo should work a little bit on himself before he faces your son again. Also, when I found him, he was as thick as a brick. Not even able to talk. It made no sence to bring him to you. He didn't remembered anyway.“

“And, why you took him to the academy?“

“Keigo's reiatsu was very strong. When I attend to the academy, everyone told us that souls with a strong reiatsu are prefered targets for Hollows. I didn't want him to be thier dish so soon, so I took him to the academy!“ Kaneda murmured without looking on Isshin.

“You knew that we search him! Why you didn't tell us anything?“

“So your son can continue to take his anger out on him? I felt so sorry for Keigo. So I took the guy, who shared the cell with Keigo in prison, send his soul here with a Konzo and he helped me to take him to the academy. Your son can stay in his clinic and for you I have a advice: Keep this! And don't tell your son. I visit Keigo regulary and I can see that he is still suffering from the past, even if he doesn't remember it!“

After these words, Kaneda pointed on the door.

In the world of the living, Ichigo carefully looked threw the slats of the blinds to observe the pedestrians. Everyone was a suspect. He was still somewhere outside there: the real traitor. The real traitor who thaught that he can blame Keigo for everything, so they scare him to death... He didn't knew why, but he felt like someone is watching him...

Ichigo didn't know that there was really someone who observed him: his neigbour from across the street. She was really suspiciously: Why she didn't remember the 'gas-explosion' and why the renovation began two months after? Nothing in her memory made sense! Her dauther was not very happy about her behaviour and was really upset when she returned home.

“Mom, please... this is mortifyingly!“ the dauther ranted.

“And I tell you that something is wrong over there!“ the woman ranted back. She felt that the Kurosaki's had a dark secret.

Inside the clinic, Ichigo was still standing on the window, watching outside. So he didn't mentioned his son returning home and standing right behind him.

“Daddy!“

Ichigo shrieked and accidentaly overturned a coat rack. “Aww... Kazui, you scared me!“

“Oh, I'm sorry! But Daddy, I need to ask you something?“

“Sure,... what's up?“ Ichigo asked, placing the coat rack back on its place.

“I think... they bullied Yupa while we were in Soul Society?!“

Ichigo looked on his son questioningly: “Why do you think so?“

“Hmm, well... I think... he mentioned something like that!“ Kazui murmured. “And his mother wanted to send him to the psychiatrist, because he denied to talk bad about us!“

Ichigo remembered some things: The interviews of all his former classmates. How they told the world that they jinxed Keigo to turn him in bondage and to follow them. Slowly he start to realize that Kazui's friend had simular trouble and is now ashamed of everything what happened to him. Keigo was a wreck when he met him after everything was 'over'. But what happened to the little Yupa?

“Kazui, I give you an advice! Be always open to your friend! Talk with him about your and his problems. And if he feels bad... show him that you are there for him.“ Ichigo said. He didn't want Kazui ruining his friendship with Yupa, just as he did with his own friend. It remembered him his relationship with Keigo. And he almost lost his other friends in the past.

“But, you never told Uncle Keigo everything, as well!“

“Yes and that is the reason for...“ Ichigo coldn't say it loudly. He changed the topic immediately. “Did you had fun on soccer-field?“

“Yes! But now that you start to talk about Uncle Keigo: I have a great idea!“ Kazui said and start to smile again: “We turn him to a Shinigami!“

Ichigo was so shocked that he overturned the coat rack again...

“NO, REALLY?“ Tatsuki screamed, too. Orihime told her about her sons idea, to put Keigo into the academy to turn him to a Shinigami, as well.

“Yeah!“ Orhime murmured. “I think it's his attempt to apologize for the incident in the prison!“

“Okay... that's hard to imagine for me. Asano, a Shinigami?“ Tatsuki said, shaking her head. “Okay... that sounds really ridiculous for me and and I can't believe that Keigo will agree to that. Not after everything what happend in the past! Really, I am sure that he will deny!“

“And if he don't remember it? Or us?“ Orihime asked.

“Nevertheless, he would deny!“ Ichigo murmured, back in the clinic, looking on his son worried.

“But everyone says that he had powers. Maybe he kept them after his soul passed there?“ Kazui said.

“Well... That's possible!“ Ichigo murmured while he tried to imagine Keigo wearing a Shihakushou. “But that's not as easy as you imagine.“

“Why? Yupa says, when he dies... he will do everything to become a Shinigami, too!“

“But Yupa is not...“ Ichigo start to tremble. “Kazui, we talk later about it... when we... know where Keigo really is. And now... go to your room!“

Ichigo send his son away and walked up and down. Keigo would never go to the academy voluntarily. Not after everything what happened and not after everything he had to endure because of the Shinigami... He could still see him in front of him. Keigo was so angry... when he quit thier friendship, breaking with him once for all and than ran in front of the delivery-van... without him to be able to clarify everything.

Keigo had a very harsh time in these two months. Ichigo and his friends were aware of that. The other people treated Keigo like a freak. And Keigo did, what he thought was the best: He said nothing! He remained silent and denied any statement to protect them. After everything what happened, Keigo was entitled to be extremly mad on them... but nevertheless he tried to protect them. Especially for Yuzu when he was in trouble. Ichigo opened a locked drawler and took out a file. It was around the half of the file, the commission had about Keigo. Mostly newspaper-pages, and articles from online-pages. About Keigo and his silence... and about the fear of the humans. Ichigo became pensive.

Till today, they tell in television that Keigo start to become succesfull after he left Karakura behind. His family, his violent sister (Ichigo began to hate her) and his friends... he left all behind and start to take his life into his own hands. It was the moment Ichigo realized again: They were terrible friends...

“We were terrible friends!“ Tatsuki murmured while she and Orihime took a short-cut threw a shopping-mall. “I think I understand why he slapped me back?“

Orihime looked on her distressed: “Well... He thought that we just visited him to take revenge on him. He was afraid of us and than you provocated him by slapping him. He simply had enough of it.“

“He never slapped back!“ Tatsuki remembered. “He never resisted, he simply always went silent immediately. He accepted everything... I think I understand why all our former classmates think that we jinxed him.“

Orihime nooded. “And this is the reason because I don't talk to anyone anymore! I don't know how to trust them anymore. And Ogawa. Next to you she is one of my best friends. Do you remember, she was a wreck when we met her in front of the hospital. And she didn't talk to me anymore since we returned. Maybe she thinks bad about us in her subconscious? And maybe she is still some kind of traumatized? I heared that she put on a lot of weight over the last months... maybe she has a eating disorder, or something?“

“Speaking of the devil?“ Tatsuki said and stopped. She saw Ogawa far away...

Michiru Ogawa sat in a Café in the atrium of the mall and ate a big piece of a cheesecake. Across from her was another woman. Neither Orihime, nor Tatsuki could see the other womans face. But Michiru and the other woman seemed to have an normal conversation. Orihime thought about to say Hello to her. But she decided to not to do, because Michiru could be really mad on her in her deepest memory. Orihime and Tatsuki left the mall threw the nearest exit and so they didn't see that the other woman was Makoto Hirabata, the hated news-announcer. Michiru told her about the incident at Ichigo's and Orihime's marriage.

“Several years ago, I saw Asano tried to join the marriage of a friend. I saw him only from far away.“ Ogawa remembered while she ate her cake. She didn't told Makoto, which marriage. “They didn't let him in because they thought that he was not invited...“

Orihime and Tatsuki start to talk about the incident, too: “You know Tatsuki-chan, till today I don't know why Asano-kun told my son that we didn't invite him to our marriage? I mean, he was on the guest-list! I even checked it. Why he was so mad?“

“Maybe he just wanted to say something dramatical in front of the camera?“ Tatsuki murmured, but she knew that it was impossible. Keigo didn't knew that he was on air.

Michiru knew the whole story: “There was this guy, who was supposed to act as bouncer. A friend of the bridegroom, who should look that only invited people come. I saw him one or twice in our school. Some scary bald-head.“ Michiru was talking about Ikkaku. “The tried to prevent that Asano joins the party. Maybe because he didn't liked Asano. Asano was very pissed off, off course and became loud. But I knew that he was on the guest-list because I helped my friend with the invitations, so I told him to let him in. Asano returned but he was surprisingly silent for the rest of the evening. I could see that he was offended... boah, that cake is awesome!“

After they met at the cemetery, Makoto invited Michiru for a coffee here to this café. Michiru was already having the fourth piece of cake. Makoto felt so sorry for her. But she also hoped to get some informations about Keigo from her. His death was still a mystery as well as his whole past...

“I am very sorry! I have to look ridiculous?!“ Michiru murmured. She realized that she was eating so much and let Makoto pay for it.

“Don't worry, honey! I mean you have to eat for two!“

“I hope only for two!“ Michiru wailed abashed. She never went to a doctor and never made an ultrasound scan. She might be pregant with twins or triplets without knowing it. She was simply too afraid to see a baby in a black Kimono on the screen.

“Are you regulary seeing a doctor?“ Makoto asked a bit shocked.

“Ehmm... yeah... Excuse me! I am just a little bit confused in the last time!“

“It's okay! I'm sure that is is just because you are excited!“ Makoto said and could imagine why Michiru was so upset: In her eyes, Michiru was a woman who was pregnant from a man who left her. The story about the 'entry-ban' was simply to impossible. “Ogawa-san... are you sure that we didn't meet before?“

“Why?“ now Michiru became nervous. Because they really met before. But the Shinigami who told her that she is pregnant, warned her to ever talk about it. She never met one ever again, but she lived with the fear of them.

“I don't know why... But I think we talked sometime before. When I saw you on the cemetery, I had this feeling that I know you!“

Michiru shrugged nervously: “Hmm... well... I see you regulary in the news...“

“Hm, maybe it's just because of Asano. When you said his name I simply became upset.“

“May I ask you... why you investigate his death?“ Michiru asked. “Now I am curious.“

Makoto took her suitcase from the ground pulled out a file to show Michiru some pictures: “I have to warn you... That could really terrfy you!“

When Michiru took the first photo she was extremely shocked. The photo showed Keigo on the autopsy-table... at least his right arm.

“Do you see this injuries here on his arm!“ Makoto explained and used a biro to point on some bruises on Keigo's arm. “They are not from the crash with the delivery-van! That are defensive injuries! Right before his death, someone attacked him and tried to hold him violently.“

Michiru became pale. She knew that the only people who wanted to visit Keigo that day, were Ichigo and his entourage. In her mind she saw the dramatic scenes, while Makoto handed the next photo to her. This time she could see Keigo's face. He looked unhappy. But she would be unhappy too, if someone would take photos of her naked and emaciated body were the broken bones were visible at all places. Michiru almost start to cry. Makoto hat to think about it too, when she presented Michiru another injury that was not from the accident.

“Do you see that bruise on his face? And the ruptured lip? Someone hit him into the face! And those someone was not prissy! All these injuries came prior to his death.“

“Do... do you... want to tell me that... someone... right before his death...“ Michiru was unable to say it. Once again she saw this horrible scenes in her mind.

“Someone went to him before he died. One person, who was bigger than him, hold him and one person, who was smaller than him, hit him in his face. It was not the same person, so at least two. The whole world thinks that he had a psychosis. That his drug withdrawal and his epileptic-attack turned him insane and that all these injuries are from the incident in Haneda. But nothing of them makes any sense when you see this injuries. They happened just minutes before his death! And he never suffered epilepsy. I found out that the police investigated because they thoght that is was homicide. But the whole investigation was cancelled. Without reason...“

Slowly Michiru understood: They really killed Asano! Her face start to twitch.

“Ogawa-san, are you okay? You are so pale again!“

Michiru imagined how Ichigo and the others, storm into Keigo's apartment, start to beat him up... That Keigo is able to flee... that he runs away... running across the street... And the delivery-van... Ichigo, Tatsuki, or one of the others who catch Keigo and push him in front of the van... And she was involved into the whole thing. Was the one-night-stand with Kaneda part of thier plan? Was this guy supposed to have sex with her to turn her into thier willless slave? Is she now jinxed just as he was?... So that's the reason she is pregnant, although she is unable to get pregnant... she knew... She was going to be a hostage again... And that is the reason the homicide-investigation was cancelled: The Shinigami brian-washed everyone.

“Hey, what's wrong with you?“ Makoto realized that Michiru was not feeling good.

Michiru wanted to scream but she was unable to do so! Maybe the baby is already controlling her... Just as the whole world is controlled by the Shinigami... Than Makoto start to scream when Michiru fell off her chair unconscious.

“OH MY GOD! WE NEED HELP HERE!“ Makoto screamed and jumped off her chair to look after the unconscious Michiru. “IS THERE A DOCTOR ANYWHERE?“

A woman rushed to them and offered her help. She was no doctor, but at least she was a nurse and was able to help: “What happened?“

“I don't know, she just faded away!“ Makoto explained.

The woman felt Michiru's pulse and checked her vitals. A bunch of people surrounded them and start to gawk.

“Call an ambulance!“ the nurse jelled and the waitress immediately pulled out her telephone to call the emergency-hotline. “Do you know her? What's her name?“

“Ogawa, Michiru... I think! I know her for only a few hours!“ Makoto explained.

“So you don't know what she has? Allergies or else?“

“No! But be careful! She is pregnant!“

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

An ambulance raced with howling siren across the street and passed Orihime and Tatsuki when they arrived in front of Tatsuki's apartment. Both looked after the ambulance curiously. They were unaware that the ambulance was going to take Michiru in the shopping mall. They said good-bye to each other and arranged to meet at Saturday when Uryuu visits. When Orihme arrived home, she realized that the clinic was closed and the front door was locked. Ichigo was sitting on the welcome-desk and woke up after Orihime knocked against the glass.

“Why did you lock up?“

“Oh... I don't know why!“ Ichigo murmured placing the file back in the drawler.

“Is that Asano-kun's file?“

“Hmm...“

“Did our son tell you about his idea?“

“Hmm... Yes, he did!“

“And what do you think about that?“

“I don't know!“ Ichigo murmured and went back to the living area together with Orihime. “What do you say?“

Orihime shrugged: “I don't know! What Asano-kun would say?“

“If he remembers, or if he doesn't?“ Ichigo asked back. Orihime just shrugged again. “So, if he remembers us... he would deny. He would say that he hates us and run away to hide. And if he doesn't remember us... hmm... I don't know...“

Both sat down at the table and looked on each other unsure...

Renji and Rukia sat on thier table too, while they could hear loud noise from the kitchen. Yuzu was cooking, roasting and baking as much as possible.

“Sounds like she wants to demolish the kitchen?!“ Renji murmured after they heared a loud clatter.

“Yes,... For how many people she is coocking?“ Rukia asked and lift of to look after Yuzu. “Yuzu, may I...“

“GET OUT!“ Yuzu screamed and pushed Rukia out when she tried to enter the kitchen and Yuzu smashed the the door close: “I am preparing my surprise-menu!“

“Ehm... Can I help you, something?“ Rukia asked nervously.

“Is the table set?“

“Yes!“

“Did you tidy up the living-room?“

“Yes!“

“Is the toilet clean?“

“Yes!... WHAT?“

“Rukia-can, please... He will be here soon. So please just act like you are happy to see him again!“ Yuzu moaned before she opened the door a little bit to hand Rukia a tablet with various sauces. “Put that on the table! I will bring the rest!“

Rukia went back to place the sauses on the table and shaked her head. Than someone knocked on the door. Isshin and Karin arrived...

“Hmm... smells good!“ Karin said when she tried to sit down next to the others. “Can someone help me please?“

Isshin helped his daughter to sit down on her pillow carefully. As Karin was pregnant in the eight month now, she had it difficult to move, to sit down, to stand up and was dependant on help in so many things. A fact that really frustrated her because she disliked that her father had to help her to sit down. Isshin just smiled and sat down next to her.

“And do you think about what to say him?“ he asked.

“Whom? Keigo, because we have to tell him what happened with him, or Ichigo, because we have to tell him that we found Keigo and that he is in the academy?“ Rukia murmured.

“I still don't believe the whole mess!“ Renji moaned. “I really thought that he is hiding from us!“

“But he doesn't remember anything?!“ Karin replied. “That means, he can't remember that he is still mad on you!“

“But Yuzu remembered almost everything after she konzoed herself and passed to Soul Society? So we thaught that it was the same with Keigo!“ Rukia moaned while Yuzu entered the room with some seasonings to put them on the table, too. “Yuzu, what do you think about?“

“Well... Just because I konzoed myself, it doesn't means that Keigo went threw it the same way.“ Yuzu murmured and shrugged. “I mean... look at me. I am the daughter of a Shinigami and a Quincy. Althoug I was the least spirituall aware in the family and start to see spirits and Shinigami very late... it was maybe inherit in me... or something like this. Keigo was human. He had normal human parents! So it was not everything... just like with me.“

The others start to discuss about it...

“And? What do you say, now?“ Orihime asked back in Karakura when she presented the photo to Ichigo.

Ichigo shaked his head and looked on her confused. “No, I still can't imagine! That is not him!“

The took a photo of Keigo from the Internet, printed it and used a black felt pen to paint a Shinigami-garment on him. In his hand, Orihime painted a Zanpakutou. The smeared photo looked ridiculous and Keigo, who was pictured when he was on a movie-premiere, smiled too much to be a Shinigami. Orihime looked on the photo again and start to paint further, till the moment she realized that it didn't help. It was too obviously: Keigo will never go to the academy voluntaryly. And even if he decides to, would he be able to pass the training...

In the Soul Society, the others were talking about it, too...

“Maybe we underrated him?“ Rukia murmured.

“I still don't believe it! Maybe the guy from the commission told us a fake-story?“ Renji asked.

“Why? He has no reason to do!“ Isshin replied.

“Well, he falsely sentenced him!“ Renji continued.

“Keigo was never sentenced!“ Karin replied now. “But he was innocently accused. And that scared him to death. It is the real reason for his death, or not?“

“What? Do you really think that we did it on purpose?“ Rukia asked shocked.

“I just mean... that there are these rumors...“ Karin murmured. “Some people say that you wanted to get rid off him...“

“Oh, please? Yes, he was annoying but not that much!“ Renji ranted and showed his anger. “I mean... I am the one who knew him least. Why I should kill him?“

“They tell, because you were mad that he sucessfully knocked you out with the fire-extinguisher?!“ Yuzu interfered.

Renji turned away offended and hold the place where he was hit. Sometimes he could still feel the bump: “Pah... but I have to agree, that I ask me sometimes how he was able to escape me?“

“Maybe because of the concussion you had after?“ Rukia murmured.

“That's enough!“ Yuzu wailed and sat down next to the others. “Before he arrives, we should talk about what we tell him. Shall we tell him the truth?“

“No way! We have to discuss this with Ichigo before.“ Rukia moaned. “If... were are ever able to tell him the truth...“

At the same time, the person they were talking about, walked threw the Seretei and reached the gate in front of the Kuchiki-Manor. He was pretty nervous. He didn't know these people but they were surprisingly friendly to him. And he didn't want to be impolite when they invited him. Someone told him that they knew him when he was still alive. But he also heared strange rumors. Nervously he squeezed the flowers he bought and went to the gate.

When he opened the door and entered the property... he was surrounded by darkness again...

It was like Keigo walked into nothing. Everything was black and he wasn't even able to see his own hands in front of his eyes. Something appeared in front of him. Something big and blurred with red shining eyes,... that looked on Keigo harshly...

“Don't trust them... Listen to me! You have to get rid off them...“ this deep and scary voice said. Keigo was stalked by this voice for eternety.

“NO! Don't listen to him. Fight against him... he is the Evil...“

Keigo turned and saw this other blurred creature again. The voice was much friendler but also worried looking with it's white shining eyes on him in fear.

“COME TO ME! COME TO ME!“

“KEIGO! DON'T DO IT! WHEN HE HAS YOU, YOU WILL BE DOOMED!“

“Aghh... you again! Leave me alone!“ Keigo wailed when he felt that he was falling again.

The flowers in his hands flew away and light up. Burned leaves rained on him while he saw this other creature in front of him... wrapped in a black clouth surrounded by white fog... the creature seemed to cough when it approached. Slowly Keigo saw that the creature had orange hair and was possibly a Shinigami.

“Look carefully!“ the scary voice demanded. “LOOK!“

“NO! IT IS A TRAP...“

Keigo had to. He really had to look... And he saw the orange-haired creature attacking him. Keigo wanted to scream but he was unable to do. He lift his hands to protect himself. He could finally see them again and saw that the sword of the creature cut them off...

“AAGGGHHH...“ Keigo screamed loudly before he realized that he wasn't in the darkness anymore. He was in the garden between the houses on the Kuciki-property. His hands were still with him and the flowers were still in his hand. His loud scream catched the attention of the people inside the house and so they saw him kneeing down on the ground near the front door.

“Oh, Keig... Ehm... Asano-san!“ Rukia said with a smile and went closer. “Nice to see you!“

Keigo felt like he was dreaming. What was that? Why it happend on daytime. Normally it just happens when he sleeps? Than he remembered the flowers in his hands. Rukia Abarai went closer and greeted him. Keigo bowed, while he still kneeled on the ground obsequiosly and handed the flowers to her. The flowers were pressed by Keigo so much that they already start to wilk. But Rukia didn't mind and so she helped Keigo to stand up and brought him inside where he reached a warm welcome.

Yuzu jumped off and hugged him. Isshin bowed and even shaked his hand. Renji just smiled and nooded. Keigo could feel that they were gazing on him. But he tried to not to show how nervous he was. But he hoped to get some answers here. Yuzu ran back into the kitchen to get the dinne, while Keigo placed himself at a free spot on the table.

Everyone was staring on him. Keigo realized that. The others simply tried to get used to this look, because Keigo completely changed. Keigo weared the 'parade-uniform' of the academy, that was normally only weared for special occacions. His hairs were very short and he had much more flesh and muscles on his bones than before his death. Yuzu placed more and more dishes on the table. Various dishes, from flesh, over fish, vegetables, rice, stuffed eggs, various salads... the last time she cooked so much was during Karin's marriage. The only missing was a big tort as dessert.

Keigo was astonished and enjoyed. The others were simply surpsied that Yuzu was able to prepare everything within only one hour.

“Yuzu, you should open an restaurant!“ Isshin murmured.

“Come on, lets start! We don't have a reason to celebrate all day!“ Yuzu cheered while put some of everything on Keigo's plate.

“Oh, thank you Kurosaki-san!“

“Aw, don't tell me san. That's so formally. Call me Yuzu, as always!“

“As always?“ Keigo was confused.

“Oh, I forgot! Unfortunately you don't know what happend!“ Yuzu wailed.

“Luckily...“ Rukia moaned before Yuzu hissed on her to keep quiet.

“Huh... What happened?“ Keigo asked.

“Oh,... That's a long story! Eat!“ Yuzu said and ordered the others to start to eat as well.

Yuzu cooked enough to feed a whole unit. Everyone took something and slowly they start to relax and talked.

“And, how is your progress in the academy?“ Yuzu asked Keigo.

“Oh,... good! But I am really confused! Where do I know you? And why you freaked out first, and then why you are so friendly now?“

Everyone went silent. That was the moment they had to talk. Rukia placed her dish on the table and looked on Keigo.

“Kei... ehm... Asano, we are just happy... that we found you. We... knew you when you were alive.“ Rukia explained.

Keigo looked on her surprised: “Really? Were we... friends?“

Rukia bit on her lip. Keigo always saw them as friends. For her Keigo was also a friend, in some way. But Keigo quit thier friendship prior to his death: “Eh... Yeah! We regulary met when we went on missions in the world of the living.“

“Was I able to see you?“ Keigo asked astonished. “In the academy, my teachers tell us that living humans are normally, not able to!“

“Well... some people are able to see spirits and Shinigami! You for example, were able to because you had so much contact with my brother?“ Karin explained.

“And who is you brother?“

“So you realy... oh yes... his name is Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!“ Karin continued.

Keigo became keen of hearing and looked on Karin with wide eyes. He heared that name before. His fellow classmates talked often about this guy. Keigo didn't understand why, till today. “Oh... I think I know that name! I heared that name before!“

“Yes! Yeah... you and Ichigo were really big friends!“ Yuzu said. The other looked on her confused. Because it was very exaggarated for everyone who knew the full story. “You and my brother were friends long before he gained his Shinigami-powers.“

“I don't understand? Your brother is a living human, but he is also a Shinigami?“

“Oh, that's a long story.“ Isshin murmured.

“Hmm... I think I saw your picture somewhere, too. You are the former captain of the tenth division?“ Keigo asked. “Your former third seat is now the captain. And he is your son-in-law, too!“

“Yes... Exactly! I told you by myself when you were still alive. May I tell you?“

Karin moaned. Her father loved to tell the Kurosaki-family-history on his own, clownish and theatrical way. Keigo smiled and told Isshin to start. Isshin was excited... Renji, who heared that story for around a thousand times, filled some Sake for himself into a bowl but handed it to Keigo immediately...

“Take this! You will need it!“ Renji murmured.

Renji forgot that Shinigami-apprentices were not allowed to drink on work-days. New harsh rule that was introduced after an incident with the eight division. But Keigo took the Sake happily while he listened to Isshin... unaware that Isshin made the Sake by himself...

Ichigo would had need one, too, while he and Orihime tried to relax from the day. The had no clue that thier family in the Soul Society was one step further.

“We let them search him for around six months now! Maybe he went to the farest end of the Rukongai or he hides sucessfully!“ Ichigo moaned while he zapped threw the tv-channels.

“Why are you sure that he remembers?“ Orihime asked while she stowed the leftovers of the dinner in the refrigerator.

“It was the same with Yuzu! She konzoed herself just as Keigo did and remembered everything. And Keigo's spirituall powers were even bigger than hers? So I would be really surprised if he really forgot everything?“

“Yes, but just like you, Yuzu was the child of a Shinigami and Keigo was human!“ Orihime came back and sat down next to him. “But... I was always wondered that your sisters didn't developed Shinigami-powers, although you have the same parents?“

“It's not about my sisters now. It's about Keigo!“ Ichigo murmured while he changed the channel again. „He... Oh, my gosh... Look, it's Keigo!“

Ichigo pointed on the screen. It was an old episode of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'.

“... the metal-particals in the victims wound are from an modern kitchen knive. The metal was fabricated with modern techniques. The Katana you found in the victims wound was not the murder weapon...“ Keigo, wearing a white lab coat, told to the investigator. It was a scene where the investigator goes to the lab and asks for traces. “... the metal of the Katana is around 100 years old. The leftovers we found in the wound of the victim, are at least one year old!“

“But who takes a brand new kitchen knive to an exhibition about old weapons, were he can find douzens of possible weapons?“ the investigating main-actor asked. “Looks like everything was posed.“

“Maybe! The chemical substance we found on the fingerprints on the Katana, have the same chemical composition of the glue that is used for tape. The real murder might juse tape to place the fingerprints of the suspect on the Katana to turn him into our prime suspect.“ Keigo explained while he presened something on a computer screen.

“I know this episode!“ Orihime yelled and remembered. “Do you remember? It was the first episode of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo' we saw with Asano-kun?!“

“Yes, you're right!“ Ichigo remembered, too. He remembered how they all looked when they realized that it was really Keigo who was talk shop in TV. “I think, it is the same episode we saw after Chad's big fight. You remember, that evening when he visited us for the last time.“

Ichigo remembered. Keigo left even before Chad's fight was over. Before he left he recieved the maybe sixth or seventh slap from Tatsuki. Nobody counted. But it was really scary that Keigo just left without to say anything. Sure they slowly lost contact over the years and didn't talk very much that evening. But Ichigo was really surprised. Right after the fight they changed the channel. And than they could hear him again. His voice came out of the TV. In an American cartoon. When they changed the channel again, they saw him in person. Right in this episode of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'. Keigo had only two short scenes and was on air for just a minute... but it was definetely him.

But after that day they never saw him again...

In the Soul Society thier friends and family told him a nicer version of the story...

“And after school, you have seen each other not very often. You went to Tokyo and became an Seiyuu and Ichigo stayed in Karakura and took over the clinic of his father.“ Rukia fnished.

“Tokyo? What is that?“ Keigo asked. “I never heared about that before!“

“It is the capital of Japan!“ Karin explained a little bit stressed. She denied to accept that the Keigo in front of her really didn't remembered anything!“

“Aha... and Japan... that's the world of the living, isn't it?“

“Ehm... well... it is a part of it!“ Isshin added. “The world of the living is really big!“

“And I became a Sei-yuu-thing?“ Keigo asked curious. “What is that?“

“Oh, I... don't know how to explain that, because I have no clue what it realy is!“ Rukia murmured and looked on Yuzu. “You have to explain!“

“Oh, you were at television! There you talked into a microphone and you borrowed your voice to someone different.“ Yuzu explained. She didn't know how to explain it as easy as possible to someone who didn't know anything about the world of the living.

“And what is television?“ the still confused Keigo asked.

“Maybe we change the topic!“ Rukia said and put her dish away. “Ke... Sorry, Asano... Is really everything gone? Do you remember really nothing?“

Keigo put away his dish, too and lowered his head. “No! I am very sorry taichou-sama! The very first thing I remember, was that I woke up in a place with many trees. I was laying in the mud, I was bleeding out of my head and my clouthes were damaged...“

The others tried to imagine. It sound like Keigo was simply dropped there.

“I didn't know who I was. I felt like I was born there. I was hungry... very hungry...“ Keigo told while continued eating.

“And it looks like you are still very hungry!“ Yuzu said happily and put some more rice into Keigo's bowl.

“Well... the same day, this guy appeared. He had something to eat with him. I stole it from him. He called me Keigo...“

“Was it an Shinigami called Kaneda?“ Isshin asked confidently.

“Yes! Yes... that was his name! He is always so friendly when he visits me in the academy. He is really sad currently because they don't let him go the world of the living anymore.“ Keigo told and surpised the others. Noone knew that. “I just wanted his bread! Than I ran away. The next evening, I sat in my forest and tried to find something to eat... But than I could feel this hard pain in my head and I faded away...“

The others looked on him confused. It sound like someone knocked him out. Keigo already drank four cups of Sake and was a bit red in the face.

“And when I woke up again, I was in a house here in the Seretei! I was in a bathtube and Kaneda and another soul were there. He cut my hairs, gave me something to eat and told me who I am. Keigo Asano! That was my name! And he told me that he knew me before I died, too and he told me that I am a death soul. And he told me to join the academy because I have really strong spiritual powers and that the academy is the only place to learn how to handle them. I have to admit... that I was really afraid. First I didn't wanted. But than I went there... and it is very interesting. It's running well. There was this other guy, who said that I solved his murder-case in the world of the living. And I even learned to talk again. I didn't knew that I am able to...“

Keigo laughed. Isshin put some more Sake into Keigo's cup and he drank it thankfully.

“Well, lets drink on you! On the happy meet again and your future as Shinigami and a sucessfull career!“ Isshin said when he put some Sake into Keigo's cup again and lift his own cup.

The others joined shyly. Keigo already looked a bit wasted.

“May I ask you one more thing?“ Keigo asked.

“Sure, what's up!“ Isshin said.

“Do you know how I died?“ The question shocked them so much that Isshin and Renji spit out thier drinks, Rukia dropped her dish, Yuzu dropped her glass and Karin almost became unconscious. Keigo realized that he shouldn't ask. “Something wrong?“

“Why... cough... do you ask?“ Isshin asked while he used a tissue to clean up his face that was full of Sake.

“Well... As long as I remember, I have these nightmares. In the academy, they told me that it might be feeling that I had in the moment I died. That I was... in extreme rage, or that I was extremely afraid or sad. Do you know what happened to me?“

“Ehmm... I don't think you want to know that?!“ Rukia said and thinked about. Maybe they should tell him the truth now. That would make the meeting with Ichigo easier. But they also didn't want to scare him away, just after they found him. “You... had a terrible accident!“

“I had a accident? What happened?“

“You... ran on the street and there you... got hit by a delivery-van!“ Karin explained innoncently. “And before you ask what a delivery-van is, we show you some photos... maybe that helps to wake up some memories.“

Karin took the purse she was carrying with her and took some photos out of it. Keigo became nervous and drank another Sake. Isshin filled his cup again. For Keigo, it made no sense. When he had an accident, why he was afraid, or why he was in rage or sad? And why he ran on a street? Did he didn't know that he could be hit by a delivery-van? And what about the voices in his head?

“Keigo, this is Ichigo!“ Karin said and handed a photo of her brother to him. “You have to remember him?“

Keigo took the photo to look on it. When he saw the orange-haired guy, he was shocked...

Once again... he saw the creature from his dreams! How it went closer to him... cut off his hands... kills him. Keigo felt like he was falling again. The other angry creature was back again...

“I told you to listen to me! You ran into your murders open arms!“ the voice bawled while everything around them was surrounded in black smoke. Suddenly he could see himself, how he tried to flee into the elevator...

“I'VE GOT HIM!“ Renji screamed when he grabbled him. Keigo saw it, threw the window inside of the cabin. And he saw Ichigo, cutting the fire-extinguisher and running towards him...

Keigo wanted to scream but he couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed.

“KEIGO, NO... DON'T BELIEVE HIM!“ the other voice was back again. „

“OH, Keigo Keigo Keigo... I told you that it's no good idea...“

Keigo seemed to fall. He was not sitting on the table anymore. It was like he was standing outside and could feel the cold wind blowing around him. Everything was circeling, he felt dazed...

“Keigo?“ Yuzu realized that something was wrong. Keigo stared on the photo for quite some time and didn't said anything and even didn't move anymore. “Are you okay? Keigo...“

Keigo didn't anser... He fell forward and smashed with his head into his dish. Laying there with open mouth and his tounge hanging out on the table.

“Agghhh... Keigo?!“ Karin was shocked and looked after him “What's wrong with him?“

Isshin looked on the Sake-bottle embarrassed and bit on his tounge. He knew that it was his fault. “I think it was no good idea to serve him my self made Sake...“

“YOU SERVED HIM SELF MADE SAKE! ARE YOU CRAZY!“ Karin screamed and placed Keigo into stable lateral position. “Looks like we didn't done the right.“

“What do you mean?“ Rukia asked when she used some of the photos to blow air to Keigo.

“You don't see it... We should give Sake to someone who was addicted to alcohol when he was alive.“ Karin said and placed a pillow under Keigo's head. “I mean look on him! And self made Sake is much more dangerous!“

The others agreed and together they carried the unconscious Keigo to the other room.

Noone knew that the alcohol... woke up some old memories and Keigo recieved some really disgusting flashbacks...

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

While the 'welcome-party' for Keigo in the Soul Society went out of control, the people in the World of the Living looked for the reason of Michiru Ogawas sudden unconsciouness. Ryuuken Ishida just left his office while he talked to someone by his phone. He was on the way to a patient.

“...oh, that sounds nice! I am looking forward. I wish you a pleasant flight and call me when your plane landed!“ he said and said good by to his son Uryu. After 'Kurosaki-Gate' and thier following getaway to Europe and the shared events, the relationship between them became better. As it became much better over the last years as well. So he was really happy that his son and his new girlfriend, he met back in Germany, too, were going to visit them in Japan for a few days.

Ryuuken walked threw the corridors of the hospital when a door opened and Makoto Hirabata stormed out of the room and screamed.

“HELLO... When will finally a doctor arrive here?“ Makoto moaned, while Ryuuken wanted to scream by himself.

Ryuuken had a reason to scream. Right in front of him was the woman, who launched Kurosaki-Gate and who was responsible for thier getaway and all the other chaos that was triggered. What is she doing here? Why she was here in this hospital? Why this person? And why she screams?

“Are you a doctor?“ she asked worried.

“Ehm... you... you... are you...“

“Yes yes... I am the woman from TV!“ Makoto moaned and thought that Ryuuken simply recognized her from the news. “That's not important now. We are waiting for a doctor here so long now.“  
Ryuuken nooded silently while he was pulled inside the room by Makoto. Michiru Ogawa wan in here, laying in a bed senselessly and sleeping like a death. Ryuuken knew that Makoto was not able to remember, but he was still afraid of her. He knew that she forgot everything. But he also knew that she might be able to regain her memory, due to her long contact with Asano. But he hid his fear to look after his patient. He thought to remember her. The unconscious Michiru looked familar. Than he remembered that he saw her photo in an old yearbook of his son.

“I think... She is an old friend of my son?“ he murmured when he read her name and decided to let the past passed and look after his patient. “I think he mentioned her name sometimes! What happened?“

“We had a coffee together and talked and suddenly she fades away!“ Makoto told upset.

“She just faded away?“

“Yes! I admit that it was no good idea to show her these shocking photos. In her condition it was no good idea!“ Makoto wailed abashed.

“Which photos? And what condition do you talk about... oh, I see!“ Ryuuken saw immediately that Michiru was pregnant in fifth or sixth month when he pulled away her blanket and saw the baby bump. “So... which photos?“

“Aww... Something I am working on. I am a journalist and I am investigating in a bizare story. Makoto murmured. “Nothing you need to care about!“

Ryuuken shrieked. What is this woman investigating here in this city full of Shinigami and spirituall aware souls. “May I ask you, what story?“

“No! That's classified! Or are you interested in old homicide cases?“

Ryuuken had enough. He didn't endure the closeness of this woman anymore. He rushed to feel Michiru's pulse and her blood pressure before he stormed out of the room to escape from this cursed journalist. “I call the gynecologist... please wait here...“

Ryuuken smashed the door close, so loud that Michiru react and turned her head away. It looked like she was going to wake up.

“No... no...“ Michiru murmured dazed. “... Asano... what...“

Makoto was surprised and listened carefully to Michiru's sleep stammer.

“Ogawa-san? Ogawa-san, how are you?“

Michiru was totally gone. She had nightmares. “...no... Kuro... saki... no... death... Asano... Kurosaki...“

“Kurosaki? Ogawa-san, shall I call this Kurosaki for you?“ Makoto thought that it was a friend she could call.

“... no... death... Shinigami... the death... my... bump... Shinigami-Baby... the death... killer... Arisawa...“ Michiru's mumble was hard to understand. But these words were quiet clearly.

Makoto went outside again to call for an doctor... Michiru seemed to hallucinate... But than she remembered a name she said: Kurosaki! She felt like she heared it before. She pulled out her smartphone to see her notes... and found the name Kurosaki within...

Several kilometres away, at the other end of the city, Ichigo and Orihime laid in thier house on the sofa and were not able to sleep, as they watched a marathon of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'. Keigo's character was the funniest of this normally very serious series. Keigo got more scenes and more text in each episode.

“You know, the whole time I have to think about that what our former classmates told in thier interviews! You know... the whole Asano jinxed thing...?“ Orihime murmured.

“Why?“

“Well... I have to think about that. Everyone said that we jinxed and cursed Asano-kun!“ Orihime murmured sad. “I mean, after he left... he suddenly became sucessfull? Do you think we are the reason that he was an loud, obtrusive outsider?“

“What? Why do you think so?“ Ichigo asked shocked. “Okay, Keigo was... different! But... No, we didn't jinxed him. When he was with us... but...“

Ichigo start to tremble. He didn't know how to answer.

“I think it is true what the others say and we really never really know him!“ Orihime murmured.

“Oh yeah... I understand! I have no clue how everything went so bad. And than everyone thinks that we are responsible for his drug- and alcohol-abuse.“ Ichigo ranted. “I hope he doesn't drink so much in the Soul Society...“

In the Soul Society, Isshin and Renji carried the drunk and senseless Keigo into the free guest-room...

“I hope he gets sober till tomorrow!“ Isshin wailed. “I don't want to be fault when he gets addicted again... Or we take him to the eight division and blame them...“

“I hope we didn't activate his alcohol-addiction again?“ Karin ranted and looked on her father mad. “How many cups did you gave to him?“

“I have no clue! Maybe five or six... or maybe fithteen...? The eight division would maybe really match to him. Althoug I hoped you can ask your husband to let him join the tenth division.“

“Hey, I am not Toshiro's secretary! Do you think that I can influence who he lets into the division?“ Karin asked mad.

“That's not important now!“ Rukia moaned while she fold out a futon on the ground to give Keigo a place to sleep. “We should let him sleep now! I am sure that we will laugh about the incident tomorrow!“

When they covered Keigo with the blanked he start to snore...

“Boah... He sounds like a sawmill!“ Isshin said astonished while the others already left the room to help Yuzu to tidy up.

Isshin just closed the door when something really strange start to happen in the small room. Something, only Keigo mentioned. Something that will be really bad for everyone. When Keigo slept... he was standing in his former school again...

He felt so weak... so small... Renji was standing in front of him. He was exited and loud when he asked him about his origin and what he does... than he got kicked... right into the face...

“Aghh... What's going on here... Abarai-san?“ Keigo asked. His voice echoed threw the air like he was standing in a big empty room.

“This is an event that occured in your live... These people are always taunted you... Do you really think that you are here so that they can welcome you... they even killed you...“ the scary voice bawled again.

Keigo saw scenes in front of him... these orange-haired creature again... beating him... of Renji, abusing him... and this baldy... who threatened him... the baldy... he seemed so violent...

“No! That was only because he was upset.“ the other voice said. “Dont believe him... That are just pieces of your memory he uses to manipulate you. He is a...“

“SHUT UP!“ Keigo screamed as loud as possible. His voice was quiet because it faded away in this big emptyness. “Both off you... I don't believe anyone of you! You annoy me...“

“But...“ both voices said. Even the scary one was surprised.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!“ Keigo screamed. “AAAAGHHHHHHH...“

Keigo's loud scream echoed threw the Seretei. In the kitchen, Yuzu was sho shocked that she dropped the dish she was carrying while everyone turned in direction of the floor.

“What's going on there?“ Yuzu asked shocked before they could hear a loud crash followed by a much louder clank...

They rushed back into the room, Keigo was supposed to be in. But they only saw that he was gone... and the big 'body-shaped' hole in the wall...

“Wow... I don't freak out like that when I drink something...“ Isshin murmured when he saw the big hole that was really looking like a body.

“Maybe you should stop to make Sake by yourself!“ Karin moaned.

“Maybe we should find him before he harms himself!“ Yuzu begged.

“Right!“ Rukia added. “Lets split appart and hurry. But... why he suddenly freaked out like this...?“

“And why the hell he makes a hole into our wall?!“ Renji ranted. “Since when he is so strong?“

“That's not important now... We have to find him!“ Karin jelled and so they went out.

In the world of the living, Michiru Ogawa was very choppy, too. She was unaware that her parents, who were called to the hospital, were enlightened about her condition...

“Pregnant?“ Ogawa's parents asked shocked.

“Yes! Your daughter is pregnant in the twenty-fourth to twenty-fifth week. Here is the report of my colleague!“ Ryuuken explained when he read out the results.

Michiru's mother and her father looked on each other surprised and were speechless.

“That... is...“ her mother stuttered.

“What... You didn't knew that your daughter is pregnant?“ Ryuuken asked surprised.

“No! We just thought... That she just... gets fat!“ her father wailed ashamed. He realized that his daughter ate very much over the past. Now he understood why she was always so hungry. “Are you sure?“

“Absolutely! There will be an ultrasound scan tomorrow.“ the doctor said and closed the file. “Why are you so surprised?“

“Well... It is... Impossible... or... I don't know... „ her mother stuttered. “...when our daughter was... 14, we brought her here to this hospital. And here in this hospital, another doctor told us that our daughter will never be able to become pregnant. She is infertile! How did she become pregnant?“

“It is very uncommon, but it is possible that woman, who are supposed to be infertile, may get pregnant!“ Ryuuken explained. “Everything we can do now is waiting for the scan and congratulate you. Your daughter will stay here for some time. So we can observe her. It's possible that she didn't know that she is pregnant, too. But now, we can only wait!“

“Oh,... so we will become grandparents?!“ the woman start to cry. “Would you... tell me please... who helped our daughter... I want to say thank you...“

Ryuuken bit on his tounge and hid his emotions. He didn't even want to say the name of this journalist: “She left long ago!“

A nurse told him several minutes ago that Makoto was gone. Ryuuken was very relieved that he got rid off this woman. Hoping that she will never return. But she was not far away, sitting in her car on the parking-lot and opened her laptop to open her file, with all her collected material. Everything she found after Keigo's death the safed on this computer. Several names as well...

The name Kurosaki appeared several times. As well as the name Arisawa, she heared that name, too. They had to be former classmates or at least people Keigo knew. If there were friends, Keigo had mentioned them. A man named Ichigo and his wife Orihime. And thier son Kazui. The sisters and the father seemed to be affected to Keigo to. As well as one of them commit suicide in Keigo's apartment. Makoto looked on her wristwratch. It was almost midnight. The director will be in bed right now. But fortunately, she knew about colleagues who prefered to work till they die of 'Kaoshi', with thier around 100 hours of overtime per month. She took her smartphone and called the editorial office.

“Toyko-One editorial office!“ a tired, male voice answered.

“Hello, this is Makoto Hirabata! I am calling from Karakura. Is the director in his office?“

“No! He left several hours ago. Why? Is it about this actor who died on an overdose?“ the man asked anoyed.

“No! I mean, yes... It is so... I am at Karakura-Hospital. There is a woman here. She may be an important witness.“

“In hospital? Is the woman sick?“

“No, she is pregnant! And when I talked with her today, she collapsed.“ Makoto explained and prepared an E-Mail on her laptop. “I need some informations about someone. About a family to be exactly... I am pretty sure that they are involved in this whole case. The name is Kurosaki! I just send you an E-Mail with a list of names.“

“Hmmm... Yes, it just arrived... One second...“ the man in the office start to work on his own screen. “Wow... so that is weird...“

“What?“

“Looks like we looked for that names in the past as well! Here are douzens of files with thousands of datas in the system... Ehm... They are all empty!?“

“Empty? How is that possible?“ Makoto became curious.

Makoto didn't knew (anymore) that they reported about the Kurosakis for weeks around the clock. So it was no surprise that the hard drives in thier office were full of data. But after the Soul Society sucessfully got control over Kurosaki-Gate... everything was wiped out.

“I don't know! These files and datas are around seven or eight months old.“ her colleague explain. “Pictures, audio-, documents... when I click on it, it is empty... everything is deleted?“

“Who deleted it? Can you restore them?“

“I could try it! But it looks very hard. That's very strange... Looks like these data were always empty...“

Makoto looked on the hospital again. She felt strange. This city was infamous for beeing a place of strange events and strange inhabitants. Keigo never liked to talk about his past. And now his death was a much bigger mystery due to all this empty files. Who is this Kurosaki and why they had so much material about him?

“Who is this Kurosaki? Can you find something about him?“ Makoto asked.

“Wait... hmm... Okay, Ichigo Kurosaki is working as a doctor in his own small clinic in Karakura. The clinic was found by his father. He is married and has a son.“

“Do you have an adress?“ Makoto asked and wrote it down on a note when her colleague told her the adress he found in the Internet. “Good, I will stay here in Karakura. And you try to restore the data. Can you find out when they where deleted or 'emptied'?“

“I will try... oh...“

“What, oh?“

“I don't know how...“ the man in the office murmured. “... everything is gone... also all informations... the data are on our drives but... they are all empty. Empty and without anything... whoever did that was very good or very careful.“

Makoto became pale. Maybe this story was much bigger than she first believed. She used her own laptop and found some empty data as well. The files were named Kurosaki and Arisawa, too. She was surprised to find them on her laptop. She didn't knew about them...

“That's weird... I have the same empty data on my laptop, too. How so ever, I send you the list of names... try to find out as much as you can. This is a hot trace...“

At the same time, the mood in the Soul Society was pretty bad. Keigo was gone... and nobody seemed to see him. Karin walked with her baby bump with heavy steps threw the dark alleys and looked for him.

“Asano?!“ she jelled. “Asano, where are you?... That was so sure that the evening will get worse...“

At another place, Renji and Rukia found a trace of him...

“...do you think that he did that?“ Rukia asked when they saw a broken tree and a big hole in a high fence.

It looked like Keigo just ran threw the fence and walls. Renji shaked his head because he couldn't believe it.

“I still don't believe it... Why he freaks out so much? And since when he is so strong?“

“I don't know... What if he remembered something after the thirteenth or fourteenth Sake and thinks that we tried to kill him?“ Rukia asked scared. “I mean... he fades away, after he sees a photo of Ichigo and than starts to break threw walls?“

“Hmm... Asano is just someone who can't be understood? Come on... I am pretty sure he went to the academy and hides in his quarter...“

While the Abarais went to the living-quarters of the academy, Isshin met Kaneda again several blocks away...

“Oh, Ochi-san... good to see you!“

“I wish I could say the same.“ Kaneda moaned bad tempered. He was still mad on the Kurosakis.

Kaneda needed some time for himself after he spend the whole day with cleaning his captains labs. He also had to think about his unborn child. He was worried that he didn't hear anything till today. And now he met the man who gave birth to a human with Shinigami-powers long before.

“Ochi-san... have you seen Asano? He ran away!“ Isshin wailed abashed.

“He ran away? What did you did to him?“ Kaneda asked mad.

“Nothing! I didn't touch him! I... my daughter run a dinner-party for him, he drunk to much of self-burned Sake and became drunk. So we took him to bed. But five minutes later he freaked out and disappeared.“

Kaneda looked on Isshin and couldn't believe this shocking story: “You... gave Sake to someone who was addicted to alcohol before his death. And it was self-made?“

“We just celebrated! And that was it... And than he fell asleep and ran away...“

“So... he slept?!“

“Yes!“

“Oh... That means we have a problem!“ Kaneda wailed now. “Keigo has terrible nightmares since he is in Soul Society. He is tauted by voices...“

“Voices? His Zanpakutou tries to call him?!“ Isshin realized. “He is developing very fast...“

“I hope that they are Zanpakutous... He told me about two voices! That's very strange. And because they thought hat he has an Inner-Hollow, they gave him an single-room to observe him. He has somnambulism...“

“Than he is really tough when he sleeps. He left a big hole in the wall!“

“He... left a hole in the wall?!“ Kaneda was shocked. “I think I should help you to find him!“

The man they looked for, walked threw the alleys in trance. He had wood splitters in his hairs and on his clouthes. And he was full of dirt. Everything was blurred and fogged. Everything was so surreal.

Here, he thought, is his future. He didn't had a past. He was just a soul. A soul as like so many other souls... that went here after they lived thier live in the world of the living. Some died because they went just 'old' or because it was the nature circle of live. But others died because they were ripped out of thier lives. They were 'killed' or 'murdered' as it was called. Thier souls were ripped out of thier irdic bodys and wandered threw the World of the Living restlessly. Invisible for the living. Till a Shinigami, that one Keigo was in training right now, comes to send them to the Soul Society. But now it seemed to be true what they told about him behind his back...

He knew the rumors. He could hear the people whispering. They always mentioned the name Kurosaki. And that he was a friend. But this visions... Were that memories... and was Kurosaki really a friend...?

“Yes, that are memories!“ the dark voice bawled again.

Keigo was surprised. Is this guy reading his minds.

“I am your minds. When do you realize! I am you!“ the voice bawled again and proved that he was really reading his minds.

“NO!“ he other voice screamed paniced with a loud and surprisingly intrusive way. “He lies... I am the voice of your inner soul. He is an intruder. He wants to subdue you...“

“I told both of you to leave me alone!“ Keigo ranted loudly.

His voice echoed threw the alley and so catched the attention of an old acquainted...

Ikkaku Madarame, liutenant of the eleventh division for several years now, just met an old friend and was on his way home, when he heared that voice. This annyoing and bloodcurdling voice, he would recognize everywhere. This voice he head to hear every day when he was on mission in the world of the living and had to live with this friend of Ichigo Kurosaki and his brash, scary sister. This voice, he couls still hear in one of this 'TV-sets' in the world of the living of one of this animated movies, everyone said they were drawned. This voice that was definetly comming from this person walking next to him in the alley and who hold his hears. The voice of Keigo Asano.

“That is impossible!“ Ikkaku ranted when he realized that he was right with his suspect. “He... that is a uniform from the academy...?“

Ikkaku couldn't believe it. It was definetely he parade-uniform of the academy. And Keigo wore it. He knew that Asano died in the world of the living. That he became insane during the Kurosaki-Gate and run in front of an delivery van. The whole story was a secret. The real circumstances nobody knew. And there were rumors that they put him into the academy to apologize. And now he found out that all rumors were true...

Keigo stopped and turned in Ikkaku's direction, because he could feel him. The Shinigami and the Shinigami-apprentice looked on each other for a few seconds. Ikkaku was more shocked than surprised. In Keigo's mind an alarm sound... That's baldy... The baldy from his nightmares...

“I can't believe it... ASANO!“ Ikkaku jelled when he pointed with the finger on Keigo.

Keigo stopped and looked on Ikkaku when he went closer and continued to gaze on him. Keigo slowly start to get paniced. This guy looked mad and violently. Ikkaku hold one hand on the grip of his Zanpakutou and made Keigo much more nervous.

“Be aware... He is the worst of all!“ the scary voice bawled again. The friendly voice was gone suddenly...

“HEY,... SO, see you again... How dare you you wear a uniform from the academy?“ Ikkaku moaned. “Don't tell me that they let you in there...“

Keigo's face start to twitch. In his mind... new disgusting pictures poped up...

Ikkaku... threatening him with a wooden sword... when he attacked him... this girl with the brown hairs, who tries to catch Ikkaku's attention... and than threats him again... how he lifts him off the ground and forces him to give him shelter...

“HELLO! I am talking with you?“ Ikkaku moaned when he realized that Keigo didn't answered and just looked on him like a moron. “What? Did the Konzo wiped out your brain? Hey, that means you can't remember me?“

Keigo remembered some things... and they were not good...

“You...“ Keigo began and Ikkaku went a bit closer.

“Yes?“ Ikkaku expected a bow. If he was really in the academy and was Shinigami-apprentice, he had to know that he was talking to the lieutenant of the eleventh division. And he had to show him some respect.

“...are Baldy!“ Keigo murmured.

Ikkaku became mad.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?“ he screamed and prepared his Zanpakutou. “HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM...“

Ikkaku stopped scared. Now he was like paralised.

When he swung his Zanpakutou, he wanted to hold it right in front of Keigo's face to scare him. But Keigo was way faster than Ikkaku and so he lift his right arm and stopped his Zanpakutou before he was even able to react. Keigo even didn't looked away. And now he stopped the Zanpakutou of Ikkaku with only two fingers. The blade of the Zanpakutou was struck between Keigo's thumb and his forefinger. Ikkaku was astonished.

“HOW... How did you did that?“ Ikkaku asked scared.

“DO IT!“ the voice in his head shouted. “DO IT AND GET YOUR REVENGE!“

Keigos left hand went up and grabbled Ikkaku's throat. Ikkaku was to shocked to react when the 'weak' Keigo lift him off his feets and pressed his throat making it hard to breath.

“AGHHH... YOU...“ Ikkau began. His Zanpakutou fell out of his hands and he start to kick with his legs, while he start to suffocate. “If... you... are... mad... about... the... incident... at... Kurosaki's marriage... I didn't know... that... they... invited... you...“

Ikkaku looked down on them and saw that Keigo's eyes start to glow red...

“BAL-DYYYYY...“ the bawling voice sound out of Keigo's mouth.

“YOU... Are a Hollow!“ Ikkaku realized before Keigo used all his spirituall power against him... and threw him away...

Ikkaku flew threw the air... over several buildings... hit the roof of a house... crashed threw it... and landed on a shelv that crushed under him...

Mayuri Kurostutchi, captain of the twelth division heared that loud noise from his warehouse. Than he remembered the incident with the two kids, six months ago. After that he had to renovate and rebuild the warehouse. He was upset when he unlocked the door to the warehouse and stormed inside... only to see the unconscious lieutenant of the eleventh division under the debris of his new shelves...

Keigo left the crime-scene so fast, that nobody saw him. And so he suddenly stood in front of the Kuchiki-manor again, and heared someone telling his name.

“KEIGO?!“ Kaneda jelled relieved.

Suddenly Keigo had no memory on everything that just happended. At all, he didn't knew how he end up here.

“Wow,... ehm... Kaneda-kun? Where am I?“

“Oh, good... you are awake!“ Kaneda said and was relieved when he start to pull the wooden leftovers out of Keigo's hairs. “You somnambulated again. Come one... I take you home...“

Keigo felt like he had a dream... but he didn't know that he really just beat up Ikkaku... sending him threw the roof of captain Kurotsutchi's warehouse...

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

When Kaneda took Keigo back to his quarter, he met Isshin again. Isshin apologized to Keigo immediately and left to tell the others that he was fine. It was very late and time to sleep. Keigo should get sober. Ichigo and Orihime were very tired too. Both fell asleep in front of the TV, while 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo was aired...

Ichigo stood on the autopsy-table... He weared the clouthes of the coroner. His father entered the room. He weared a suit and a police-badge...

"They bring in the victim!" he said with a deep, serious voice. "It was definetely homicide!"

"Bring him in! First I have to finish the autopsy before I can confirm a homicide." Ichigo said. He was the coroner from Crime-Lab-Tokyo. His father was chief-investigator... and Orihime...

"Here is the victim! It was definetely homicide." Orihime said, wearing an overall with the letters CSI on it and bringing in a covered body into the scary room.

Ichigo turned away to take his instruments from his son. Kazui was wearing the uniform of a police-man. "That was no accident. It was definetely homicide!"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, officer." Ichigo said when he took some scalpels and a bone-saw from his son. "After the autopsy I can tell you more! Where is my assistant?"

"Here I am!" Yuzu said when she entered the room, wearing the same suit as Ichigo. "I am the substitute! Your real assistant is in maternity protection! If you allow me a comment: It was definetely homicide!"

Karin left the shadow in the background and rubbed her baby-bump: I leave for maternity protection. Good luck for the autopsy. It was definetely homicide!"

"What happened to the victim? Where he was found?" Ichigo asked while he cut off the chest of the body without looking down.

His father opened a file: "The victim is a 29-years old man, single, a well known Seiyuu and actor, was hit by a delivery-van..."

"A delivery-van..." Ichigo was shocked. When he looked down... he saw that he Keigo laying in front of him on the autopsy-table. "AGGHHH... Keigo?!"

Keigo laid in front of him. With open eyes. His body was cold. Ichigo went away scared. He cut off Keigo's chest so deep that it looked like he pushed a Zanpakutou into his chest. Keigo looked on him eagerly.

"Please continue with the autopsy, so we have the real cause of death!" Isshin said with crossed arms. "It was definetely homicide!"

"But... I can't..."

"Come on, Ichigo!" Keigo moaned and scared Ichigo. "Start and... Look on my body, the body you took my soul out and tell them what happened."

"But I can't..." Ichigo's voice failed. And instead of his own voice, he could hear the voice of the real coroner. When Keigo was in the mortuary Ichigo sneaked in and listened to the coroner. Now he heared him talking again. "The victim has various bone fractures. The cause of death is blunt violence on the head. But the victim has various older injuries from past abuse..."

"I am not surprised. You often kicked him in school, so I am not wondered that we see it even years later." Kazui murmured. "Can you tell us now a suspect, we can arrest!"

Kazui put some handcuffs out of his pocket hand hold them right in front of Ichigo's face. Orihime was really excited: "Aww... Isn't the boy looking so cute in this little sweet police uniform?"

"But... but..." Ichigo began before the voice of the real coroner came out of his mouth again. "Our victim has also some defensive injuries. Looks like he tried to defend from someone."

"And that means?" everyone jelled.

"It... was definetely homicide!" Ichigo murmured.

"Thanks, Ichigo..." Keigo's corpse start to wail. "You finally got rid off me... I told you to leave us alone!"

"Us?" Ichigo jelled. His voice sound like he was standing in a big empty room.

"Yes... US!" Keigo's plus screamed when he floated over his body. "And don't dare to think that I will go to the academy and wear that stuff!"

Keigo pointed on the small Shinigami, who was standing at the end of the table and smiled. It was Yupa!"

"Yupa?" Ichiro realized confused.

"Hey, I already said that I will become a Shinigami definetely when I die!" Yupa said proud and posed in his Shihakushou in front of the others. They applauded shortly. "I almost did it... Kurosaki-Gate was the hell for me. Just as for Asano!"

"No!" Ichigo screamed. His voice echoed like he was in a gigantic hall.

"It was definetely homicide! It was definetely homicide!" everyone said ever and ever again. "It was definetely homicide!... It was definetely homicide!..."

"No! NO!" Ichigo screamed when he suddenly was in Shinigami-Form and hold the grip of his Zanpakutou, that was the wound in Keigo's chest. "NOOOOOOO! I KILLED HIM!"

"ICHIGO, WAKE UP!"

Ichigo opened his, eyes rushed upwards and crashed with his forehead against Orihime's when she stood over him. Orihime was so shocked that she dropped her cup that shattered on the couch-table.

"Owch... What's going on with you!" she ranted while she hold her forehead. The clout hurt pretty much.

Ichigo hold his head as well. "Aww... I... did... where am I?"

Ichigo realized that it was just a nightmare. He was in his living-room. Orihime heared his groan and came to look after him.

"We fell asleep in front of the TV. When I woke up, I didn't want to wake you up so I made breakfast!" Orihime moaned while she picked up the sharps of the cup. "Did you have this nightmare again?"

"Wha-?"

"The nightmare of Asano-kun's death?" Orihime asked. "Did you dream again that he turns into a Hollow?"

"Us!"

"What?"

"It was different... he said 'us!" Ichigo murmed dazed while his son entered the room

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. He weared a pyjama that looked like the uniform of a police-man.

Ichigo screamed when he saw his 'police-man-son' again and pointed on him: "Kazui, go and change!"

"Aww... Isn't the boy looking so cute in this little sweet police uniform?" Orihime said, just like in his dream.

Ichigo didn't endure it anymore and left the room...

In the Soul Society, Ichika Abarai and her Uncle Byakuya Kuchiki were awake, too and on thier way home.

"Thank you for taking me with you! That was really exciting!" Ichika said enthusiastically.

"I am glad that you liked it!" Byakuya said proud to his niece, who had pretty much talent, as she profed last night. "I am pretty sure that... What happened here?"

Both passed the big hole in the wall, that was shaped like a human-body. Both stopped to look on it for a second. Ichika had to laugh. Byakuya was just surpised.

"What are your parents doing when they are alone?" Byakuya moaned.

Together they entered the house. Rukia and Renji were busy with tidy up the house. Ichika greeted her parents happily and asked them immediately.

"Did you celebrate a wild party tonight?"

"Yes, I would love to know, too!" Byakuya asked and crossed his arms. "As well as I would love to know why there is a big hole in your wall."

"Oh, we need to repair that, too! We had guests!" Rukia said tired while she finished cleaning the table and send her daughter away. "Ichika, go to your room and change. I want to talk to your uncle, alone!"

Ichika left the room. But instead going to her own room, she went to the guest-room to see the big hole. In the living-room Rukia lift up and left with her brother the house.

"We go to your house... I don't want Ichika to listen what I tell you now. Or she will tell it further..." Rukia said tired and went with her brother to his house to talk with him.

Meanwhile, Ichika stood in front of the big hole and realized that it had to be a person who crashed threw the wall. She went closer curiously, stepping on the futon on the ground. Something strange was inside this room. She could feel a power. A strong reiatsu. She felt something simular before. But she didn't remembered were...

Her mother meanwhile, told Byakuya the whole story.

"So Asano died due to the Kurosaki-Gate?" Byakuya asked. Rukia just nooded. "And now he is in the academy?"

"Yes! He is strong... Very strong..." Rukia explained. "But I have to think about his sleep-walking... Especially after that incident, yesterday?"

In her house, Ichika put her hands on the futon. She was able to feel him... She was pretty sure that someone she knew was in this room. And that the person had very strong spirituall powers. Ichika was very talented in feeling were a person had been. He felt that someone was laying on the futon and that the same person crashed threw the wall. Curiously Ichika put her hands on the broken wall and put her head out. There was something in the grass. It was a piece of clouth. Pretty nice clouth. That was not from a Soul from the Rukongai. Ichika took it and looked on it carefully... That was definetely a part of a uniform from the academy. Than she realized... She remembered where she felt this person before...

"WOW... I have to tell Kurosaki!" Ichika smiled and prepared everything for her secret trip to the world of the living...

Meanwhile, an envoy of the Seretei arrived in Byakuya's house...

"Captain Kuchiki, captain Abarai... there was an incident last night..."

Far away, in the twelth division barraks, Kaneda entered his quarters with a glass of 'hangover-medicine' and a 'hangover-breakfast'. Last night he brought Keigo here. And now Keigo was laying on his futon with hangover and groaned because his horrible headache.

"Drink that! It helped me always. In the 80s we celebrated much wilder!" Kaneda explained with a wide grin. Keigo didn't respond. He just starred on the celling. "Hey, what's up?"

Keigo starred succint on his celling and thinked about the recent events and the voice in his inner. Is the Kurosaki-Clan really friend or enemy? What about his visions in which he is abused? And why they became stronger every time? It was like he didn't knew everything. Fortunately both voices were quiet when Kaneda was near...

"Kaneda-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how I died in the world of the living?"

Kaneda was shocked...

In the world of the living, Keigo's death was the topic, too...

"Ichigo..." Orihime said, looking on her husband worried while he said on the kitchen-table staring on the wall. Orihime sat next to him. Kazui was in his room and was changing. "... It doesn't help when you think all time about that. Believe me, after Sora's death I felt the same. We can't change what happened, no matter how much we want! So what is the reason you still feel so bad about that. I mean why do you start to dream about Keigo-kun's autopsy?"

"Us!" Ichigo answered shortly.

"What, us?" Orihime didn't understand.

"That evening... when we visited him and he tried to escape into the elevator... He screamed: Leave us alone!" Ichigo remembered. Slowly he understood that Keigo really screamed 'us' when he tried to flee. All the time Ichigo simply thought that he misunderstood him. Everything went so fast. But now he was pretty sure that Keigo really said 'Leave us alone'. But why?

"He must have said: 'Leave me alone' and not 'leave us alone'!" Orihime answered. "You hust have misunderstood?!"

"ME and US doesn't even sound simular!" Ichigo moaned but calmed down immediately. "What do you say about that? Why he should say 'us'? Who is the other person?"

Orihime had no clue what to say now...

Keigo really had a reason to say 'US'. And his reason was going to be born soon...

"Well, everything looks good, Fukuota-san!" the gynecologist said friendly while Keigo's ex-girlfriend laid on a bed and looked into the air. "No later than one or two weeks. And than it is time."

Akira Fukuota, Seiyuu, Starlet and rather moderate sucessfull actress as well as the former girlfriend of Keigo Asano was crying. Because she had no clue how to go on. She was pregnant. Normally a wonderful situation. But she was pregnant with a child, she wasn't able to care for. She was broke, she had no regulated income anymore, just lost her penthouse and had debts. And she was pregnant from a guy who sucessfully killed himself by jumping in front of a car, only a few days after he found out that he will be a father...

"Take care of you and relax a little bit. Please avoid any form of agitation!" the doctor explained and handed her a printed ultrasound-picture.

Akira left the doctor's office and start to cry... Keigo was such a louse, she thought. She thought that after all the shit he went threw in the past, he wanted to be there for his child. She always believed that. She knew that Keigo's biggest wish was an intact family. An intact family, he never had. But it was her own fault that she was left behind with nothing. She avoid to tell Keigo about her pregnancy for more than one month because Keigo was drinking so much in that time. He took drugs again. He destroyed himself. After the rampage in Haneda, she realized that she was not innoncent as well. That she was a horrible girlfriend. Not just to Keigo. Keigo bequeathed everything to foreigners and his own child left with nothing. It was unfair. But as mentioned, Keigo didn't know about it. He had no chance to arrange something.

Akira went to a bench in a nearby park and hold her baby bump. First she thougt about making an abortion. A child from a psychological unstable drug addict sound not very good. But when he died, she was not able to do so. She was not able to kill this little life. There had to be a way? When she looked for a handkerchief in her purse, she found that envelope...

That was weird. She didn't knew that envelope. It had been in her purse for months, because she didn't had that purse with her for months, because she stored it over the winter. Curiously she opened the envelope and found a note, written by herself...

"What ist that?" she asked herself, while she opened the envelope and found her old notes from the 'Kurosaki-Gate-time'. "That's my handwriting... what did I write there?"

Curiously she read the note and saw all the names she wrote back then. …Ichigo Kurosaki, possibly a friend... Tatsuki Arisawa, not sure... Yasutora Sado, known one..., Akira remembered the last name. That is this boxer! But the other names caused a very strange feeling.

"Kurosaki... that sounds familiar... But where do I know that?" she asked herself before she took her smartphone to search for that name...

In the Kurosaki-house, Kazui prepared to leave. He was going to meet with Yupa. Orihime was going to leave, too. She had to purchase some things for today evening, so Ichigo would be alone in the clinic for a few hours. Orihime didn't want to leave Ichigo alone, right now. But she was running a dinner-party tonight. Kazui went down the stairs happily and left.

"I'm with Yupa!" he jelled.

"Kazui, wait a moment..." Ichigo jelled after him and Kazui stopped to turn to his father. He remembered every word Yupa said in his dream. "Kazui... If you and Yupa ever talk about what happened... talk about it. If you see that your friend is bottle up something... aww you know!"

Kazui was surprised: "Okay!"

After that Kazui left the house. He was sure that his father was worried about something.

Ichigo looked after his son. That his best friend knew the family-secret made many things much easier, but Ichigo was really worried about the boy, too. He hoped for Kazui that Yupa doesn't developes like Keigo, or something. Because Yupa was still full aware of everyhitng what happened to him during the Kurosaki-Gate...

Someone else, suffering under the side-effects of Kurosaki-Gate, woke up slowly when she realized two hands, touching her stomach and talking about her. Carefully she opened her eyes to look into the bright light of the ceiling-light.

"OH, doctor I think she wakes up!" Michiru heared her mother saying.

"Aww... Where am I?" Michiru murmured before she realized in shock that she was in a hospital. And that a doctor was touching her baby bump. In fear, she start to scream! "AAAAAGGGHHHHH... WHAT do you do with me?"

"Michiru, calm down!" her mother jelled and took her hand. "Everything is fine! You are in the hospital!"

"NO! Not the hospital! I don't want..." Michiru cried. She knew... if she was in hospital... she was busted. The last thing she remembered was that she sat in that Café and talked with this journalist. And now her secret about her 'invisible Shinigami-Baby' was going to be exposed. "Agghhh... What do you to?"

The doctor had an ultrasound-monitor with him and prepared it to scan Michiru's baby-bump.

"Michiru-chan... My dear, you won't believe it! You are pregnant!" her mother said happily. "It's a miracle!"

"Pregnant?" Michiru looked on her mother and didn't understood why she was not mad. "You... are not mad?"

"Why I should be mad?" her mother asked shocked. "It is wonderful. I just feel bad because I didn't realized before. And because I always wailed that I will never have grandchildren. And now... Your father is so excited, too! He left to buy a soft toy..."

Michiru had the feeling that her mother was already under control by the Shinigami-Baby. Did she really say that she and her father are exited? Michiru wasn't married, was living with her parents and they had no room for the child. A child they wouldn't be able to see...

"Okay, here we go! Please hold still for a moment!" the doctor said when he start with the ultrasound.

"NO!" Michiru screamed. "Don't do that!"

"You don't have to be worried. It doesn't hurts! You won't feel anything..." the doctor said with a smile. He simply thought that Michiru was only surprised.

"NO! No photos... please! These creatures can't be photographed..." Michiru cried and pressed her pillow on her face. She was not able to face it.

"What are you talking about?" her mother asked confused.

"NO! Please don't do it... You won't see anything!" Michiru became paniced. It was over... soon her 'invisible' baby will 'not' appear on the screen.

"Awww... Look on that!" her mother said delightful and took away the pillow. "Isn't that wonderful! As I said... It's a miracle..."

"Awww... No! I can't explain that... I..." when Michiru opened her eyes she couldn't believe them. On the screen, she could see a baby. Her baby! It was visible. "D... don't tell me that you are... able to see it?"

"Awww... Michiru, why are you talking so weird stuff. Of course I can see it! And it's beautiful!"

"Look here..." the doctor said and pointed on the screen. "...here is the head, the arms, the legs... everything looks fine. You have a healthy little baby in you..."

Michiru was speechless. She had no clue what to say now. Her baby... was not invisble. It was also not wearing a black Kimono. At least the Kimono was not visible on the screen.

"I... am pregnant..." Michiru stuttered relieved and start to cry. Maybe she gets a normal baby... she really hoped so.

Several kilometres away, Kazui and Yupa played on a playground not far away from Yupa's house. Both boys didn't know that Yupa's parents watched them suspiciously.

"But I tell you the truth! Something is wrong with our son! I can feel it!" Yupa's mother said worried to her husband.

"I would say something is wrong with this Kurosaki-boy!" Yupas father replied. "I don't know why, but since our son befriended this boy... he is different! Like he is hiding something!"

Yupas parents were unaware that thier son had contact to the supernatural. While playing soccer the boys were distracted. But Kazui was able to feel that someone he knew was not far away. Yupa saw that Kazui didn't kick back the ball and that the ball rolled away behind Kazui while looked onto the sky.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I feel something!" Kazui said and pointed on a nearby wall.

"Oh... Is there a hollow somewhere?"

"No! I think... it's Ichika!"

Ichika was indeed very close. She was looking for Kazui. She couldn't wait to tell him what she just felt in her house. They boys went closer to the wall. Ichika had to be close.

"Is these Ichika here on duty?"

"No, but sometimes she just visits me and we train together a little bit." Kazui explained. "She is very strong."

"Thanks for the compliment!" Ichika said.

The boys turned. Ichika suddenly appeared right behind them. Yupa dropped his ball and it rolled in front of Ichika's feets. Curiously she took the ball to look on it.

"Hello Ichika!" Kazui said and greeted her, while Yupa looked on the young Shinigami with open mouth.

"Nice to see you again!" Ichika said proudly and turned to face Yupa. "And you are?"

"This is Yupa. My best friend! He is able to see you, so we don't need to act like you are not there." Kazui explained. "Say Hello, Yupa!"

"Hello, Yupa!" Yupa parroted without thinking. He was not able to get his view of of the red haired girl.

Ichika thought that Yupa's face emotion looked really silly. But she she didn't like how he stared at her. She didn't understood, as well.

"Hey, why are you looking so weird on me?" Ichika asked. "Are you sick?"

"No! I am thrilled!" Yupa said and took his ball again.

"Oh, thanks! You should be!" Ichika said satisfied and turned to Kazui again. "Kurosaki, I need to tell you something... ehm... Would you please tell your friend that I don't like how he gazes on me!"

Kazui didn't realized that his best friend just got a crush on Ichika and smiled: "Yupa is privy! I don't have any secrets from hin anymore. Everything you tell me, he can know, too! So what do you want to tell me?"

While Ichika enlighted the both boys, Yupa's mother was totally confused and rubbed her eyes. Her husband entered and was surprised.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know... But I could swear that I just saw how our son's ball floated in the air right in front of him..."

Outside Kazui was thrilled...

"No, really?"

"Yes!" Ichika said and presented the piece of clouth, she found, to the boys. "That was definetely Asano! He was in my house last night! And he weared a uniform from the academy!"

"That means he is in the academy!" Kazui said cheefully. "That's great. I already wanted my parents to sign him up there. To apologize that we accidentely hurt him.

"Mom and Dad knew it. I don't know how for long, but I had to tell you!" Ichika explained.

"You mean Asano? The actor you grilled?" Yupa asked still gazing on Ichika.

"Hey, we didn't do that on purpose!" Ichika moaned. "No matter, Kurosaki don't tell anyone. I have to go back before Mom and Dad realize that I am gone. I have to go. See you... and you stop to stare on me!"

After these words, Ichika left as fast as she appeared. Kazui was really excited of course. Yupa, who didn't listened anything and just stared on her, was still dreaming about her. Kazui was talking loud and fast while they walked back to Yupa's house...

"That's so awesome! Asano will become a Shinigami. That's great after he ran in front of the delivery-van because of us... hey, Yupa... are you listen?"

Yupa was still dreaming of Ichika: "Hmm, what did you say?"

"Why do you act so weird?" Kazui asked while they arrived in front of Yupa's house.

Both boys didn't realize that Yupa's parents opened a window and hid under it to eavesdrop on thier conversation secretly...

"Hey, I know what's going on!... So that is the reason you are so strange..." Kazui said. Yupa's parents got thrilled. Finally they would get an answer on thier sons lates behavior. "You have a crush on Ichika, haven't you?"

Yupa's mother hold her mouth, so nobody could hear her laughing. His father was speechless and surprised.

"WHAT?" Yupa jelled and became red. "No, I am... just...admire her... strengh and her... power..."

Inside Yupa's mother continued laughing. His father grinned...

"... what she told us is unbelivable! Will you tell your parents?" Yupa asked to change the topic.

"I don't know. I don't think that they will like it!"

"Why? I thought they will be happy?"

"Yes... but they... I don't know... I have to go, now. Mommy wanted me to be home on time. Today we will have guests from Germany for a dinner-party." Kazui told and and said good-bye. "But now tell me the truth... do you have a crush on Ichika, or not?"

Yupa became red again. "I... ehm... She is just... extraordinary..." Yupa's parents and Kazui start to smile.

It was so sweet. Thier little son was in love for the first time in his live. It would explain his strange behavior in the last time. But his following words, would scare them: "... if it's true what she told and if that really happens to someone who gets to Soul Society, I can not await to die..."

Yupa's mother was so scared that the became unconscious. His father hold his mouth to not to scream...

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Kazui didn't saw how Yupa was pulled inside by his worried parents and how they start to interrogate him. Kazui walked home and saw the pregnant woman standing in front of the closed clinic. She stood on the window and tried to see anything inside.

Akira googled Ichigo's name and found the clinic this way. She asked herself what this doctor had to to with Keigo. He never mentioned him. But she was pretty sure that this guy could tell her something. But the clinic was closed and nobody was inside. Ichigo spend the whole day, sitting on the dinning table and thinking about Keigo's 'us'. He was not aware that the answer was standing right in front of his door.

"Hello! Do you want to see my father?" Kazui asked the foreign woman.

"What? Is this your father's clinic? So you are Ichigo Kurosaki's son, aren't you?" Akira asked. "Why it's closed?"

Kazui shrugged and shaked his head. He didn't know! Maybe his father was on a Shinigami-mission and locked up before: "Do you need help?"

"No! I... Just wanted to ask you father something. I will come later again!" Akira said and left again.

Several Kilometres away, Michiru Ogawa was crying wildly when she hold the printed ultrasound-picture in her hands. She was so relieved that she was not giving birth to a invisible Shinigami-Baby but she was still afraid that it will become one some day. As well as she was afraid that she could nobody tell the truth about the child's father.

"Oh, please stop crying!" her mother was begging. The thought that Michiru blame herself for not beeing careful. But Michiru thought that she was infertile so nobody could expect that she get's pregnant. "Michiru, we don't blame you for anything and we are not mad or something. We are really happy for you!"

Michiru said something, but she cried so loudly that noone could understand her.

"Did... did you had just a one-night-stand? Is this the reason? You don't know who the father is?"

Michiru shaked her head and continued crying. "I know who!"

"Okay, and who is it?"

Michiru looked on her mother guiltily and just start to cry again. Her mother became so sad and it broke her heart to see her daughter in this condition. She left the room to get something to drink for her and met Ryuuken again.

"OH, doctor could you please look after my daughter again. She doesn't feel well!"

Ryuuken nooded and went into the room. Michiru Ogawa was crying so loud that she didn't realized who just entered. But when Michiru saw the Quincy, she start to scream: "AAAAGHHHHH... YOU!"

"Wha... Hey, why are you screaming...?"

"OH MY GOD, I AM IN YOUR HOSPITAL!"

"Please, stop screaming. What's going on with you?" Ryuuken asked overwhelmed and went a step closer.

"NO! Don't come closer!" Michiru said scared and lift her hand. She knew that the man in front of her was not an ordinary human.

"I am just here to look how you are..." Ryuuken explained quietly and went another step closer to her.

"NO! You... you... Arrow shooting witcher won't touch me..." Michiru jelled and almost fell out of her bed. Ryuuken was shocked. Did this woman just call him 'witcher'? He realized that she had to remember him and the 'Kurosaki-Gate'!

"What... did... you... said... right... now...?"

"You... How ever they called you... ehm... Quimby... Quinty... how ever... get your 'witcher' hands off me!" Michiru ranted and lift off to get out off the way.

Ryuuken was like he was paralyzed. He was now pretty sure that she remembered Kurosaki-Gate...

On the parking-lot, the woman who took Michiru to the hospital talked with her colleagues in the edditorial office by phone...

"...after everything you told me, all traces went to this Kurosaki!" Makoto explained and looked over her notes. "Thanks for the informations. I will confront this guy today evening."

"I think you should go to the police with that!" the man in the office said a little bit worried. "And by the way, why are you so sure that this guy has something to do with Asano's death?"

"I have no time to explain everything detailed on the phone. No later than tommorrow, during the meeting we will have for the special-broadcast we will air, I will explain everything." Makoto said proud and took the flowers from the passenger-seat. She just bought them for Michiru. "I have to hang up. The woman who gave me the informations is in hospital. I want to thank her before I go to Kurosaki..."

A few metres away, the situation escallated...

Michiru grabbled a chair and hold it like a shield in front of her...

"Ogawa-san, please... I don't want to hurt you. Why do you remember, that I..."

„Shut up!" Michiru ranted and threw the chair after him.

Ryuuken had to dodge to not to be hit by the chair. The chair crashed against the wall and damaged it. Michiru took the next chair. Ready to throw it, too.

"Please,... Ogawa-san, calm down! I don't want to hurt you our your child. I only want to know... why do you remember that Quincy and Shinigami excists?"

"I told you to stay away from me!" Michiru ranted again and start to cry again, while Ryuuken saw the port for the laughin-gas in the wall... he got an idea...

"Please... I confess, that I have the ability to... destroy hollows... but as I said, I don't want to hurt you. And now we all calm down and I explain you everything. The fact that you remember everything..."

"It's just Kaneda's fault!" Michiru wailed and dropped the chair, when she sank on her knees and hold her baby bump. That was Ryuukens chance and so he connected a oxygen-mask with the laughing-gas port.

"And... who is Kaneda?" Ryuuken asked while he activated the laughing-gas. "Is he the father of your child?"

Michiru put her hands on her face and cried. Ryuuken hid the mask behind his back and sneaked closer to her carefully. Michiru cried out something Ryuuken was not able to understand. But when she took her hands from her face... Ryuuken pressed the mask on her face. Giving her the full dose of laughing-gas.

Michiru screamed and grabbled Ryuuken's arm to get rid off the mask. But she was already too dazed to defend herself.

"I am so sorry, Ogawa-san! But you force me to this..." Ryuuken said when he gave her the highest possible dose.

"Aaaghhh... You... Wit-cher... You... arrows... Kurosaki..." after these words, Michiru fell asleep again.

Ryuuken lift her off the ground carefully and put her into bed again. When he heared her saying Kurosaki, he was sure that something must have happened. "You calm down now. I go and call Kurosaki. And than we talk about it all together..."

When Ryuuken pulled the blanket over her he could feel it. Her baby bump... a very strong Reiatsu was inside her baby bump. When he put his hand on it he could feel it. His heart stopped when he realized it...

"Oh... I think... I know why you remember!" he murmured.

The last time he felt that... was when his cousin Masaki was pregnant with Ichigo. The child of a Shinigami, as well as the child of this woman...

In fear Ryuuken ran towards his office to call someone. On his way he ran into the Ogawas who wanted to see thier daughter again. Her father carried a big teddy-bear with him.

"How is our daughter?" her father asked.

"She is sleeping now!" Ryuuken explained shortly. "I had to give her something to calm down. She is sleeping very deep now and needs rest. You shouldn't disturb her!"

Ryuuken send the Ogawas home to get some things for thier daughter. So he has enough time to arrange something.

In the Soul Society, Keigo's hangover went a little bit better. But now he felt really sad. Kaneda sat next to him and ate some of the pretzel sticks he brought. The story was just unbelivable.

Kaneda told Keigo how they met. And everything what happened in the two months before Keigo died. How it destroyed Keigo and how it drove it to despair. And how Keigo died. Of course Kaneda didn't say that Ichigo pushed Keigo in front of the delivery-van. It was a lie and nobody really knew what happened really. But Kaneda confessed that Keigo's death was very mysterious and made the people in the world of the living pretty upset. But because 'Kurosaki-Gate' went under controll a little bit later, Keigo's death was forgotten fastly. In the Soul Society there were rumors that Kurosaki killed Keigo to get revenge for the death of his sister. But these rumors were forgotten soon.

"I was very shocked when I found out that you are dead. Especially because you were going to..." Kaneda stopped. Maybe it was a really bad moment to tell Keigo about his unborn child. "...fortunately, I found you in the Rukongai several days later. Do you remember? You stole my lunch and you weren't able to talk back than. So your career as Seiyuu was over that moment..."

"I was going to what?" Keigo asked and looked on Kaneda.

"What?"

"You said, I was going to... Going to, what?" Keigo asked.

"Well... you were going to..." Kaneda was too afraid to tell it now. But suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Yes, please!"

Another Shinigami came in.

"Hey, all members of the division shall come for an important meeting. Order from Kurotsotchi-taichou. There was an incident! Highest priority!" the Shinigami said and left to tell the others.

Kaneda was a little bit relieved. So he had a few minutes to find the right words for Keigo: "Excuse me! I'll be back, soon. Feel like home!"

Kaneda left his room to went to yard with his comrades. Keigo stayed in the little room alone and hold his head. His headache was horrible. When he took the teapot to fill his cup... it happened again...

"Is he finally gone! Great, so we can talk!"

"You again?!" Keigo said scared.

This bawling voice was back. But this time it was different. He was able to talk normally and he was not in this dark emptyness. And the voice was talking to him now. It felt like... he was talking with himself. And not with two other people, as always. He was wondered, why he couldn't hear the other, friendlier, voice anymore...

"Forget him... More important is that you can finally get your revenge..."

"My... what?"

"Yes, you heared right..." the voice bawled again. That was the moment Keigo's headache became worse...

In the courtyard, all present members of the twelth division came together and bowed in front of thier captain when he stepped in front of his requits.

"Last night... Shortly after midnight, there was a huge incident. Ikkaku Madarame, the lieutenant of the eleventh division, was attacked not far away from here. He was thrown threw the roof of my private warehouse. The warehouse is totally destroyed..."

The present Shinigami moaned. Especially the Shinigami, who rebuild the warehouse only six months ago. After Kazui and Ichika burglarized and accidentely destroyed it.

"The case is under investigation! Madarame-san is hardly injured and didn't wake up till now. But it is pretty sure that he was attacked by a very strong soul. The Gotei 13 and especially 'I'... want that everyone... who possibly saw or heared something gives a statement as soon as possible. I want this case solved as soon as possible so we can rebuild the warehouse."

Shortly after midnight? Kaneda remembered that he found Keigo around that time. But that was near the Kuchiki-manor. Far away from thier warehouse...

"You can go!" the captain jelled and the present Shinigami bowed before they left.

Kaneda went back to his quarter, thinking about his captains words... when he arrived, he saw that Keigo was gone...

In the world of the living, Makoto walked threw the corridor of the hospital and knocked on Michiru's door. To her surprise there was a warning hanging on the door: "Do not enter! Very dangerous patient!" Ryuuken left it there to prevent someone entering the room. Makoto was surprised and just thought that it has to be a mistake. Or maybe she was at the wrong door. But she was curious and entered the room...

In his office, Ryuuken jused the phone on his desk to call the private-number of the Kurosaki's...

At the same time, Kazui entered the living-room and found his father sitting on the table. Exacly as he left him several hours ago.

"Daddy?!"

Ichigo was scared and looked on his son. "Ka.. Kazui...?"

"You're home?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Ehmm... there was a woman in front of the door. She thought that you are not home!" Kazui explained.

Ichigo looked on clock and realized that it was afternoon. "Oh my gosh, I didn't open the clinic..."

"She left!"

"Did she said what she wanted?" Ichigo asked right when the phone start to ring: "Oh... wait... Hello!"

"KUROSAKI! IT'S A DISASTER!" Ryuuken screamed afraid.

"Wha... What's going on Ishida-san? Is that you? Why do you scream!"

"We have a problem!"

"We?"

"YES! WE!" Ryuuken jelled and took a deep breath to calm down. "Our problem, is right here in the hospital... an screams things, she shouldn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you by phone. More important is that you come as quick as you can too look on this woman. As I said... She knows things, she... well..."

"Don't tell me that... It's about the thing?!" Ichigo asked shocked. He became pale.

"OH, yes... The big thing! Because that, it's really important that you come and see her..."

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" Ichigo jelled while he grabbled his Substitute-Shinigami-Badge and left his body before he hang off. In panic he threw the phone into the drawler under it. "KAZUI... Kazui, I need to check something. You stay here and keep an eye on my body."

"May I come with you? You said that I can join you for training!" Kazui said and prepared to transform, too.

"I... ehm... that's not a Hollow! I have to check something!"

"In Shinigami-form?"

"Well... That's fater!" Ichigo explained an ran out. "Tell you mother that I will be back sooo... ooonn..."

With these words Ichigo left the house threw the open window and jumped away over the roofs...

"That's unfair!" Kazui moaned while he carried his fathers body to the couch and covered him with a blanket. "Hmm... He didn't say 'NO'!"

Kazui transformed and followed his father...

In the hospital Makoto was shocked when she saw what happened. Michiru was in her bad again, drugged with laughing-gas. She definetly cried and a broken chair laid in the corner.

"Gosh... What happened here?" Makoto said when she placed the flowers on the side-table. "Laughing-gas?! What did you did that they have to sedate you with laughing-gas?"

Michir meanwhile dreamed about Ichigo, threating her with his Zanpakutou, while she is holding a baby in a black Kimono in her hands...

"Ogawa-san?" Michiru heared a female voice and opened her eyes. A bright shining light blended her. She was looking into the light from the ceiling-light.

Makoto took off the oxygen-mask from her face and stopped the laughing-gas.

"Ogawa-san, can you hear me?" Michiru heared the voice again. It sound like it was played from a slow running audio-tape. "I just wanted to thank you. Thanks to you I maybe solved one of the biggest mysteries of our contry. I will arrange that you will be honoured...

Michiru felt like she was several tons heavy. She couldn't move and couldn't feel anything. But she knew that it had to be Makoto, standing right next to her. "Hi-ra-ba-ta..."

"Yes... Excactly. It's me: Makoto Hirabata! You know... We were talking in that Café before you faded away. Thanks to you I finally solved this crime and..."

"What... who... where..."

"I can't stay longer. I wish you all the best!" Makoto said. "And for your baby, too!"

"Shinigami... baby..."

"Shinigami? Don't worry... You won't die!" Makoto thought that Michiru was hallucinating.

"No... Kurosaki..."

"Don't worry! This Kurosaki guy... will recieve his deserved punishment!" Makoto said and said goodbye. She was going to face Ichigo already today. "Take care of yourself, Ogawa-san! And get well soon!"

Michiru could feel that Makoto left the room again. She wanted to scream, but the laughing-gas was still affecting her. Michiru knew: If Makoto really goes to face Kurosaki... she will be dead!"

"No... I... have... to... stop... her..." Michiru trembled and rolled herself out of the bed. Everything was circling. She felt dazed... but she couldn't tolerate, that another person dies...

In the Soul Society, Keigo was dazed, too while he entered the libary of the academy and staggered like a drunk between the bookshelves. He was looking for a book with informations. Some time ago, he heared that they had a copy of it.

"Are you my Zanpakutou?" Keigo asked while the voice steared him.

"I am everything what you are. And I am everything you want!" the voice bawled.

"I don't like your voice!" Keigo wailed while he reached the shelve he was looking for.

"Says the one with the shrill voice, that made everyone upset..." the voice bawled again and Keigo could feel a stinch in his head...

Flashbacks appeared in his mind... His sister, when she slapped him right in front of his parents... Renji, beating him with is fist into the face... Ichigo lifting his arm to tackle down Keigo to the ground... Tatsuki, grabling him and pushing him against a wall... Keigo roared and went down on his knees... People who hold thier ears when he talked with them...

Keigo's wailing catched Isshin's attention. Isshin was in the libary to get something and realized that it had to be Keigo...

In the world of the Living Michiru was wailing, too. She took her clouthes and put them on as good as she could. Her mind slowly cleared off and so she was able to leave the room while Ryuuken start to feel Ichigo's presence.

Ryyuken opened the window to his office and Ichigo jumped inside, in Shinigami-Form.

"I came as fast as possible... What happened? Does this woman really knows everything?" Ichigo asked worried.

"I'm afraid yes!" Ryuuken said when he closed his window again. "But the worst thing, is that she is..."

A loud bang interrupted him. Both turned to the closed window scared, and saw that Kazui smashed against the glass from outside. Slowly and with a loud squeaking noise, Kazui slipped down.

"KAZUI!?" Ichigo screamed and opened the window again to get his son before he falls down. "What do you do here? I told you to stay at home!"

Kazui smiled innoncently when his father carried him inside and looked on him angrilly. "You didn't say 'NO' when I asked!"

Ichigo moaned. It was not the right time to upset and turned to the Quincy again. "We discuss that later... So, what's about the woman? Who is she, anyway?"

„Michiru Ogawa!"

"Ogawa?" Ichigo was shocked. "She... She is one of Orihime's friends!"

"Yes... I know, but that's not the only reason! Kurosaki, you know Ogawa? Is she in contact with other Shinigami, too?"

"No!" Ichigo shaked his head confused. "No, not Ogawa... By the way neighter me nor Orihime even saw her since that evening!"

"Which evening? What happened?"

"Well... The evening, the Soul Society was finally able to stop this whole Kurosaki-Gate-shit. We met Ogawa in front of a hospital in Shibuya. She was injured and totally upset. She was able to see us in Shinigami-Form and was not able to bear it. She had contact to Asano!"

"Your friend, that actor!"

"Yes... We didn't want to leave her alone. So we asked that Shinigami from the twelth division to take care of her and to replace her memories." Ichigo explained.

"Oh... Well he really 'took care of her'!" Ryuuken said in quotation marks. "But I am not so sure with the memories!"

"And what do you mean with 'took care of her'?" Ichigo asked.

"Ogawa... Is pregnant! In the 25 week!"

Ichigo was shocked...

In the Soul Society, Keigo finally found a little book about the so called 'Substitute-Shinigami' in one of the shelves...

'Substitute-Shinigami are humans with Shinigami-Powers, who recieved thier powers due to purposive transfer, from a Shinigami to a normal human, or are born with strong spirituall powers. In second case, one parent is a Shinigami, while the other is a normal human. The gain and activation of the powers, is linked with high pysicall risks...' Keigo read on the first page. Curiously he skipped some sides. '...Substitue-Shinigami normally doesn't have the necessary conrol about thier spirituall-powers and might influence others with it... especially humans...'

"So, there you read it! Now you know why he wanted to get rid off you." the voice bawled again, making his headache much more painful.

"AGHHH... What dou you mean?" Keigo wailed.

Isshin was curious and carefully looked over one ofhe shelves. He saw Keigo sitting on the ground while he skipped some more pages and looked on a picture of a Substitute-Shinigami-Badge.

'Around the two-thousand-years long history of the Gotei 13, there are 45 registered births of Substitute-Shinigami and 6 cases of purposive transfer. Out of the 45 born children, 19 died long before thier powers were activated by sickness, violence, starvation or were killed by Hollows. One died while he was developing powers, during a heavy 'war-incident' in the city of Hiroshima in the world of the living. Cause of death was a weapon called 'atomic-bomb'. 21 lived thier liefes, without ever developing Shinigami-powers, but with strong spiritual-powers. They were able to see spirits and Shinigami, for example...'

Isshin was surprised of the trembling Keigo. It looked like he was talking to someone.

'...4 of the children gained Shinigami-powers, in the process explained in chapter 3. They solved thier duty for thier whole live...' when he skipped the rest of the page and continued... pictures of Ichigo and Kazui appeared. On the next pages were sketches of Substitute-Shinigami who lived hundreds of years before. The next chapter was about Kugo Ginjo, the following about Ichigo Kurosaki...

"Hey, Asano!" Isshin said. Keigo looked up to Isshin who was standing right in front of him. "Is everything allright?"

Keigo didn't say anything. But the voice in his head start to bawl again: "Don't trust him... he is worse than Ichigo... thousand times worse!"

"Asano, why do you sit on the ground?" Isshin asked a bit worried. "Come on, there are chairs. Are you feel better? I am so sorry, I had no clue that my self-made Sake is so strong!"

Isshin really looked like he was sorry. But Keigo was to scared to move. Isshin tried to take his hand to help him to stand up. But when Keigo saw the hand, he was shocked.

They came back: Visions of hands, slapping him into his face... Keigo start to scream while he grabbled Isshin's arm...

Isshin was so overwhelmed, when suddenly the normally much weaker Asano grabbled him, kicked him into his stomach, overpowered him and smashed him against the bookshelve. With a loud roar, Isshin crashed into the shelve and was struck between two boards. The shelve tipped over, tipping other shelves like dominos. One of the shelves crashed against the main-door, blocking it. Keigo was in ecstasy... it felt great... he suddenly felt so strong... and free...

"So... wasn't that great, or not?" the voice bawled. "And that was just the beginning!"

Keigo breathed hardly. Isshin was unconscious. His legs were visible between the leftovers of the shelve, his head was pressed against the floor under the debris.

"Isn't that great. This power... this strengh... never before you felt that..."

"Yes!" Keigo murmured and smiled carefully. It was really... great... than he saw something between the books. Ichigo was on the cover of another book. Curiously he lift of the book and looked inside. He just found Ichigo's 'not authorized' biography.

In the middle of the book were many pictures. Keigo, was on one of them...

"That's me..."

"See, how happy you have been? But that's over now... And think about the poor child?"

When the voice said the word 'child'... Keigo start to cry. Tears ran down his face... one memory came back... he is going to be a father...

Several metres away, a bunch of worried Shinigami and Shinigami-apprentices sucessfully opened the damaged door, so they could enter the destroyed libary. They saw Keigo standing in the middle of the chaos, right in front of the unconscious Isshin.

"Hey, what happened here?" one of the Shinigami jelled and grabbled his Zanpakutou. Keigo looked on him madly but he didn't respond. "Are you responsible for that mess? If yes, you will be so in trouble now!"

Keigo lost his mind completely... and start to roar...

The present Shinigami were so shocked and to surprised to react. A wave of spiritual power shoot out of Keigo and hit the Shinigami, lifting them off thier feet and smashing them against the walls. All of them roared in pain when they hit the walls and books and debris flew threw the air like in a tornado...

Keigo used Shunpo and jumped thew a window, shattering it... The present Shinigami were sure... Keigo Asano was not a normal soul... He was a Hollow!

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

The situation seemed to get out of controll. Ichigo's son wanted to tell his father the good news, he recieved from Ichika only a few minutes before. But he couldn't tell him now because his father was really upset now.

"I can't believe it. I am going to kill this jerk..." Ichigo ranted while they followed Ryuuken threw the hospital. As Ichigo was in Shinigami-form, he was able to freak out without getting attention. Nobody could see him or his son. "How dares he to make her pregnant? He should take her home and replace her memories. Aww... Really, he says that I don't take enough care of my friends and he... rapes Ogawa..."

"Ogawa-san gets a baby? But that nice, isn't it!" Kazui said. He didn't understood how serious the situation was.

"Not yet Kazui!" Ichigo moaned and turned to Ryuuken again. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure! But the worst fact is that she was brought in here by Makoto Hirabata." Ryuuken whispered.

"The TV-Bitch!" Ichigo jelled. "The woman who exposed us to the public and destroyed our lives?"

"Right her! But I don't think that she remembers anything. Both talked when Ogawa suddenly became unconscious." Ryuuken explained worried while they entered the room. "So, here she is... AAAGGHHH!

Ryuuken's scream echoed threw the corridor. A nurse rushed inside: "Doctor Ishida, what happened?"

"Sound the alarm! A patient is missing!" Ryuuken jelled.

Ichigo was shocked again... Ogawa was gone...

In the Soul Society the Hollow-Alarm sound over the academy. Warnings sound out off all speakers. Keigo was wanted...

In the World of the Living Orihime and Tatsuki arrived home with several shopping-bags. In the living-room, they found the empty bodies of Ichigo and Kazui and were surprised.

"They left thier bodies!" Tatsuki realized when she saw that Ichigo was 'dead'.

"Hmm... Maybe they train together! Or there is a Hollow somewhere!" Orihime said and prepared everything to cook. "Thank you for helping me in the kitchen Tatsuki-chan."

"Sure Orihime! But... may I ask you... what exactly do you want to cook?" Tatsuki asked nervously.

"Oh, I got a reciept from Yuzu, I always wanted to try!" Orihime told. Tatsuki was relieved, because that was way better than one of Orihime's creations. "Sado-kun and Kojima-kun can't join us. Sado-kun is in Osaka for a championship and Kojima-kun is in Hong Kong for a business-trip! So we are only six, today. We, you, Ishida-kun and his girlfriend.

While preparing everyhing Orihime saw that the phone was gone. Surpirised she went to the table, where the phone normally was and found it in the drawler.

"Hmm... That's weird..." Orihime was surprised and placed the phone back on it's place. Right after she put the horn back on the reciever, the phone start to ring. She picked up immediately. "Hello!"

The person who called hang off immediately. Orihime was much more surprised.

"Orihime, is everything okay?"

"I don't know... That was strange! Who ever called, just hang off..." Orihime said and hang off to to go back into the kitchen.

Michiru Ogawa was standing in a phone booth and called the Kurosaki's to check that they are home or not. Because Orihime took off, she knew that Makoto was in big danger and that she had to stop her...

In the Soul Society a Shinigami rushed threw the corridors and ran towards the big meeting-room, where the captains and lieutenants had thier meeting. They were just talking about the incident last night when the Shinigami stormed inside and start to scream...

"HOLLOW! A STUDENT OF THE ACADEMY IS OBSESSED BY A HOLLOW!" he screamed. The present people got upset.

Mentioned 'Hollow' jumped over houses, left holes in walls and attacked everyone who tried to stop him. While he ran threw the Seretei, he read the book to learn more about the enemy...

"No... I don't believe it!" Rukia said and was going to cry while she and Renji stormed out of the meeting-room to look after Keigo by themself. "We would had mentioned it!"

"He was an actor when he was still alive! He faked you!" one of the eye-witnesses moaned angrilly.

The Abarais realized that something terrible must have happened... Was is really true? Was Keigo really obsessed by a Hollow? And if yes, why they didn't mentioned before?

Karin Hitsugaya sat together with her sister in her husband's office and waited for him. Yuzu watched a catalogue with baby-clouthes happily, while her sister read a book about the Shinigami-training. Secretly she hoped to be able to start it some day. After her maternity is over...

"Why do you don't want to know what you get?" Yuzu asked wailing. "I mean... what would love to get: Boy or girl?"

"I told you a thousand times! We don't want to know before because we want that it is a surprise. And it's not important what I get. It's important that the baby is healhy and... that it inherits my 'hair-colour'!" Karin murmured. The last sentence with a little ashamed grin.

"OH... And as long as it can wear this sweet little dress!" Yuzu jelled excited when she presented Karin a dress she just found in the catalouge.

"And what if I give birth to a boy?"

"Well... Sorry, that means you have to send him to a therapist later. This dress is so sweet that he will definetely wear it." Yuzu moaned and watched further.

One second later, the could hear the alarm, too...

Kaneda Ochi just placed the cleaning utensils, he used to clean up his captains laboratory, back into the cupboard when a loud bang echoed threw the air...

He turned scared and saw that debris was raining from the ceiling and that the whole lab was couvered in dust. The lab turned into a battlefield. Coughing, Kaneda lift up again and saw that it was Keigo, who just crashed threw the roof...

"KEIGO?! WHAT THE... AGGHHH!" Kaneda screamed but Keigo grabbled his throat lift him off his feet.

"You liar..." Keigo groaned angrilly. "You knew about the pain I had to endure. And you take me to the place where they turn me to one of them!"

Keigo's voice was much deeper than normal. In shock, Kaneda grabbled his own Zanpakutou and smashed the grip into Keigo's chest. Keigo roared in pain and dropped Kaneda who immediately got on distance to him.

"KEIGO?! What's wrong with you?"

"I... WANT... MY... REVEEEEEENNGGGEEEEEEEE!" Keigo roared and a Hollow-Scream sound out of his mouth.

Kaneda became pale. That was the moment he realized that it was definetely not Keigo, who stood in front of him.

"OH... shit..." were Kaneda's last words, before he was his by a wave of spiritual energy and was thrown against the cupboard.

Kaneda shattered threw the doors of the cupboard and was sitting now inside. A device inside fell on his head: The memory-recorder of his taichou.

Some time ago, his captain used the device to fear Kaneda a little bit. In front of him he adjusted it on August 21 1985. The day Kaneda boarded the Nihon-Air-456 and was killed when the plane hit the mountain. And so Kaneda experienced the whole day again, while in front of him his 'protege' lost control about his mind more and more. The hollow slowly took over him.

"The kid... I want that kid..." the voice bawled in his head. "Find you child!"

Keigo groaned while he hold his head.

In front of the main-entrace to the twelth division, his persecutors came together and prepared for the fight. The Abarai's were with them.

"He is in there!" a Shinigami jelled and everyone grabbled his Zanpakutou. Only Renji and Rukia were too shocked to do so...

Keigo meanwhile had the feeling, that his head was going to blow off. His headache was so horrible.

"...THE CHILD! THE CHILD..." the voice bawled further.

"THE CHILD!" Keigo screamed before he remembered the pregnant Karin. "Hitsugaya-san..."

"NO, NOT HER! THE OTHER!" the voice bawled again.

"A child..." Keigo didn't care. She was goint ot give birth to a child, too. He could feel her. He remembered that Reiatsu from last evening... she was very close...

Keigo jumped away threw the big hole in the ceiling and over the roofs. He missed his persecutors for only a second... when they stormed into the lab, they only found the trembling Kaneda in the cupboard...

The pregnant woman he was looking for, picked up the phone on the desk. It was Toshiro, who knew that she was waiting in his office and warned her.

"...oh my gosh... Thank you for calling!" Karin said worried and hang off. "Yuzu... Keigo is obsessed by a Hollow!"

"WHAT?" Yuzu screamed scared while she closed the windows and curtains. "NO! They have to mistake..."

"I wish they are! But it looks like he attacked our father and now he is on a rampage here in the Seretei!" Karin moaned and start to search some drawlers for a weapon or something else to defend themself. Yuzu meanwhile fell on her knees and start to cry.

„NO NO NO NO!" she screamed. "NOT KEIGO! PLEASE, they have to be mistaken... WHAT DO YOU DO THERE?"

"I am looking for a Zanpakutou! Or something else we can use to defend ourself if it's necessary." Karin moaned and opened a cabinet with several Shihakushous inside...

In the world of the living, her brother was in panic for another reason. Michiru Ogawa was gone and was simply vanished. Pregnant by a Shinigami and with full memory on Kurosaki-Gate she was a possible danger not only for his family, as well as for herself. Michiru Ogawa fled into a bus and was on her way to the Kurosaki-Clinic to stop Makoto. In his office, Ryuuken called everyone: The security, the police, colleagues who were aware and he could trust. Kazui was in the office as well and didn't understood why everyone was freaking out. His father jumped back inside, threw the open window and was mad.

"Nothing!" he jelled dissatisfied. "She is gone!"

Ryuuken just talked with the police. "No... No, she is not contaigous... Okay. Yes... Thank you!" Ryuuken hang off. "I told the Police that Ogawa escaped from the psychiatric-station and that she is schizophrenic. So they don't believe her if she goes to the police. You really didn't know about her pregnancy?"

"No! Orihime cut off the contact to her friends after we had to flee, because she doesn't trust anyone anymore. She didn't know as well..."

Indeed Orihime was the calmest off all. Although she was busy in the kitchen to prepare her dinner-party. Tatsuki stood next to her to keep sure that the don't makes any experiments.

"My therapist told me that I have some kind of lack of self-esteem!" Tatsuki told while she set the table. "This mounteback believes that I am afraid of conflicts and that I use violence to try to remain the calm."

Orihime looked on her worried. "Well, I have to admit that your methods were kind of borderline. Many people thought so."

Tatsuki moaned. "I mean... This guy thinks that a am bottle up things with me. That I am afraid that I don't live a normal life." she wailed before she looked on the both 'dead' bodies in the living-room. "But I have to agree that nothing seems to be normal anymore."

The phone rang again. Orihime picked up. "Hello... Ishida-kun, nice to hear you!... Your plane just arrived... Oh, that sounds great... Okay, so we see you today evening..." Orihime was excited and hang off again. "Ishida-kun and his girlfriend just arrived in Narita. They will be here in a few hours!"

"She is German, isn't she? How we want to communicate with her?" Tatsuki asked. She was able to talk a little bit English, but she really just know Japanese.

"She studied Japanese!" Orihime answered with a smile and Tatsuki was a little bit relieved. "So that means we have to be careful with what we say!"

Tatsuki had to laugh.

Ichigo meanwhile had no reason to laugh...

"How this could happen?!" Ichigo wailed while he walked up and down and hold his head. "Aww... I have to tell Orihime. She invited your son for a dinner-party tonight and she doesn't know what's going on here... Call me when you find out something!"

After he finished Ichigo jumped out of the window and disappeared. His son remained on the open window for a few seconds and watched his father shunpoing over the roof away. "But Daddy, I really need to tell you something!"

So far Kazui was not able to tell his father the great news.

"Ishida-san...?"

When Kazui turned to the Quincy, he saw him running out of his office When Ichigo mentioned Uryuu, he remembered that he wanted to pick him up at the airport. "AHHH... Uryuu... his plane must have arrived already..."

Kazui was alone now and shrugged: "Hmm... Adults!"

Keigo meanwhile was able to escape the mass of Shinigami that tried to kill him and hid in a warehouse. While hundreds of Shinigami hunting him, he read the book about Ichigo as fast as possible... there were many scary things inside...

"Don't waste your time with this stupid book. Find the guy and get revenge for your live and your child!" the voice bawled again and Keigo felt that horrible pain in his head again...

Not far away, Yuzu and Karin locked themself up in Toshiro's office and found some Shihakushous in the cabinet...

"They are not Toshiro's! They are too big for him!" Karin murmured when she saw that the Shihakushous were for normal size adults. Her husband looked like a 19-years old now, but he was still relatively small. In these Shihakushous he could disappear.

"Keigo would had look great in them!" Yuzu said crying and imagined Keigo wearing a Shihakushou. She didn't want to believe that Keigo was a Hollow. "If they find him... and he is really obsessed by a Hollow... awww... they are going to kill him!"

"Yuzu, calm down please!" Karin said and hugged her sister. "Everything will be fine!"

"He... He is not a Hollow!" Yuzu continued. She was pretty sure that it was not true and that everything was just a terrible mistake, or that it is even don't Keigo. "I know it... Yesterday... Yesterday he was nomal..."

"SSSHHHH... Everything is fine!"

Yuzu was not able to calm down. And Karin wasn't able to help her sister.

"I HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Yuzu screamed and tilted over the bookshelv, they jused the block the door, to run outside.

"NO... YUZU WAIT..." Karin screamed and followed her sister outside.

Both didn't know, that Yuzu's reaction would safe thier lives. Because only seconds later, the window shattered and Keigo jumped inside... looking for the pregnant woman and her child...

Rukia and Renji were not able to hear everything that was spoken in the crowd. But the could hear that someone screamed that Keigo was seen near the tenth division. Rukia was shocked.

"The tenth... Renji, we have to go there! Karin and Yuzu are there..." Rukia said worried and so they went to the tenth division, too.

There Keigo walked threw the office like a maniac. They were here, he could feel it. They stood right here. His murders sisters.

"FORGET THAT SNIPES! REMEMBER YOUR REVENGE! REVENGE REVENGE REVENGE! YOU WILL KILL KUROSAKI!"

„Revenge!" Keigo roared satisfied and lift up the Shihakushou he found on the ground. "I will kill... Kurosaki."

Once again, there was this horrible pain in his head. He felt that he was falling again.

"... Kei-...go... Keigo..." the other voice was back again. But this time it sound desperate and like it came from far away. "... don't... do... it... That's... not... you..."

"QUIET!" the evil voice bawled again. But this time it came out of Keigo's mouth... "I AM YOU!"

The building start to tremble. Karin could feel it and almost fell down while Yuzu was already outside and faced the mass of onrushing Shinigami. She lift her hands and screamed as loud as possible to stop them. It surprisingly worked and the Shinigami looked on her confused. They even became silent.

"CALM DOWN! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?"

"Go away, Kurosaki Yuzu-san!" one of the Shinigami jelled. "We are looking for a Hollow!"

"Just give me one evidence that Asano is really a Hollow..." Yuzu screamed fighting against her tears.

Only one second later, a big explosion blow away the roof of Toshiro's office. Everyone who was close was thrown down from the feet. Yuzu screamed again, while debris and roof-parts rained from the sky. A heavy blast blowed away the Shinigami, throwing some of them hundreds of metres away. Karin fell on her knees when the door in front of her was ripped out and fell on her. Karin moaned and realized that she was not able to move anymore. A Zanpakutou landed in front of Yuzu's feet while she opened her eyes again. The scene was just horrible...

High on the sky, several metres over that what was once her brother-in-law's office, he floated in the air!

Keigo Asano weared the Shihakushou he found in the office. His face was white as chalk, his hairs much longer and something that looked like a Hollowmask couvered his hairs. His eyes shined in a scary red light. A big Zanpakutou-like sword was in his hand. It was surrounded by a strange energy, Yuzu could feel very good. Yuzu was only able to stare on him with open mouth while everyone else around her was gone. Thrown far away by the blast. She was alone. And this creature, looking like a Arrancar-Hollow-Hybrid, was right over her...

Keigo was not himself anymore. He felt it. This power and this strenth, never before the felt something like that... it felt great...

"YUZU!" Karin screamed when she was able escape from under the door. "RUN AWAY!"

The loud scream was heared by the flying Hollow, too. When he looked down he saw the petite, beautiful but also totally shocked Yuzu standing right under him between all the debris.

"KUROSAKI!" Keigo screamed with his Hollow-voice and went down to attack the woman.

"YUZUUUUUU..." Karin screamed paniced.

Yuzu was so shocked, that she couldn't move... Keigo was going to attack her and reach her in less than a second. Than she will be dead. Deader as dead. But there was this short moment, she wasn't thinking about what she does... and simply lift of the Zanpakutou in front of her.

Keigo approached her. Ready too kill her. This creature that was so important for him... for this Kurosaki. And when she is dead... it will be easier... But Yuzu lift off the Zanpakutou and hold it in front of her to defend herself...

A loud bang echoed threw the Seretei. A bright light enlightened the sky. The mass of Shinigami came back again and was astonished to see Yuzu using the Zanpakutou off a wounded Shinigami to block the blade of Keigo's weapon. She was fighting him. Karin was paralyzed. The Shinigami were so astonished that they didn't move, too. Yuzu Kurosaki, had no experience in swordfight and never trained similar stuff. But nevertheless there was this moment she took the Zanpakutou instinctively and defend herself and fighted like she trained since the day of her birth.

"KEIGO!" Yuzu screamed while she blocked several of his attacks masterly. "PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT AGAINST YOU!"

"SO DIE!" Keigo groaned when he swung his weapon again and Yuzu was able to block that attack as well. "Dammed... Why are you so strong?"

Yuzu could hear it. It was definetely not Keigo. That was not his voice. She knew enough about Hollows to know that the Hollow in front of her... maybe looked like Keigo. But he was definetely not Keigo.

"KEIGO, PLEASE... I know that it is not you..." Yuzu cried. But Keigo wasn't Keigo anymore. Because he would had never attacked Yuzu. "KEIGO... I AM BEGGING YOU! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SOMEWHERE IN THERE, WAKE UP..."

"AWWWW..." Keigo screamed when Yuzu looked into his eyes. He shaked his head wildly, because something was wrong. This woman, why she was so different. Why he felt so good next to her. "Aww... Yuzu..."

Yuzu became excited. Suddenly Keigo's voice sounded normal again. That's it! It proved her feelings. "KEIGO! FIGHT AGAINS HIM!"

"I... I... ROAAAAARGHHHHH!" Keigo's short moment of mental heath was over again and he shot out a wave of spirituall engery on Yuzu...

Yuzu scraemed and lift the Zanpakutou instinctively again, to use it as a shield...

And really... Hundreds of witnesses were astonished... When Yuzu, used the foreign Zanpakutou in self-defense. It really worked. When around her all windows shattered and clouthes were ripped off from the peoples bodies, she said on the ground unharmed and hid behind the thin blade. Karin was too afraid to watch it and turned away in fear while the air around her became extremely hot.

Yuzu screamed in fear while the air around her seemed to burn. It became so hot suddenly. And there was that bright shining light...

It was over as fast as it began. And the present people only saw the uninjured, crying Yuzu sitting in the middle of the chaos. The Zanpakutou fell out of her hands and she start to scream maniacly.

"YUZU!" Karin screamed after she was finally able to escape from under the debris and ran towards her sister. "YUZU, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Awww..." Yuzu collapsed and put her head on her sisters shoulder when she cried maniacly. Karin was not able to calm her down. "Awww... Oh my gosh... Did I... just..."

Yuzu was paniced. Did she just kill Keigo?

"WOW! That was really impressive!" one of the present Shinigami murmured.

"That proves that she is a heir of the Shiba-clan!" another one added.

"YUZU!" Rukia screamed when she and Renji finally arrived. "Is everything allright... What did Keigo did to you...?"

"THAT WAS NOT KEIGO!" Yuzu screamed so loud that all present people went a step away in fear of her. Yuzu lift of hardly breathing and looked on Rukia angrilly. "THAT... WAS... NOT... KEIGO!"

The present people looked on each other and start to whisper wildly... Keigo meanwhile was gone... he looked for a way to the world of the living...

Nobody in Karakura even mentioned, that Keigo just destroyed parts of the Seretei.

Ichigo went home as fast as possible. Several other people were on the way to the Kurosaki-clinic, too.

Makoto Hirabata parked her car on the small parking lot in front of the entrace of the clinic, while Yupa desperately tried to calm down his parents.

"NO! Please... I can't tell you. But you can't know it!" Yupa wailed while his mother pulled him out of the house.

"YES WE CAN! We go now and talk with this Kurosaki about that s... stuff." his mother screamed. "How dares he to tell our son something about the death..."

Yupa's parents were really shocked about thier son's Shinigami- and Soul-Society-fantasy. There were pretty sure that it started right after Yupa befriended this Kurosaki-boy. He had to be responsible for everything. Another woman, who wanted to talk with the Kurosakis, just came around the corner when Makoto left her car and walked towards the door. Akira recognized her immediately.

Inside the Kurosaki's house Orihime just presented Tatsuki the cream cake she prepared for tonight, when Ichigo suddenly appeared and jumped inside threw the open window.

"ORIHIME!" he screamed when he land in front of the both women and throw down one of the chairs at the ready prepared dinning-table.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Orhime asked a little bit shocked. "Where have you been?"

"Orihime, something terrible happened!" Ichigo said. Right in this moment Kazui jumped inside threw the open window, too.

"DADDY!" Kazui jelled. "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Stop screaming! I mean both of you! What happened?" Tatsuki interfered.

"Oh, Orihime, Tatsuki... You won't believe what I just found out..." Ichigo explained before it suddenly rang at the door.

"Tatsuki, please open the door!" Orihime asked and Tatsuki left to look who was in front of the door. Orihime looked on Ichigo again. "So, what happened? And why you two left so overhastly...?"

Tatsuki meanwhile went to the door. The doorbell rang again...

"Yes... I am comming!" Tatsuki jelled.

Michiru Ogawa stormed out of the bus and ran as fast as possible towards the Kurosaki-clinic. She saw the car on the parking lot and was afraid to be too late...

"Orihime..." Ichigo said hard breathing. "It's about Ogawa!"

"Ogawa? What's up with her? Did something happened to her?" Orihime asked worried.

In the corridor, Tatsuki reached the door and opened it. She was shocked to see the famous news-announcer outside.

"Good evening, I need to talk to..." Makoto said before Tatsuki start to scream and smashed the door close.

"Tatsuki-chan, is everything alright?" Orihime asked confused when she heared the scream and the loud bang.

In fear Tatsuki stormed back to the living-room. She was as white as chalk in the face and tried to not to freak out. "Hirabata is on the door!"

"WHAT?" the Kurosaki's screamed shocked.

"The TV-woman?" Kazui added slightly angry.

"Exactly." Tatsuki wailed while someone knocked on the door loudly.

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU ARE HOME!" Makoto shouted and hammered against the door.

Yupa's parents just came around the corner when Michiru passed them and ran towards Makoto, who already stood in front ot the Kurosaki's door.

"HIRABATA-SAN, NOOOOOOO!"

"AGGHHH... THE TV-WOMAN!" Yupa screamed when he recognized the woman in front of his friends door.

"YUPA... Stay here!" his mother screamed when her son got rid off her and ran towards the woman.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Akira asked when she reached the group, too.

Makoto turned when she heared Michiru's voice. "O... Ogawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"NO! GO AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Michiru screamed paniced and ran towards her.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Makoto asked confused.

"GO AWAY!" Yupa screamed angrilly and placed himself between the door and Makoto.

"YUPA! That's impolite!" his father ranted. "Hey, aren't you the woman from the news?"

"YOU HAVE TO GO AWAY!... OR YOU WILL ALL DIE?!" Michiru wailed.

"Would someone please explain me what's going on here!" Akira ranted loudly. "Go aside. I need to talk to Kurosaki. It's really important..."

In front of the house, the group start to dispute loudly. Inside the house, Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui and Tatsuki, hid together with the bodies of Ichigo and Kazui under the dinning-table and whimpered... The TV-Bitch was back. And she was not alone.

"Ichigo... I think we have a problem!" Orihime wailed a bit paniced.

Kazui looked down sadly: "Looks like it is a very bad moment to tell you that Uncle Keigo is in the Shinigami-academy!"

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo looked on his son with big eyes and didn't believed him.

"WHAT... Did you say? Kazui, that's not the time for your wishful thinking!"

Kazui smiled innoncently. "Ichika just told me, while I was on the soccer-field with Yupa!"

In front ot the house, the situation became worse. Yupa stood in front of the door in a threatening manor and tried to discourage Makoto's attempt to enter the house. Michiru only tried to safe Makoto and tried to tear her away from the door as well. Yupa's parents tried to pull thier son away from the door while Akira was able to pass them all and rang the door-bell by herself.

"Go away you little...! I need to talk to these people! And I have a real reason!" Akira moaned and knocked now.

Inside the house, the adults had no clue how to react on Kazui's confession or on the mass of people in front of the house? The sound of the door-bell and the loud knocking became more and more unbearable. But than Ichigo was able to hear Ogawa's voice!

"...no, you can't go in there!" Michiru's voice sound in from outside.

"Ogawa, leave me alone!" Makoto jelled.

"THAT'S OGAWA!" Ichigo screamed in shock and lift up, knocking over the dinning-table and shattering the dish loudly.

Michiru was able to hear Ichigo scream her name and ran away in panic.

"What's going on here?" Yupa's father asked now eagerly while he looked after the running Michiru.

"I will tell you soon enough!" Makoto said self-confident before Yupa's father presented her his police-badge.

"NO! You tell me right now!" the man replied with a harsh voice. "Police! I will handle this! Yupa... go away from the door!"

"NO!" Yupa screamed so loud that Kazui was now able to hear him. He jumped away and accidently knocked down Tatsuki.

"Don't be inconsistent with me!" his father said harshly and knocked on the door. "POLICE! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Michiru tried to escape, but Ichigo found her behind the next corner...

"OGAWA, WAIT..." Ichigo begged. But Michiru screamed loudly. Ichigo grabbled her and hold her mouth. "Please,... I know you are afraid. But I am begging you, to calm down..."

Michiru kicked him into his nuts with her knee, as strong as possible. Ichigo took off of her while he fall on his knees and roared in pain.

"Stay away from me, evil ghost!" Michiru cried and hold er fingers like a cross. "Don't touch me!"

"Ogawa... please. There is... no reason to be afraid!" Ichigo jawned and lift off.

"I warn you... If you touch me Shinigami... Than I throw myself here on the ground and I will scream so loud that all neigbours will come to look... and when I got everyone's attention, I will tell them that you killed Asano that day..."

Ichigo went a step away from her in shock... but than he decided to to the right: He kidnapped her, and hold her mouth closed...

In front of his house, Yupa and his father continued fighting loudly. But suddenly Kazui opened to door to get Yupa inside. But Yupa's father was fast enough to push the door open and to enter the house. Kazui, who was still in Shinigami-Form, jumped aside and was totally shocked when he saw Yupa's parents, Makoto and Akira entering the house. Now they were so busted again...

In the Soul Society, the fourth division desperately tried to get an overview on the around 200 injured Shinigami, that crowded all treatment rooms and corridors. Because they didn't had enough beds, many of them had to lay on the ground. Yuzu Kurosaki, who worked in the family-clinic for years, tried to help as best as she was able to do. Everyone she treated told her compliments and congratulated her for winning the fight against the hollow. But Yuzu always groused that Keigo Asano was not a Hollow...

Hanataro Yamada was still halfway calm, although the treatment-room was overcrowded and he had to treat injuries and handle medice in in the chord. Kaneda Ochi, was laying in one of the beds, too. After his second plane-crash-experience he became insane and screamed ever and ever again: "Heads down, BRACE!" Karin meanwhile handed a glass of water, spiked with painkiller to her father who was laying in another bed. His neck was struck in a ruff and bandages covered his head. He was not able to move due to his pain in the back.

"Agghhh... So... Ichigo's little friend... seems to have really big psycholical problems.!" Isshin moaned while he felt the pain in his back. His injuries he recieved after Keigo beat him up were worse than everyone thought.

"What happened? Were you able to see how it began, or how a Hollow attacked him?" Karin asked upset. She hoped that Keigo was really only obsessed and not a Hollow by himself, as everyone believed.

"He... aghh... sat... on the floor in the libary!" Isshin explained. "Than... he saw me... and than he suddenly... freaked out...?"

"Without reason?" Karin asked and became suspicious. "Or did you did the same with him like with Ichigo, when he..."

"NO... aghhh..." Isshin wailed, knowing that Karin believed that he simply attacked Keigo without reason. "NO... he... saw me... and than... I don't know... I woke up here..."

On the other bed, Ikkaku Madarame was laying. He was severly injured and couvered in bandages and his arms and legs splinted and stabilized. He moaned when he opened his eyes. He definetely heared Karin's voice, who was right next to him and talked with her father. He knew Ichigo's sister not very well, but he recognized her voice.

"Ku... Kurosaki?" Ikkaku stuttered dazed.

"Madarame-san?" Karin realized and turned to see him. "Hey, you finally woke up..."

"Oh... Hit... sugaya-san? Where am I?"

"In the fourth division. You are severly injured, so please remain silent. You have to..."

"I... aww..." slowly he realized what happened and remembered his encounter with Keigo. "... I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! ASANO WILL PAY FOR THAT WHEN I FIND HIM!..."

Yuzu became upset when she heared Ikkaku screaming and she became mad. Yuzu was giving an injection to another injured. But when she heared Ikkaku's ranting, she left her patient, without pulling out the injection nail off his arm. Angrilly she went to the injured lieutenant and looked on him madly.

"May I ask you, why do you scream?"

"YOU... That's none of your business, Kurosaki! Asano had the naughtiness to infiltrate the academy and than to attack me. Why? Is he still so mad because the incident on your brother's marriage..."

"AHA... So, you are responsible why Keigo-kun believed that he was not invited!" Yuzu shouted and pointed on Ikkaku.

Her father slowly became afraid of her: "Karin... try to calm down your sister, please! I think she will make something stupid if we don't stop her!"

Karin lift off and turned to her sister. But Yuzu lift her hand to keep her on distance. "Karin-chan, not now. I need to ask Baldy some questions!"

The fact that Yuzu called Ikkaku 'Baldy' in public made everyone upset. Some hid under thier blankets while others left the room completely. Ikkaku first thought that he misheared and tried to stand up tell this impertinent Kurosaki-girl some bad words. But when he looked into Yuzu's mad face, he became abashed.

Yuzu Kurosaki, sister of the famous Ichigo Kurosaki, was a very coveted person in the Seretei. She had many secred admires and many people had a crush on her. But she was also infamous to be a short tempered and very determining person, with a very strong self-confidence. Possibly because of that what she had to endure before she died. And now it was Yuzu's evil look, directly into Ikkaku's eyes, turning the brave luietenant quiet and cowed.

"So, Madarame-san... What happend between you and Keigo-kun, on my brother's marriage?"

Ikkaku start to sweat. It was so embarrasing that day, that he tried to everything to conceal that incident. But looking into the face of the mad Yuzu, cowled the strong Shinigami so much, that he was not able to deny it anymore: "He came... to the party and tried to join it. I didn't know that this nuisance was invited. So I didn't let him in. He was always so annyoing and so intrusive. He tried to sneak in but I found him and throw him out. He was offended and start to cry. He finally left. But than this human-woman came and told me that he is on the list... so she let him in..."

"AWWW... So that's the reason he thought that he was not invited!" Yuzu moaned angrilly. "And yesterday evening? What happened? Did you see him wearing his academy-uniform and did you thought that he sneaked in again, or that he tries to pose?"

Ikkaku nooded ashamed. "I... went closer and confronted him. Than I realized that he didn't remember me anymore... And when I draw out my Zanpakutou... he stopped the blade with his hand. I was so surprised and so... he was able to overpower me... and the last I remember is that I flew threw the air..."

"Awww man... Daddy, Karin... we need to tell Ichigo..." Yuzu jelled and stormed out.

Outside, Rukia and Renji found thier daughter when she was walking threw the damaged areas curiously.

"ICHIKA! Oh, you are okay!" Rukia said relieved.

"What... What happened here?" her daughter asked and pointed on the hardly damaged headquarter of the tenth division and the other damaged buildings. She just returned from the world of the living and didn't notice the attack.

"A Hollow-attack! Ichika, you go home now and wait for us there! We..." Rukia began, before Yuzu ran across the street and screamed loudly.

"ICHIKA!" Yuzu screamed and approached them. She breathed hardly when she stopped in front of the girl. "ICHIKA, I need your help! I have to go to the world of the living and warn my bother. Keigo-kun is obsessed by a Hollow..."

"WHAT?" Ichika screamed shocked and dropped her Zanpakutou. "But... NO! That can't be true. I mean, I just told Kazui that he is in the Academy!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" her parents jelled. Ichika nooded silently.

"YOU... Went to the world of the living without our permission again... and you told Kazui that Asano is in the academy? Where... Where do you know that? I mean we send you away with Byakuya to hide him from you!" Renji moaned.

"I sensed his reiatsu at the hole in our wa... Wait!" Ichika understood and looked on her parents reproachful. "So, Uncle Byakuya only took me with him, so you can hide it from me?"

"Well... You know... we only..." Renji start to tremble.

"That's not important now!" Yuzu wailed loudly. "We need to go to Ichigo and warn him. I know enough about Hollows to know that the Hollow inside of Keigo-kun uses his anger and his sorrow and that everything will guide him to Ichigo..."

The Abarais understood what Yuzu tried to tell them and so they left together. Now there was no way back. Now they had to tell Ichigo the truth. But they wished that they had a happier reason... They had no clue, that Ichigo and his family had thier own problems.

Ichigo hold Michiru's mouth when he carried her threw the window into his house.

"ORIHIME, PLEASE TURN HER SILENT! OCHI RAPED HER..." Ichigo screamed right when the others stormed into the living-area.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Yupa's father jelled shocked when he saw the overturned dinning-table, the broken dish, the two 'bodies' and the two woman sitting on the ground.

"Ogawa, how did you get in here? I mean, I saw you running away, or not?" Makoto asked scared when she saw Michiru.

Michiru tried to scream. But Ichigo (who was invisible for the uninvited visitors) still hold her mouth. Ichigo was so shocked, that he first didn't realize that Michiru became unconscious again. Carefully he placed her on a chair while he ordered his son to enter his body again, before someone realises what was going on here.

Orihime forgot the uninvited guests for one second. She was so shocked when she saw the pregnant woman and looked on the sleeping Michiru. Kazui went back into his body to show: He is alive. Ichigo did as well and after he was sure that Ogawa was not falling from the chair, he stood up and looked on the present people. Now he needed a very good excuse for the chaos.

"Emmm... Good evening! How I can help you?" Ichigo asked innoncently.

"Could I take a seat, please?" Akira asked and breathed hardly. She was sad that nobody gave her any attention. Especially because she was pregnant and start to feel a very strange pain in her abdomen. After Akira didn't get an answer, she simply placed herself on one of the free chairs of the overturned table while Orihime and Tatsuki looked after Michiru.

"Michiru-chan is... pregnant!" Orihime realized shocked. Normally she would be really excited for her. But there was still this woman from the TV-news with them. "Oh, my gosh... please don't tell me that Ochi... did that to her?"

The atmosphere was unbelivable pent-up. An unconscious pregnant woman was laying on one of the chairs, another pregnant woman sat tired on the other one, the parents of Kazui's best friend gazed angrilly on Kazui, Yupa stood in the corner and looked like he cried and the news-announcer, who destroyed all of thier lives 8 months ago, was also here.

"What's going on here?" Yupa's mother asked mad.

"I am very keen to know, too!" Makoto asked with crossed arms and looked on Ichigo harshly.

"Why are you here? Did you came to ask these people about Asano, too?" Akira asked.

Ichigo was so scared that he had to hold his mouth, to not to scream. These second pregnant woman came here out of nothing and now she had to mention Keigo. Why she came here anyway?

"Fukuota-san? I didn't know you are pregnant!" Makoto said. "And yes... I am here, to ask the Kurosaki's some things about Asano."

"Fu... Fukuota?" Ichigo asked shocked. "You... mean... you are, Akira Fukuota?"

The woman nooded. Ichigo was shocked. Orihime and Tatsuki were overwhelmed, too. Everyone knew that name. This woman, was in a relationship with Keigo, till a few days before his death. At least, they knew it from the Internet. And she was pregnant!

"You... Please, don't tell me... that this child... Is Asano's child?" Tatsuki asked. Akira nooded again.

"I was pregnant in the tenth week... when Keigo died!" Akira told and start to cry.

The Kurosaki's and Tatsuki were shocked. Orhime and Tatsuki had to cry, too. But the Taramasaki's were still mad.

"Excuse me, but we have to talk with these people about a very important matter! It's about Yupa! Our son just... ehm... YUPA!?"

Yupa, didn't endure it. When nobody looked after them, he fled together with Kazui out of the room and together they hid in his room upstairs. Under tears, Yupa confessed to Kazui what happened and that his parents heared everything they talked about. And that they believe now that Kazui is responsible for his 'suicide-thoughs'. Now they had to make a plan...

In the living-room the situation became more and more confused...

"Oh my god! Did Keigo know that he becomes a father?" Ichigo asked. Akira nooded again.

Ichigo finally understood it. Now he understood why Keigo said: 'Leave us alone!' That was the reason he said, he had to arrange something with his ex-girlfriend. And he understood why Keigo had courage after his second suicide-attempt, again. Keigo knew that he was going to be a father... and he didn't tell them because he didn't trust them anymore. Now the 'us' mad sense.

"Keigo found out, right after his second suicide attempt and the day before the incident in Haneda! It was two days after I left him."

Tatsuki was so shocked that she almost start to scream. Orihime looked on Akira with wide opened eyes and had no clue which pregnant woman she should help first. She was totally upset and confused when she looked first on Akira and than on Michiru. "And... what does Michiru-chan have to do with it?"

"Well, I met Ogawa yesterday on the cemetery! I've got an idea after I talked to her!" Makoto explained. "I invited her into a cafè. There she suddenly faded away and I had to call an ambulance. While she was unconscious, she murmured your name. And than I got a hint. You know... I found your name in context to another story..."

Ichigo's heart stopped. He got panniced. "And... may I ask... you... in what context?"

"Wait a moment... first we want to ask our questions!" Yupa's mother interfered and interrupted Makoto. "Kurosaki-san... we would like to know why our son likes to talk about the afterlife since he befriended Kazui?"

"WHAT?" Ichigo jelled. "Excuse me... but how dare you? Why do you think that it's Kazui's fault?"

Ichigo could imagine. And later he would talk some harsh words with the boys. But now Keigo's ex-girlfriend and her unborn child stood on the first place for him. When he turned to her again, he looked on her reproachful.

"Kurosaki-san, may I... have a glass of water. I feel so strange." Akira murmured again when she felt this strange pain in her abdomen again.

Orihime ran into the kitchen to get a bottle of water for her, while Tatsuki tried to wake up Michiru again. Ichigo ordered her to don't do it, silently. He knew that she would start to scream again, when she wakes up.

"Kurosaki, how do you want to explain that!?" Yupa's father moaned. "You, woman from TV... that's a story for you."

"I am here because a very different sotry!" Makoto said and turned to Ichigo again. "Listen Kurosaki, I have some informations and some evidence, that you and Keigo Asano, the father of the child of this woman, have a shared past together."

Yupa's parents became upset. They knew that name. Yupa's mother remembered very well: "What? This actor, who ran in front of a delivery-van, when he was on drugs?"

"What... Did you... bring her here?" Ichigo asked Makoto and pointed on Akira.

"No! We surprisingly met in front of your house when I arrived! Right before your friend here... smashed the door into my face." Makoto said reproachful and looked on Tatsuki. "You are Tatsuki Arisawa, aren't you?"

Tatsuki nooded. "Em... Yes! Yes, I am! Why?"

"OH, there are some really interesting stories about you, too!" Makoto murmured.

"Not now!" Yupa's father ranted and went a step forward. "I am still waiting for an answer! So, why your son talks with my son so much about the death, spirits and Shinigami?"

"Shinigami?" Makoto became curious.

Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki slowly became more and more panniced. For some reason, Akira start to sweat. Over them, the boys had a plan and tinkered a costume out of a black sheet... the plan was pretty bad... but better than nothing...

"I heared that before!" Makoto murmured and thinked about the word Shinigami.

"Em... well... You see them so often in... these Fantasy-Mangas or... in Animes..." Orihime explained innoncently.

"Hmm... One day, Keigo was supposed to portray a Shinigami! I remember a very strange story." Akira murmured.

"Please, what?" Ichigo asked much more shocked. He had no clue. "What... happened?"

Akira shrugged and crossed her arms. "I was when we met each other. Several years ago, his manager got him a arrangement for a Death-Note-movie. He was supposed to portray a Shinigami. He had should wear that 'special-effect-suit' in front of the Blue-Screen and become a Shinigami by computer-effects. And of course he should dub him."

Ichigo knew the Death-Note-movies. All Shinigami in the Soul Society knew that movies, too. The opinions were divided and diverged. The actors and Seiyuus of the Shinigami in the movies were hated.

"When Keigo figured out that he was going to portray a Shinigami, he totally freaked out. They told me that he even destroyed parts of the set. He denied to play that role and ran away. That movie had would become his big breakthough and he... Throws a chair towards the director. I have no clue why he freaked out so much that day. He never denied a job. Really never! It was the first and only time, I saw him really angrilly. It was before we were together, but I met him thanks to his outburst..."

Ichigo knew that Keigo freaked out because he knew that he had would be really mad on him. And many other Shinigami, too. He was simply afraid!

"How so ever... Our son is definetely obsessed with the idea, that people become Shinigami after they die?" Yupa's mother moaned.

Once again Ichigo hold his mouth. There was someone he knew, who was going to become one... if it was true what his son told him and if it was not a phatasy of him...

This person, stood on the top of a high-voltage power line and looked over the city in the valley in front of him. So this is his home... the world, he had to leave... because someone forced him bruttaly...

His former friends meanwhile, tried to calm down the situation.

Ichigo prefered to banish Makoto out of his house to take care of Akira and Keigo's child. But that would had turn Makoto much more curious. Is was really dangerous. Due to her long contact with Keigo, it was possible that she got enough contact with Reiatsu to break the memory-replacement in some way. And there were also the angry Taramasaki's. One of them was a police-men and they demanded answers, too. Yupa's father looked like he wanted to arrest Ichigo here and now, if he has the chance to.

"You are a police-man, aren't you? Makoto asked. Yupa's father nooded. "So you will be interested in this story, too!"

"I am sorry! But I am not interessted into your what ever. My son and his mental health are much more important! YUPA!" his father jelled.

"One minute!" he jelled from upstaris.

"NO, YOU COME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

"I need one moment. I can explain everything!" the boy wailed.

"I am very interessted in your explaination!" the police-man moaned.

"And I am, too!" Ichigo murmured abashed and turned to Akira again. "Excuse me... but why you didn't tell us about your pregnancy?"

"Wha... I even doesn't know who you are?! All I know is that you maybe knew Keigo before I did. Till a few hours ago, I even didn't know your name. I found that note in my purse. I had no clue that I had it, and so I came here..."

"Anyway, I am here..." Makoto began. "...Because I have a reason to think that Keigo Asano's death was not an accident!"

Orihime was so shocked that she dropped the water-bottle that shattered loudly on the ground. Keigo's death was an accident, caused by his excessive drug-abuse, and his drug-abuse was an aftereffect of the violence he had to endure in his youth. The media told this version. But Makoto was well known for investigating everything very very deeply. Maybe she knew already more than they think.

"Em, one question. Do you think, that these people, overrun Asano that day?" Yupa's mother asked. "But in the newspaper I read that the driver of the delivery van was acquitted. He was so in shock that he was unable to continue working..."

"Well... I checked some things. And there were some inconsistencies!" Makoto explained and took her dossier out of her suitcase.

"Inconsistencies? What kind of inconsistencies?" Ichigo asked. Everyone could her that he became nervous.

"Many!" Makoto explained.

"Excuse me, but what does it have to do with our son?" Yupa's father asked eagerly.

"Don't worry. After you heared it, you can arrest them all!" Makoto explained.

"What? Arrest us?" Orihime asked shocked.

"What is the charge?" Tatsuki added.

"I don't know... Maybe... homicide... manslaughter... Or mayhem with death!" Makoto said nasty and presented them an old photo, that showed Ichigo kicking Keigo. "As I figured out... you are some kind of Asano's archenemy!"

"AGHHH... Where is this photo from?" Ichigo asked shocked.

The Taramasaki's looked on the photo shocked. There was no doubt.

"Ouwch... That look's like it hurt pretty much!" Yupa's mother murmured and bit on her lip.

"This is mayhem." the police-man explained.

"What? That was years ago! And this photo means nothing! Keigo and I were friends!" Ichigo said innoncently.

"I heared another version." Makoto moaned and turned over.

"All just talk!" Ichigo moaned back. "I refuse these allegations. Who are you and how dare you to break into innoncents peoples houses and blame them for homicide. I don't have a motive?"

"Maybe the fact, that your sister commited suicide in his apartment! Did you see the interview from the prison?"

"Which intervew? You filmed him in secret and aired his... attack... you aired his epileptical-attack live in TV!" Ichigo had to remain calm. One false world and these woman could get back memories, she should not have.

"Keigo was not epileptic!" Makoto moaned. "This is his autopsy-report..."

"I know the autopsy-report!" Ichigo wailed. "I am a doctor and I read it!"

"So... How you were able to read it? It was never published."

"Well, I..." Ichigo had no clue how to answer now. He needed a plausible explanation.

In front of the house, a person was approaching the open door...

"What I want to say, is that Asano said some things prior to his 'attack'. Looks like you were acting really violently against him in the past!"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Ichigo slowly understood that this woman thought that he was some kind of bully. "Do you think that I am a... That's sick!"

"I interviewed some of your former classmates. All of them told me that you abused and beated Asano in the past. Kicks, beats... I heared storys that are really sick..."

"I AM NOT A BULLY!" Ichigo screamed angrilly. "How dare you? Do you think that I went to him that evening to kill him?"

It was some kind of true... Ichigo start to sweat...

A person walked threw the corridor and grabbled something in it's pocket...

"Someone grabbled his arms that evening and even beat him!" Makoto moaned and presented them the photo of the autopsy. "The coroner confirmed it: He got a hard punch into his face! Prior to his death. Did you visited him that evening, and did you slap him?"

Tatsuki shrieked... She slapped him! In fear she hold her mouth when everyone was looking on her. Noone knew that someone was standing in the corridor and listened to them!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo jittered more and more. He just wished to grab the woman and his son and flee out of the house, but that was coward. Tatsuki fighted against her tears. The memories came back. When she overreacted by herself and tried to calm down Keigo with a slap. How he freaked out and slapped back for the first time in his life. Her cheek start to burn again. Tears ran down her face.

"Hey you! What's going on with you?" Makoto asked, when she realized that Tatsuki was pretty upset.

"I can't believe it. My son is the friend of the son of a bully." Yupa's mother moaned shocked. "That's enough, I take my son and leave. YUPA! COME DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Yupa screamed back. He and Kazui prepared everything.

"Aww... That's unbelivable. I come and and get you!" the woman ranted and went to the corridor to walk upstairs. But she would never arrive because she met someone in the corridor. "AGGHH... Who are you?"

"Shut up, I am here to read the levites to this dirty swine!"

Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki were really shocked about the presence of this person. It was worse enough that this reporter was in thier house and asked unpleasant questions, but now the situation became worse: Keigo's violent sister, Mizuho Asano, burglarized into thier house.

"YOU! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Ichigo shouted angrilly.

The Hollow-Arrancar-Shinigami-Hybride Keigo could feel it. He could feel it so clear, when he stood on the roof of the house on the other side of the street. The Hollow-mask on his head slowly faded away, while he got this horrible headache again. It felt so wrong... But than he felt like he had to do it anyway.

"WHAT? ARE YOU AFRAID?" the voice in his head bawled. "You know that you have to do it! SHE IS IN THERE, TOO! CAN'T YOU FEEL HER?!"

"I... I..." Keigo's short moment of mental health was over again...

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ichigo shouted angrilly when he saw Mizuho Asano, standing in his living-room with crossed arms and scowled on him. "Who let you in here?"

"The door was open!" she said as bad mooded as always.

"GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE!" now it was Orihime who start to scream angrilly.

"What's going on here, now?" Yupa's father asked confused now.

"Arrest her!" Ichigo moaned on Yupa's father and pointed on Mizuho.

"Shut off Kurosaki! If someone should get arrested, it is you!" Mizuho moaned back angrilly.

"Hey, you are... Keigo's sister! The crazy bitch that abused her child!" Akira realized shocked and stood up to walk away from her.

"WHAT?! Do you believe the trash, my stupid brother told under drugs in TV?!" she shouted angrilly. Everyone could see that she was really mad.

"Well, the bruises they found on your son's arms prove everything!" Ichigo ranted. "How dare you to come here and get in uninvited. Taramasaki-san, please arrest her now!"

"Shut up Kurosaki! I am talking now! I just come from the youth-welcare-office! Did you tell them that I abused my bother in the past? That I threatened and beated him?"

"Why? Is that a problem?" Ichigo had no problem to contact the youth-welcare-office that an aggressive woman is possibly a danger for her just three-years old son.

"YES, IT IS A PROBLEM!" she screamed angrilly. "They want to take him away from me forever. They demand that I am a danger for him."

"I am not surprised, after I saw how sick Keigo was!" Akira murmured scared and hid in the kitchen. "You are domineering, opinionated and crazy! He hated you! He never liked to talk about you and always changed the topic when it was about you or your parents. Just because your parents neglected you, you had no reason to freak out so often."

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE! WHO ARE YOU THAT YOU THINK THAT YOU KNEW MY BROTHER?"

"After all I was in a relationship with him for over one year!" Akira moaned back and hold her baby bump again. This strange pain was back and it became worse. "And that was the reason he always wanted an intact family. I could see it. After I left him... in spite of everything what happened between us... he wanted to come clean with me. Because of his child!"

Akira became red in her face. Mizuho's anger turned to shock when she realized who this woman was. "YOU ARE AKIRA FUKUOTA! You are that crazy whore who beded in with my brother? AND YOU BECAME PREGNANT!?"

Akira nooded. "You know... he was loud, intrusive and he turned me so mad so many times, I admit it..." Akira wailed and start to cry. "But Keigo, also made me laugh! He was... adventurous! He always wanted to experience something. And me too... He took me on journeys with him, he supported me with my own projects. He helped me to find a apartment... Sure, it was really scary that he always took sedatives when he was sad and that he drunk so much. But I saw that it was not his real himself."

"And, what happened when you two break up?" Tatsuki asked curious.

Akira cried much more. "Listen, I am not proud off how it ended between us. But after his first suicide-attempt... he was so repellent. He drunk more, took more pills. Something was wrong, but I don't know what. Normally, when something was wrong or he was not happy, he immediately cried it out and looked for other peoples attention. But suddenly he stopped talking. They fired him from his series. And he didn't got any roles anymore. First I thought that that was the reason for his behaviour..."

Ichigo knew that the real reason was Kurosaki-Gate...

"... and one day I didn't endure it anymore! I couldn't see it anymore. I fled into an affair to flee out of this mess. And I finally broke up with him when I found him in his apartment totally wasted. I left him a message, that I leave. It tried to show him how stupid he acts. I had no clue that he tries to commit suicide again!"

All present people listened to her stunned.

"And what happened after?"

"Listen, I am very ashamed about that I was so cold to him. In his condition, I possibly made everything wrong. And I mean really everything. Someday I must have done something that made him really mad. I don't remember what, but I am sure that that was the reason. I think I told some things to the press, that I hadn't should tell..."

Ichiro remembered the magazine, his father found once. The magazine with all thier old photos and the articel about the 'Shinigami-Expert' Keigo. So it was Akira's fault that the situation escallated. But he could see that she was really sorry for it.

"I mean..." Akira continued with tears in her eyes. "...with such a sister like that maniac, you have to become sick..."

Orihime and Tatsuki placed themself in front of Akira to protect her from Mizuho who was slowly going to freak out again. Ichigo jumped between the woman to keep her on distance and to block her if it was neccessary. Makoto and Yupa's parents slowly felt like left behind. But Yupa's mother was very disgusted by Mizuho, as she was a mother herself.

"You are despicable!" the woman ranted on Mizuho. "People like you, who beat thier own children and others are just ugly. And sick!"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" now Mizuho was not able to be stopped. She stormed towards Yupa's mother, grabbled her blouse and start to shake her. She shrieked loudly and slapped Mizuho to defend herself. But she became much more aggressive...

Her husband tried to interfere and tried to overpower Mizuho. But she was able to beat him with her fist into his face. Ichigo jumped forward and grabbled Mizuho to hold her on the ground...

While the situation in the living-room escallated, Yupa watched himself in his costume in the mirror. He and Kazui were sure that it was a great plan. They trained it several hundred times, since the Kurosaki's came back from the Soul Society. A plan they made especially for this situation! Both nooded silently and went downstairs, where they could hear the noise...

In the living-room, Ichigo and Yupa's father finally succeded to overpower Mizuho. Yupa's father had no handcuffs or simular with im. So he was forced to ask Ichigo, to hold her as long as he called his colleagues. Ichigo was afraid to have a herd of police-men in his house, especially now. Akira meanwhile start to sweat more and more. She felt that freezing shower running down her back when she felt that someone was watching her. She had no clue that she was so right...

"AGGHHH... YOU HURT ME..." Mizuho shouted angrilly. Right in this moment, the boys came back to the living-room.

"Mommy, Daddy... I can explain everything!" Yupa said ashamed. His mother, who calmed down a little bit after Mizuho's attack, ran towards her son.

"YUPA... WE GO! These people are not the right... What is that?"

Everyone turned to Yupa. He weared a black sheet with arm-holes. And a white belt, made of some paper. The Kurosaki's and Tatsuki immediately regognized it as a 'Shinigami-costume'. But Yupa's parents were confused.

"Yupa, what is that?" his father asked.

"That looks like a bedsheet!" his mother added. Orihime meanwhile realized, that her son really cut the expensive sheet and was disgruntled.

"Mommy, Daddy... the truth is... When I said that I can't expect to die... I learned text."

"TEXT?!" everone asked confused.

"Yes!... I will portray... the Shinigami... in our school play!" Yupa explained innoncently and posed in the self made Shihakushou in front of the others.

The Kurosakis looked on each other confused, but they were impressed. That was the best lie, they could imagine. So they decide to agree, althouth it remembered Ichigo a little bit on his nightmare.

"You portray... a Shinigami in a school play?" his mother asked.

"Yes! Em... We... learned text before!" Yupa said smiling.

"And what... does the Kurosaki's have to do with that? Or that Asano?" his father asked now.

"Well... Asano... wrote the script!" Kazui lied. His parents looked on him confused. "And when he died... the school didn't want to play it anymore. But we and our classmates... wanted to play it... so we decided to play it by ourself. On that evening he died... my parents wanted to visit him, to get a copy of the script... because ours burned here when the gas explode..."

"Em... YES! Yes, that's true! Before we even departed, he heared about his death." Orihime jelled. "The script burned here!"

"THAT'S NONSENSE!" Mizuho jelled angrilly. "The kids are lying."

"Shut up you maniac!" Yupa's father jelled back.

"OH, YEAH... THERE IS NO SCHOOL PLAY ABOUT SHINIGAMI! THESE PEOPLE ARE SHINIGAMI BY THEMSELFS!" Mizuho screamed as loud as possible.

Everyone was shocked and surprised! Ichigo was so overwhelmed that he lost grip for a brief moment and Mizuho was able to free herself and stood up. She took an envelope out of her pocket and threw it into Makoto's hands.

"THERE IS THE EVIDENCE YOU NEED! I FOUND THEM IN MY BROTHERS PERSONAL THINGS! ALREADY YEARS AGO!" she continued screaming.

Makoto opened the envelope and found some old photos and notes. Some of the photos pictured Ichigo as a Shinigami, and other pictured him fighting with hollows. Slowly, Makoto start to remember...

"That... are Hollows! I... Keigo, told me about them... when... he... pulled me into the boxroom. Shortly after I aired the report about you...!" Makoto suddenly remembered the day 'Kurosaki-Gate' occured and the incident in the boxroom...

Ichigo wanted to scream, but suddenly... Rukia, Renji, Ichika and Yuzu stormed inside. All in Gigai and all pretty upset...

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed when they entered. "WE... OH..."

"YOU!" Makoto jelled when she recognized Rukia from one of the photos.

"RUKIA, GO AWAY FROM HERE!" Ichigo shouted angrilly.

"Ichigo, what's going on here?" Yuzu asked scared.

"Hey, I thought you are dead!" Yupa's mother said when she realized that the 'dead' Yuzu Kurosaki stood right in front of her 'alive'.

"Yuzu, hide!" Ichigo hissed quietly.

"Awww... I think my baby wants to come out..." Akira wailed in pain, but she was so quiet that noone could hear her.

"You are Rukia... You are the one the whole drama began in 2001!" Makoto realized. In her mind she saw the incident in the prison again. Keigo said these words prior before he had his 'attack'. "You... are Shinigami!"

"AWWWW... Great! Look what you did!" Ichigo moaned on Rukia.

Rukia felt not guilty for anything, till she realized that it was Makoto, who was standing there in the living-room and pointed with her finger on her. "OH NO! The TV-bitch!"

Makoto suddenly turned to Orihime. "And... you are some kind of witch, aren't you!"

"Well, witch sounds so bad..." Orihime murmured shyly.

"What you are talking about?" Yupa's father asked. "Who are you?"

"Hi, Ichika!" Yupa said happy again and winked to her. Ichika crossed her arms confidently and nooded.

"That's Ichika?" Yupa's mother asked. "That is the girl our son has a cru..."

Yupa stepped on his mothers feet to prevent telling something embarrassing. Mizuho freaked out completely and she grabbled the device in her other pocket.

"THESE PEOPLE ARE REAL SHINIGAMI!" Mizuho screamed angrilly. "Do you think that I am as stupid as my brother?!"

Nobody knew that he stood right outside next to the window and listened carefully to them.

"Where do you k... I mean... How dare you to tell this, ridiculous fairytales?" Ichigo jelled.

Renji bent down to Rukia. "I think... she is much worse than her brother!"

"TAKE THAT BACK IMMEDIATELY!" Mizuho screamed and pulled the device out of her pocket: It was a pistol! "HANDS UP!"

Everone rised his hands immediately... All instead of Yupa, who pointed with his finger on her. "HEY, HOW DARE YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Mizuho screamed and pushed Yupa away. "GET AWAY, OR I KILL YOU!"

Angrilly Mizuho shooed everyone into the living-room. Only the still unconscious Michiru was left behind on her chair. Akira meanwhile was pretty sure now that she had birth pangs. Because the contractions became more and more painful. She was not able to stand anymore while she hold her baby-bump. Renji and Rukia lift thier hands, too. Everything else would have exposed them. But maybe they could use Kidou on her. Ichika went a step forward again to face Mizuho.

"HEY, YOU..."

"DON'T COME CLOSER, SHINIGAMI-BREED!" Mizuho screamed and pointed with the gun on the sleeping Michiru. "IF YOU TOUCH ME, I SHOOT HER!"

"ICHIKA, COME BACK!" Rukia screamed. She didn't want Michiru got hurt. Ichika didn't understand what was going on, because she never saw a pistol before, but she went back to her mother. "Oh, Ogawa is pregnant..."

"Yes! By Ochi!" Ichigo hissed.

"BY OCHI!" Rukia screamed. "So that's the reason he is not allowed to enter the world of the living again...!"

"She is pregnant by Ochi-sensei?" Mizuho asked confused. "By your former teacher?"

"NO! By Ochi-sensei's brother!" Ichigo moaned.

"Isn't he dead for 30 years!" Mizuho murmured before she calmed down again. "Aww... I know what you want to do! You try to play games with me. SO... WHY THE WHOLE WORLD FORGOT ABOUT YOU BEEING SHINIGAMI? AND WHY IT HAPPENED RIGHT AFTER MY BROTHER DIED?

"Hey, that's true... I mean... I exposed you in TV as Shinigami..." Makoto remembered scared.

"Yes,... and we will talk later about that! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! AND THE LIFES OF MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS..." Ichigo jelled mad. "WHEN I MET KEIGO THAT EVENING HE WAS A WRECK!"

"You were with him?" Makoto asked scared. Now she understood. "SO IT WAS YOU!"

Ichigo was shocked. Now he exposed himself. "What? I..."

Makoto totally forgot that the armed Mizuho was pointing with a gun on them and went closer to Ichigo. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I... I swear... It was an accident!" Ichigo wailed.

Mizuho was curious now. Angrilly she pointed with the gun on the kids. "What? Did my brother upset you this time so much that you thought that it's time to get rid off him?"

"No..." Ichigo wailed. "I... swear... I didn't want that!"

The others looked on Ichigo shocked. He was going to collapse. Akira was not able to stand anymore, because the pains got stronger. Tears ran down Ichigo's face. The whole memory came back. The others, who were with him in Keigo's apartment that evening, looked on him questioningly. Ichigo was the only real witness. He was the only one who saw it. So he was the only one who knew what really happened. That was the reason why there were still rumors in the Soul Society. Ichigo was like he was paralyzed.

"Kurosaki..." Makoto continued. "Listen, you just confesed that you visited him that evening. You didn't hit him into his face. The coroner said that it was soneone who was smaller than him. I think it was Arisawa, who slapped him. Right?" Tatsuki nooded ashamed and lovered her head to hide her face. „What happened?"

Ichigo lovered his head and confessed everything...

"In the Soul Society... the world were the Shinigami live, there... there they thought that Keigo was responsible for our public exposure. That's the reason, I could not take him with us when we fled there. My son here, was the only one who still believed in Keigo's innoncence because he thought that he and his friend Yupa were responsible. So he went to the prison together with Ichika... and there he recorded Keigo's memories on a tape. And that... was the real reason for his 'attack'..."

"Oh my god! The interview!" Yupa's mother suddenly remembered the incident. She was watching TV that day and saw it Live. "Your son and this girl there, tried to rip him into pieces live on air. And there was also a third one... someone called Ochi!"

"Yes, Kaneda Ochi! A Shinigami from the twelth division! He is the father of Ogawa's child!"

"WHAT? THIS WOMAN IS PREGNANT WITH A SHINIGAMI-BABY!" Makoto jelled excited. "That's great stuff!"

Ichigo meanwhile continued confessing...

"...thanks to the tape... we finally figured out that he was innoncent and went to his penthouse to look for him. First he didn't want to see us, but than he calmed a little bit and we talked a little bit. And when he was alone in his kitchen..." Ichigo became upset again. "I... I accidentely dropped a report from the Soul Society in his kitchen. A report, that blames Keigo for everything what happened during our public exposure. Keigo found and read it, so he got afraid and tried to flee..."

"And when he began to upset, Arisawa beat him while another person tried to hold him. Shall I believe you that? So,... what happened really? Did you want to punish him?" Makoto asked much angrier.

"NO!" Tatsuki screamed and start to cry, too. "No, I just tried to calm him down. I admit that it was not good that I slapped him. But I can't endure it when the situation gets out of controll..."

"Sounds like you have a lack of self-esteem?!" Makoto realized. Tatsuki remembered her therapists statement and was shocked. "SO, YOU REALLY HIT HIM! WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU SLAPPED HIM?"

Tatsuki start to sob. "I... I thought that he will be quiet. Like always! But... than he slapped me back and... he freaked out completely. He took a fire-extinguisher and sprayed us... and than he ran away..."

"I tried to stop him, to explain everything. But I was not able to calm him down. And than... he... ran over the street... and than... suddenly the delivery-van appeared out of nowhere..." Ichigo wailed. "... and than he... was dead... before I was able to help him..."

"What did you did to the soul of that poor guy?" Yupa's father asked shocked.

"Nothing... I swear! He konzoed himself! His soul passed to the Soul Society by himself and we tried to find him there... And maybe 10 minutes ago, my son suddenly tells me... that Keigo is... in the Shinigami-academy!"

"There is a Shinigami-academy? You mean you can learn to become one after you die?" Makoto asked wondered.

"That would explain my son's statement!" Yupa's mother murmured.

"Yes, but that's not everything!" Renji wailed.

Rukia looked on Ichigo worried: "Ichigo... unfortunately, I have to tell you that Keigo is..."

A loud explosion interrupted the 'confession-round'. Mizuho was so mad to be left behind that she decided to use her pistol to get the attention again. The loud bang let everyone went down on the knees. Yupa's mother throw herself in front of her son, to protect him from beeing shot. Rukia and Renji did with Ichika as well. The bullet hit a picture on the wall and shattered the glass of the frame. Sharps rained down on the group while everyone start to scream.

The Kurosaki's curious neighbour, on the other side of the street, was just reproved by her daughter for spying out them again. But when they heared the gun-shoot, the girl wasn't mad on her mother anymore. In fear they called the police...

"AGGHHH... DON'T SHOOT!" Akira screamed before suddenly the next contraction occured. Surprisinly briefly after the last one.

"SHUT UP! SHALL I BELIEVE THAT TRASH... My brother a Shinigami? That's the most ridiculous story I ever heard!"

"Why?" Ichika asked before Rukia hold her daughters mouth scared.

Nobody knew that Keigo listened carefully now, how is sister offended him...

"WHY? You really want to know why?" Mizuho asked mad. "My brother wasn't even able to reach something when he was alive. Why it should be different when he is dead!"

When Keigo heared that, his anger grow again...

"Do you hear that? She is not even crying about you..." the voice bawled.

"... my brother was a deadbeat! An annoying nuisance! An chauvinist! And... he was an bad actor..." Mizuho continued. When her brother heared these insults, his hand cramped so hard that he left deep scratches in the house-wall. "...and now you want to tell me that he becomes one of you. As I know you are not a real Shinigami, as well. Aren't you?"

"Well... technicaly I am human. But I have Shinigami-powers, because my father is one... BUT THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. AS SOON AS THE COPS ARRIVE, YOU WILL BE SO IN TROUBLE!" Ichigo shouted back.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mizuho jelled and pulled a Smartphone out of her other pocket. "I just recorded your confession! One step closer and I will send everything to the editorial office of TV JPN! And in a few minutes it will be aired on every TV-screen in this contry. And than everyone will know, that you killed Keigo that day."

"TV JPN!" Makoto jelled offended. It was thier competitor. "That's unfair. THIS IS MY STORY!"

"This is nobody's story! Normally, you shouldn't know it anyway!" Ichigo jelled. "And for the last time... WE... DID... NOT... KILL... HIM!"

"It's bad enough that the Hollow that tries to take over Keigo, lets him think that!" Yuzu wailed and start to cry.

"WHAT?" everyone who didn't know it yet shouted.

"Yeah! Keigo just ran amok in the Seretei. I just fighted against him! A Hollow interfered his soul and tries to use his anger and his fear to control him... he is on the way here..." Yuzu cried.

"SO NOW IT IS REALLY STUPID!" Mizuho screamed. "First these occultic-creatures, take me away my child. Than you want to tell me that my stupid dead brother becomes a soul-reaper and that he is obsessed by a what-ever. And now you want to tell me that he is on the way here. PAH! Please, if he really comes here... let him come and face me and than you can tell him to kiss me on my..."

"KISS YOU ON YOUR WHAT?!"

The new voice scared Mizuho. And the others, too. Everyone turned towards the door, to see Keigo standing there: In full Shinigami-gear...

Please revew!


	12. Chapter 12

Mizuho was so shocked to see her dead brother, that she dropped her pistol. Akira shrieked and almost became unconscious. The dead father of her child, that was going to come out off her pretty soon, stood right in front of her. In fear she went down on her knees again. The next brith pang was so painful, that she normally had to scream. But she was so shocked that she forgot to scream. The others really wanted to scream, too. But everyone was too shocked or too surprised to make any sound. So everyone forgot to realize that Keigo was visible for the visitors and Mizuho, too. Orihime was the only one, who was able to say something and went closer to Yuzu.

 

“He is not looking like a Hollow!“ she whispered confused.

 

Yuzu was confused, too. Nobody could sense the Hollow! It was really just Keigo, who surprisingly appeared and who stood there in the door. And he weared a Shinigami-uniform. Mizuho was so shocked that she was neighter able to move anymore nor to say anything. It was the perfect moment to overpower her. But Keigo just looked on her and surveyed her. After all he mets his sister here... for the first time.

 

“B... Br... Brother?!“ Mizuho stuttered.

 

“Sister!“ Keigo answered slightly bored and went a few steps closer. “How long it has been?“

 

Mizuho start to whimper. She was so shocked. She had no clue what to say now. Her brother looked like he just arrived from the set of a fantasy-movie, but for the others he looked awesome. He looked great as a Shinigami. Before, Ichigo would have thought that it is ridiculous, but now he was astonished. Keigo had flesh on his bones again, he looked good and healthy. The last time, he was so shocked was when he found out that his father was a Shinigami. Mizuho tried to find some words.

 

“E... Em... I... 11 Years!“

 

“Pretty long time, or not!“ Keigo murmured and walked past her to look on her hostages sitting on the ground.

 

“It's alive!“ Mizuho whimpered. Keigo didn't notice her.

 

“Asano-kun?“ Makoto carefully lift off the ground and looked on Keigo in unbelief. “Is that really you?“

 

“She is able to see him!“ Renji realized shocked.

 

“That's not good!“

 

“Why... able to see... I can see him, too!“ Yupa's mother murmured confused. “Oh, no... It's contaigous to be able to see ghosts...“

 

It was a big surprise for everyone. Maybe Keigo was able to turn himself visible for humans, without spiritual awareness. Or everyone in the room was exposed to enough Reiatsu to become able to see Shinigami. That was a big problem, because neighter Yupa's parents nor Makoto should know anything about them. The only one who was silent was Michiru, who was still sitting on the chair unconscious.

 

“It's... a miracle!“ Makoto said astonished. “But... if you are here... which ones ash is in your grave? Wait a moment... you... really became... one of them?“ Makoto pointed on Ichigo. Keigo looked on him and kind of nooded bored. “That's... fantastic! Asano, please give me an interview! Please! I want to know everything!“ Makoto begged. “First of all... Why I can see you?“

 

“You have to be dead!“ Keigo murmured bored and turned away from the shocked Makoto. She was so scared that the almost became unconscious by herself. Keigo went back to Mizuho, who was looking for her pistol. To everyone's surprise, Keigo hold it in his right hand. He lifted it up so fast, that nobody saw it. “What is that? Is this some kind of weapon?“

 

Mizuho screamed and lift her own hands to surrender. “AGGHH... PLEASE! I am sorry! Okay... But when I found that strange camera in your belongings when I threw them into the trash, I was surprised. And when I saw this photos...

 

“My own 'sister' or whoever you are, throws my belongings into the trash? Who are you and how dare you to do such evil?“

 

“I... I... Okay. Okay, I confess! I did it! I EXPOSED YOU TO THE PRESS! EVERYONE OF YOU!“ she screamed and pointed on the Kurosakis.

 

“WHAT?“ everyone shouted and looked on Mizuho surprised.

 

“I... When I throw him out of our apartment, I searched his belongings. I found that weird camera in there and this notes and the other stuff. I had no clue where he got that, or what he wanted to do with it. He wrote some kind of diary about your... weird activities. Than I suddenly remembered our guests he brought home one night...“

 

“So... So, this is the reason someone was able to take a photo of Kazui in Shinigami-form. It was a camera from the Soul Society.“ Rukia realized. “It has to be Madarame's or Ayasegawa's. They possibly forgot it there when they lived with Keigo!“

 

“That was definetely not his camera! They would have stole it from him already a thousand times. But I kept it and this photos of the monsters and of this guys in the black Kimonos. And around a year ago, I found out that Keigo called the youth-welcare-office.“ Mizuho explained much angrier. Keigo stood between her and the others and looked on her with a bored face. “I was so mad... and so I decided to show this guy what it means to interfere my life. It's worse enough that his voice was everywhere in TV, in radio and where ever... But I knew that his sore point... was you!“

 

When Mizuho pointed on Ichigo, he was surprised. “What? We?“

 

“Yes! You!“ she jelled angrilly. “I don't know why... But maybe because you jinxed him and turned him in bondage...“

 

“WE DID NOT JINX HIM!“ Ichigo screamed angrilly. “And we did not hold him in bondage... It's complicated...“

 

“SHUT UP!“ Mizuho screamed back. “After all I was always surprised that he follows you like a repetant dog, even after you abused and beat him maybe more than some bullys did...“

 

“That's not true!“ Ichigo wailed offended. “Keigo, don't believe her anything. Your sister is a crazy loony!“

 

“Yeah!“ Orihime interfered and carefully stand up from the ground. “Asano-kun... you don't remember us, or anything what happened. I have to admit that it was pretty difficult over the last years. And Tatsuki shouldn't have slap you that evening...“

 

“HEY! I don't think we shoult talk about that now!“ Tatsuki jelled abashed.

 

“Yes! Keigo, please... believe us.“ Ichigo begged and lift off, too.

 

Keigo looked on Ichigo impious. He was pretty sure about the truth. That he thought. A strange Reiatsu came out of Keigo. A strange Reiatsu everyone else could feel, too. It felt like the room-temperature suddenly dropped for more than 20 degrees.

 

“You! Human-girl, who demands to be my sister, tell me more!“

 

Mizuho was still angry. “... I start to investigate! And so I figured out that you know this scary, occult family-secret of these people. It was so sure that they had to jinx you, so you don't tell anyone. But I also know that you are in thier secret so deep that it would be a perfect scandal. So I used the camera, and took some photos of these people. After that I just needed a plan. This stupid news-announcer was the perfect consignee. I was sure that she is one of your crushes. And the fact that you work for a TV-network was much better. So I send it to your stupid channel. Your crush should think that you try to impress her and you have a scandal: Beeing the friend of a deadly soul-reaper!“

 

“So... all the chaos is only your fault!“ Yupa jelled angrilly. “IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT THE KUROSAKIS HAD TO FLEE! IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT EVERYONE IN SCHOOL THOUGHT THAT I AM A FREAK! AND IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT MY PARENTS WANTED TO DELIVER ME TO THE NUTHOUSE!.. I'll explain you later...“

 

Yupa's parents suddenly remembered much better what happened during Kurosaki-Gate that they were really unfair to the thier son. The Kurosaki's slowly got really mad again. The real traitor... The real person who was responsible for thier getaway, Yuzu's death, Keigo's death and so many pain... It was Mizuho Asano!

 

“Go to hell!“ Ichigo moaned mad, while he was not able to move again.

 

“Don't come closer... I know what's going on here!“ Mizuho was very sure that she knew what was going on here. “This... is some kind of Shinigami-Shit. You jinxed me. And that is not my brother. This is some kind of projection you injected into my brain...“

 

Ichigo wished it to be true. Although it was really great to see Keigo again, it was simply too much right now. Ogawa, Akira, the Taramasakis, Makoto and Mizuho were everyone a big problem of thier own. So many problems and nobody knew who they should take care off first. That was just one reason why Ichigo was like paralyzed. The pressure from all sides were to big.

 

“I... em... Keigo... Is that really you? Are you?“ Ichigo whimpered and looked on the Shinigami-Keigo.

 

“Aww... you look great!“ Orihime said happily.

 

“Hey, guys... you should know that you have to do with a Hollow, here!“ Rukia interfered and lift up too. “He is...“

 

“But Abarai-taichou, which Hollow?!“ Keigo asked a little bit scary.

 

Indeed... nobody felt a Hollow present. Neigther inside of Keigo, nor somewhere else near the house. Especially the Abarais and Yuzu were confused. The Taramasakis only wanted to flee, while Makoto took her Smartphone to film the whole scene...

 

“But... but... not even a half hour ago, I fighted someone.“ Yuzu said confused.

 

“You did what?“ Ichigo asked shocked. “Keigo... I... you don't remember me... but...“

 

Keigo lift his hand to cut him off. “I will talk to you later...“ Keigo said and turned to Yuzu. Mizuho's gun was still in his hand. Mizuho meanwhile was still unable to move. “Kurosaki-san, please allow me to ask you one question! This Gigai, you are wearing... Was it expensive?“

 

Yuzu was really surprised about that question. Originally, she wanted to use this Gigai when she visits Ichigo for his birthday and wanted to surprise her. She flirtet a little bit with Mayuri Kurotsotchi, to get a discount on the Gigai...

 

“Well... it was... It was a speciall-offer!“ Yuzu said and smiled innoncently. She became red.

 

“Really... Did you have to sleep with the guys from the developement department, or did you just have to kiss him?“

 

“Please, what?“ Yuzu was shocked. Especially when Keigo lift the gun, pointed on her and shoot...

 

Outside, the people could hear the second shoot and got scared...

 

A loud bang echoed threw the room. Everyone screamed again. The most went down to the ground again. Yuzu closed her eyes and screamed, too. She was already dead, but she didn't know how the bullet will harm her. She could feel the bullet hitting her chest and she could hear something shattering...

 

The bullet went threw Yuzu and hit the wall behind her. When everyone stopped screaming Yuzu opened her eyes and looked into Keigo's when he lowered the gun and looked on her cold.

 

“This is a primitive noisemaker!“ Keigo moaned and throw the pistol into Yupa's hands. “Here, you can have it, boy!“

 

“And what shall I do with it?“ Yupa asked, before his mother ripped the gun out of his hands and throw it away...

 

“KEIGO! WHY DID YOU DID THAT?“ Yuzu screamed now. “You had could hurt someone!“

 

That was the moment, Yuzu realized that everyone stared on her...

 

“Oh... Yuzu... I'm afraid, this Gigai... was reject goods...“ Rukia wailed and pointed on the big hole in Yuzu's chest. It was big enough to put a hand threw.

 

“AGGHHH... I have a hole... THERE IS A BIG HOLE IN MY GIGAI! KEIGO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! That's horrible... I am look like a Hollow!“

 

“Well... that was lesson for your little try to poison me with alcohol. I figured out your sick plan. Your little dinner-party was just a pretext to lure me.“ Keigo jelled in a threatening manor, while he lift the 'academy-katana' to threat Yuzu.

 

Yupa's parents grabbled thier son and tried to flee. But Keigo used a Kidou... and turned everyone unable to move...

 

Everyone start to scream again... Keigo seemed to be more powerful than they first thought. He was so strong, that his Kidou even stopped the most experienced Shinigami.

 

“AGGHH... KEIGO, WHAT DO YOU DO?“ Ichigo screamed scared when he realized that he was unable to move.

 

“ASANO-KUN...“ Orihime added.

 

“Don't call me Asano-kun!“ Keigo ranted angrilly and hold the blade of his Katana on her troat. “And if someone tries to attack me... I will kill everyone in this room...“

 

A police-car raced over the street. The scared neighbours, who heared the shoots surrounded the house of the Kurosaki's...

 

“Was it funny for you, when you tormented me to death?“ Keigo asked when he looked into Ichigo's eyes crazy.

 

“WHAT?! I...“ Ichigo was shocked. Suddenly he thought, that this person in front of him, was not Keigo, maybe. But it looked like Keigo and it was Keigo! “But... Keigo, what happened to you?“

 

“ICHIGO! I TOLD YOU THAT HE IS A HOLLOW!“ Rukia screamed while she tried to escape from Keigo's Kidou. But it was more powerful than her.

 

“AGGHHH... I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! HEEEELLLPPPP!“ Yupa's mother screamed so loud that the police in front of the house could hear it.

 

“Hey, that was the woman from the house there!“ a woman jelled.

 

“There is something horrible going on in there!“ a man jelled.

 

There was no doubt for the police.

 

“KARAKURA POLICE! WE SURROUNDED THE HOUSE! COME OUT WITH RAISED HANDS!“ a police-man jelled into a bullhorn.

 

“THE COPS!“ Tatsuki jelled scared. The lights of the police-cars flickered threw the windows.

 

“OH, THANKS GOD!“ Makoto jelled. Next to Akira, she was the only one who was able to move, because Keigo spared the both woman. “So you see Keigo, these people will get the punishment, they deserve...“

 

“I don't want these people get punished.“ Keigo said and looked on her bored. “If you, however your name is, read the biography of that guy, too... you would know that I want something really different...“

 

“Which biography?“ Ichigo asked scared.

 

Keigo turned to Ichigo and took a book out of his ropes. “I am talking about your not approved autobiography, titeled: 'Don't dare to write a book about me!' This is such a stupid name for a book!“

 

Ichigo was surprised when he saw the book, with mentioned title and an around ten years old photo of him on the cover. His name enthroned the title and on the photo, Ichigo pointed on the person who looked on it.

 

“THAT'S UNBELIVABLE! They really dared to write a book about me!“ Ichigo ranted.

 

“May I read it?“ Makoto asked. She was so in shock that she totally forgot that she was a hostage. Keigo handed the book to her without saying anything...

 

Akira meanwhile was able to sneak away secretly and tried to leave the house threw the clinic...

 

In front of the house the police tried to chase away the onlookers. It was more than proved that someone fired with a gun inside the house. And there had to be hostages inside. A radio-van of Tokyo-One stoped right at the barriers. Makoto was able to send a 'Emergency-SMS' (she prepared before she entered the house), right during Mizuho's first attack. Now the reporters tried to air everything Live...

 

The present reporters immediately recognized thier colleagues car and were sure that Makoto was one of the hostages...

 

“This is a Live report from Karakura... Right behind us, in this small clinic... a hostage-drama is going on...“

 

Inside the house, the situation was still out of control.

 

“KEIGO! PLEASE! Wake up!“ Ichigo screamed. “What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?“

 

“I am... Not as small and weak as I was...“ Keigo's eyes start to shine red. “I... AM... GOING... TO KILL YOU...“

 

A wave of spirituall energy shoot out of Keigo, while the Hollow inside of him took over again. Akira, who almost reached the door, fell down when the wave hit her. All windows in a perimeter of an half kilometre shattered... One of the police-cars, in front of the house was lift off his tires and caught fire when it crashed on the other one. Sharps and broken roof-tiles rained down on the fleeing people. The camera-team lost the conection to thier channel...

 

Ichigo fell down, when the roof ceilling crashed down and buried him and his family. Yupa's parents and Makoto were grabbled by Keigo. With another Kidou, he threw them into the boxroom in the corridor. The door smashed close and a book-shelve fell over and crashed agains the door, blocking it and trapping the group. Yupa was somehow able to escape Keigo's first Kidou and rushed towards Keigo...

 

“NO! ASANO-SAN... PLEASE! THAT'S NOT YOU!“ Yupa wailed when he stood right in front of Keigo, who was slowly turning into a Hollow again. The Hollow grabbled Yupa on his skirt and lift him up. His self-made Shihakushou slipped down from his body and land on the ground.

 

“ARE YOU A SHINIGAMI?“ the Hollow-voice bawled out of Keigo's mouth.

 

Everyone was pretty sure that Keigo didn't say it.

 

Yupa shaked his head confused: “Ehm... no! But I admit that I would really like to be one!“

 

Keigo dropped the young boy and turned away: “You are not the one I am looking for!“

 

“YUPA, RUN!“ his father screamed from inside the boxroom. Keigo meanwhile went closer to Ichigo, who was laying under the debris of the ceiling...

 

Ichigo tried everything to escape the Kidou and tried to transform. But Keigo's Kidou was too powerful, even for him. Everyone realized that. When Keigo reached Ichigo, he lift him off the ground and looked on him evily. Ichigo was so shocked when he saw the Hollow-Arrancar-Keigo, who lost any trace of feelings and emotions. Mizuho was somehow able to move a little bit, but Keigo used his other hand to grab her with a new Kidou. His sister screamed when she felt that she was grabbled and Keigo smashed her threw the only intact window in the kitchen. Mizuho crashed threw the glass, and hit a tree outside. She was hardly injured and became unconscious immediately.

 

The only thing, Keigo needed to be a full Hollow, was the big hole in his chest...

 

“KEIGO! NOW... CALM DOWN!“ Ichigo screamed when he realized that it was really Mizuho, who shattered threw the window. “I KNOW SHE IS AN EVIL BUT...“

 

“YOU... You are the reason for all my pain!“ the voice bawled. “For all my problems... FROM THAT DAY... YOU PUT ME INTO THIS SOUL...“

 

“WHAT? What are you talking about? When did I put you into which ones soul? Keigo... YOU ARE NOT KEIGO!“ Ichigo realized that thier Keigo was really gone. “PLEASE... I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU...“

 

“You don't understand anything!“ the Hollow hissed and start to grin evil. “You are the one who created me in the first place...“

 

“Why? Why do you think so?“ Ichigo was now more confused than shocked.

 

Keigo lift him closer to his face. “Look into my eyes! Look deeply into my eyes and see everything I had to see... from the first day I arrived in this soul... till today...“

 

Suddenly, Ichigo felt like he is flying. He felt like he was falling into Keigo's eye... Darkness surround him. Everything disappeared while he fell into the eye and felt like weightless...

 

In the waiting-room of the clinic, Akira still tried to flee. But the contractions were already so strong and were comming so fast after the last, that it was impossible for her to stand up and run. She crawled over the ground troublesom. The floor was covered with glass-sharps and broken plaster. She roared in pain and screamed when she realized that the amniotic sac was broken...

 

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo was in Shinigami-form. That was a surprise, since he didn't remember that he transformed. But he was wearing his Shihakushou. And he was not in his living-room anymore. He was somewhere outside, running across a street and towards the hardly injured Keigo, who was just attacked by the Bitto. He saw himself, saving Keigo and bringing him to Urahara, were he was treated by Hanataro...

“Your little friend... walking alone threw the city, seeking for a friend... and almost getting killed. It's a surprise that you even tried to safe him.“ the Hollow's voice said. It sound condescending.

“But, I couldn't leave Keigo there to...“ Ichigo began, but the Hollow squeazed his troat.

“SHUT UP! When you used some of your spiritual powers to safe his life... did you know that your Inner Hollow also joined them...“

“WHAT? BUT...“ Ichigo screamed, but the Hollow continued squeezing his troat. Ichigo's Inner-Hollow was a part of him, but if it was true and his Inner Hollow really joined thier attempt to safe Keigo. That means that Keigo's soul was Hollowficated long before he knew. Ichigo was not able to imagine.

“THIS IS HOW I WAS BORN!“ the Hollow howled. “I was so small. Hidden in this soul, unable to ever break out or to take over. You never understood. Your little friend was not able to see you that night because his Soul was almost sucked out... He had enough own spiritual powers and was able to see you without this incident. He lost his memory on that night for a long time. And me, too. But I was just born that night...“

Ichigo seemed to leave the eye, just to fall inside again. It was the moment he realized that his own Inner Hollow, created a descendant inside of Keigo's soul.

“...All these years, I was trapped in this body. All these years, I was never free and I never had the chance to get free or to get stronger...“ the Hollow wailed. “...Your friends soul always repressed me. He is strong and I wanted to become strong to... But I was never able to take over his soul or to even get out of here. Even when I became bigger... All these years I had to see how this guy made a fool of himself, how he humiliated himself just to catch your attention... And he even didn't realize that I was inside him all these years...“

A tear ran down Ichigo's face. He felt like he got slapped. So it was his fault that Keigo had an Inner Hollow. 

“But than... I was finally able to break out! That day,... when he was in that hotel-room and was crying so hardly. That day, he realized that you left him behind again. For a brief moment, I was able to get control about him,... he had to... he had to die! The overdose of pills... That was my only way to escape... and he was going to die.“

“You... you are responsible for his first suicide-attempt!“ Ichigo realized horrified.

“Finally I thought that I am able to take over the control. But his will was stronger than his sorrow. So I wasn't even able to take over the control when he was going to die. But after that... something was different. Suddenly I could feel... that I got stronger. I learned how to fed myself on his frustration and his madness. I was still not able to take over his soul or even interfere ever again. But... when he died... my time was come.“

Ichigo saw everything Keigo saw during the Hollow told it... How he tried to flee and ran in front of the delivery-van, Keigo was not able to see... but his Inner-Hollow did...

“YOU... Forced Keigo... to... Run in front of the delivery-van?“ Ichigo said.

“His soul thought, he could safe himself by a Soul-Burial and get rid off me. But I am like Keigo: I am very stubborn and it is not easy to get rid off me...“

Once again, Ichigo felt that he was falling... till he saw again what Keigo saw... right after his arrival in the Soul Society...

“Please, where am I?“ Keigo screamed on every Soul he met. “What is that for a place? I need to go back to Tokyo, please!“

“Shut up! You are dead, accept it...“ another soul moaned on him.

“DEAD! NO! I can't be dead... Please. This can't be the Soul Society! Please... I need to go home...“ Keigo jelled and ran threw the Rukongai. “I need to go back... I need to go back to the world of the living... MY BABY!“

“Stop crying! Only the Shinigami can go there...“ another soul moaned.

“NO, NO... NOOOOOO!“ Keigo screamed and continued running threw the Rukongai. He remembered everything, just like Yuzu. But in contrast to her he end up in a slum far away from the Seretei. And now he desperately looked for a way back. Of course he wanted to go back to his child.

Keigo finally found one of the missing-posters. One of the many missing-posters they distributed in the Rukongai to find Keigo. Keigo screamed when he saw himself on the poster.

“MISSED! Keigo Asano. Brown Hairs, when seen please contact the Shinigami. Generous reward.“ Keigo read loudly. He caught the attention of several other souls.

“HEY! That's him... That's the guy the Shinigami are looking for... Maybe he is dangerous... There is a reward for him...“ he heared various voices saying. When he realized that they start to hunt him, he tried to flee.

“NO! Leave me alone! Not the Shinigami... no!“ Keigo screamed. But the other Souls were able to catch him and tied him up...

“I could not tolerate that these souls take me to the Shinigami. They would had found me and killed me instantly, but he was weak on that moment, finally I was able to break out and show this boneheads who is the boss...“

The Hollow shoot out of Keigo's body and slained everyone. Keigo saw everything and was in full consciouness, that was the moment he realized that he has to fight back. “NO! LEAVE THAT PEOPLE ALONE! WHAT THE... AGHHHH...“

“Somehow you little friend was able to lock me up again, but on this way the Konzo was completed and this time it was so strong... that he lost his memory and was useless after... I was going to surrender. Dammed to be trapped inside this soul for eternety...“

Ichigo saw how Keigo left the scene. And all the death people he left in the Rukongai. It was the moment, Keigo was strong enough to stop his Inner-Hollow that day. And now he walked over the blood-covered ground and strayed threw the forest...

“The forest became our new home. Here I would wait in vain for the death. And for the moment to finally leave this dammed soul, but than this Zanpakutou appeared out of nowhere and tried to take me my home-soul away...“

Ichigo was shocked. He saw everything threw Keigo's eyes again. How he sat in the forest and ate grass and how he hold his head...

“We fighted in his inner. I had the full memory of his life, but this Zanpaktuou tried to safe Keigo absolutely. And than this Shinigami appeared and I knew that I lost...“

Ichigo suddenly saw Kaneda Ochi again. How he bathed Keigo, cut his hairs and washed his clouthes to prepare him for the entry-test of the academy. The Plus from the prison was back again, too. He helped Kaneda.

“This guy made everything worse. I knew that they would kill me immediately when they find me inside of him. But than I realized that noone was able to feel me as long as I hide inside this soul. It was the perfect hideout. And it was a great idea to learn something about the Shinigami. Your little friend is more powerful than you think. But I also knew that they just let him join them because he was your so called 'friend... But now I could prepare for my revenge...“

“What do you want, Hollow?“ Yupa's voice sound up from far away.

Ichigo suddenly stopped falling and was in his living-room again. Keigo's Kidou was still active and hold everyone captive. Only the little human-boy Yupa, Kazui's best friend, was somehow able to escape the ban and grabbled a knife from the kitchen to defend himself.

“Run away, young boy!“ Renji jelled.

“Aww, that's so sweet... the little human-boy tries to safe his friends... that... that is... aghhh...“ Keigo got horrible headache again. Seeing Yupa standing there, with the knife in his hand, an old memory came back. “Awww.. that is...“

Keigo's real voice came out of his mouth for a brief moment. His hand unclenched and Ichigo dropped down to the ground... Seeing Yupa, trying to use a knife to protect his friends, rememembered Keigo the day Aizen attacked. It was when Keigo stole the Zanpakutou of the unconscious Zennosuke Kuromadani, and did the same like Yupa.

“Aww... I did the... Aww... Afro-san... AGGHHH... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!“

Keigo seemed to be himself again. But than he was not himself anymore. The others finally escaped from the ban when it faded away and fell down.

“What's happening with him?“ Tatsuki asked shocked.

Another person, who was not knowing what was going on with Keigo, was screaming in fear and pain when she realized that she was going to give birth to her baby in the middle of a group of Soul-Reapers. The contractions were so hard now, that they felt like one endless long...

“HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME!“ she screamed.

The policemen, who tried to scare away the people after the explosion, could hear her screaming. A truck of the fire-brigade, stopped in front of the burning cars and fire-fighters prepared thier hoses. With armed guns, the police-men stormed into the clinic and found the screaming Akira between the debriss...

“Oh my gosh... wait! We will help you!“ one of the policemen said and together they carried her out of the house to take her to the ambulance that just arrived, too.

“Keigo Asano...“ she wailed. “They... turned him to one of them...“

“Sssshhh...! Everything will be fine...“ one of the police-man said to calm her down. He had no clue what was going on inside.

Keigo was able to feel that the child was moving away.

“Awww... my baby...“ Keigo began, but the Hollow took over his body again... “NO! MY BABY!“

A wave of spirituall energy shoot out of Keigo again and knocked everyone down again. The police-men who tried to safe Akira, were knocked out and fell down unconscious. Akira meanwhile start to float threw the air and back inside.

“AGGHHHH... HELP MEEEEE!!!“ Akira screamed while she was flying threw the air, in front of douzens of witnesses. “HELP ME PLEASE... THE SHINIGAMI WANT TO STEAL MY BABY!“

Akira felt that someone grabbled her and that the person carried her. Horrified, she saw into the face of Hollow-Keigo again!

“Hello, darling!“

“AGGHHHHH!!! YOU... YOU MONSTER... YOU ARE NOT KEIGO!“ Akira screamed and hit with her hands against Keigo's chest.

“SHUT UP... AND GIVE ME THE FULLBRING-BABY!“ Keigo said and lift his hand to cut off Akira's baby bump to get the baby. “I WANT MY OWN BODY!!!“

Suddenly Orihime jumped threw the door. “...koshun-I reject...“

With her own powers, she was able to protect Akira from the Hollow-Keigo and pushed him away. Akira fell down and hurt herself on the sharps. The Hollow fell on his back and laid there for a moment.

“Come on, I get you out of here!“ Orihime jelled while she grabbled a wheelchair to get Akira out of the clinic.

“Wait... are you a good witch, or a wicket one?“ Akira whimpered and was scared of Orihime.

“Now it is not the time to...“ Orihime jelled, but the Hollow-Keigo attacked her and throw her back into the corridor. Akira screamed again. Ichigo, Kazui and the others transformed immediately to protect Akira.

“KEIGO...“ Ichigo screamed and prepared his Zanpakutou while he stormed back into the clinic, where Akira was able to flee into one of the treatment-rooms and tried to hide.

Hollow-Keigo was able to stop the blade of Ichigo's Zanpakutou with two fingers. Ichigo was shocked when he looked into this hateful eyes again, looking on him confident of victory.

“You really attack your friend... You are really ready to kill him again?“ the Hollow smiled gloatingly... “HAHAHAHA... You won't dare!“

Ichigo was indeed like paralized. He couldn't do it. He was not able to fight Keigo. Not after everything what happened. Even if it was not Keigo anymore... but the real Keigo was still somewhere inside him.

“I... please... Keigo, I know you are somewhere inside there!“ Ichigo begged. Once again he was not able to move and he hoped that the others were so, too. And indeed, the other Shinigami, Orihime, Tatsuki, his sister, Yupa and Tatsuki stood behind him and went a step away. “Keigo, please...“

“KEIGO IS NOT HERE!“ the Hollow screamed angrilly and start to attack Ichigo with the academy-katana. But than he suddenly stopped. Once again, a painful ache rushed threw his head, when Keigo and the other voice tried to fight back. “No... GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU MONSTER... Shut up, you want it, too...“

The others were surprised. The Hollow swung the Katana wildly but finally he throw it away. The flying Katana missed Tatsuki only a few millimeters and cut her shirt when it hit the wall behind her. Keigo went down on his knees. The energy that came out of him paralized everyone.

“He... He is fighting his Hollow!“ Rukia realized.

The others were pretty sure, too: Keigo was fighting against his Inner-Hollow...

Outside the police evacuated the street and the surrounding buildings. People screamed, children cried... The camera-team tried to get into contact to thier studio again. But than the cameraman dropped the camera and decided to flee when he was pushed down to the ground by fleeing people. So his colleague decide to flee, too...

Inside the clinic, Ichigo realized that Keigo really seemed somewhere inside this Hollow. It looked like he was trying to get back the control.

“You lied to me! LEAVE THEM ALONE, NO... AGGHHHH...“ Keigo screamed and hit a hole into the floor with his fist before the Hollow voice was back. “I AM YOU! I WANT THE CHILD!“

“What's happening with him?“ Tatsuki asked shocked.

“He is fighting his Inner-Hollow!“ Renji jelled.

“YEAH... KEIGO! YOU CAN DO IT!“ Ichigo jelled and went a step closer.

The Hollow-Keigo suddenly grabbled Ichigo's arm and pulled him out of the house, where he throw him against the wall of the neigbour's house. But right after that attack, Keigo went down on his knees again and hold his head.

“NO! STOP!“ Keigo screamed with his normal voice.

Keigo screamed again. A new wave of spiritual-engery shoot out of his body and let everyone collapse again. Orihime and Tatsuki left before to look after Akira, who hid in the other room and tried to escape threw the window.

“NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!“ she screamed paniced and tried to slap Tatsuki because she was afraid of her.

“We only want to help you!“ Orihime said and together with Tatsuki, they lift her up and placed her on the bed.

“Agghh... You ever did that before?“ Akira cried.

“Don't worry... I was pregnant once before. And I know what happens during a...“ Orihime said while she lift up Akira's dress, only to see something that she will never ever forget... “Aww... I'm afraid... It will be very painful! You better take this towel and bite on it...“

On the street, Ichigo stood up again and watched Keigo holding his head. Carefully he crawled closer to Keigo. He felt dazed. Keigo opened his eyes and looked on him hardly breathing.

“KILL ME!“ he screamed.

“WHAT?“

“ICHIGO... KILL ME! OR HE WILL TAKE MY CHILD!“

Ichigo was unable to do something. He didn't want to accept Keigo's wish. He was not able to kill him! Not again!

“KILL ME... AGGHHH!!!“ once again, the Hollow broke out again. But Keigo didn't surrender...

Now it was Keigo, who felt like he is falling threw a big dark emptyness. It was like he was not himself anymore. Suddenly he saw himself standing right in front of him. His Hollow was not longer inside in... suddenly, he faced him.

“So... You remember?“

“Yes!“ Keigo said. “Finally, I remember everything. You tried to use me as your tool. You tried to persuade me. You let me believe that you and I are the same person.“

“So many years, I was hidden in your soul, without that you ever mentioned me. I am you!“ the Hollow ranted. “Accept it!“

“NO! NO, YOU... ARE NOT A PART OF ME!“ Keigo screamed and hit with is fist into his Hollow-twin's face... “AND I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU!“

The Hollow roared in pain.

Outside of Keigo's soul, Ichigo had to see how Keigo rolled himself over the ground like a maniac and shaked like he had an epileptical-attack. The others meanwhile, were able to stand up again and watched the scene from the clinic-entrace, too...

Keigo meanwhile saw the other creature again. The creature that appeared in his dreams earlier. The one with the much friendlier voice.

“You can do it! I know you are able to! You and him maybe look like the same... But you are not the same!“ the spirit said and lift his hand to offer Keigo a handshake.

“So, who do you believe more?“ Hollow-Keigo bawled. “Do you believe yourself, or on this Runaway-guy?“

Keigo squinted to the 'Runaway-guy' and than looked on his Hollow-Me again.

“I... chose the right way. I decide to... not to run away anymore. I won't hide. Especially not behind you and of course... not FROM YOU!“

Keigo chosed for the right: His Zanpakutou! So he took the spirits hand, and start to feel this incredible energy immediately...

Keigo's body start to glow. Ichigo turned away scared when he saw the bright light. The earth start to quake. Keigo's body looked like it was torn into two in the middle. Inside the clinic, the three woman in the other room felt that something was going on, too. Akira screamed and pressed. At the destroyed door, the Abarais placed themself in front of the children to protect them, while a wave of spiritual engery blowed away Makoto's car and smashed it agains the radio van of the channel. The car explode and ripped the van into two. When the car explode, Keigo seem to explode, too...

Ichigo was thrown threw the air again and crashed threw the wall of a nearby house. Ichigo left a big hole in the wall, while he land on the neigbours sofa. Rukia, Renji and the children where thrown down too. But they could see that something was rising up into the sky. Something evil and powerful just left Keigo's body and was flying around 10 metres over the ground. Ichigo lift of the sofa and looked outside. He tried to see something between all the dust. The Hollow was now right over them and looked down on them evily. But finally the dust faded away and the shining blade of a Zanpakutou shivered threw the darkness. Keigo, the real Keigo, was standing in front of his house now. And he was not a Hollow: He was a Shinigami!

“KE... KEIGO?“ Ichigo jelled. He was so astonished that we wasn't able to say anything else.

Keigo lift off and saw the Zanpakutou in his hand. That was definetely not the Katana he had from the academy. And the Shihakushou he was wearing was also different now, it fit better and was clean... Suddenly everything was back... All memories, the good and the bad... But everything what happened after his dead was still there too...

In safe distance, Akira screamed extremly loud when she pressed again, as ordered. Orihime and Tatsuki did everything they were able to to help her... They could feel that the Hollow was away. And they were sure that he really did it and were shocked. “THE HEAD IS ALMOST OUT!“ Orihime screamed. “ONE MORE TIME...“

Keigo saw his mirror image on the long shining blade and was overwhelmed by the energy he could feel. A short ''WOW!'' was everything he was able to say when he realized: “So this is the feeling when you are a Shinigami!“

“NO!“ the Hollow-Keigo screamed over them and stormed down to attack his 'Shinigami-Me': “YOU AND YOUR CHILD BELONG ME!“

Keigo lift the Zanpakutou instinctively and blocked his attack, before he was able to kick his Hollow and smashed him away.

The Hollow smashed against the roof of another house and crashed onto the roof of a police-car, that closed off a nearby road. The people around the police-car start to ran away when the Hollow, nobody was able to see, lift off and angrilly light up a tree by knocking over a power-line... Keigo meanwhile walked closer to the fire while the others start to scream.

“KEIGO! YOU WILL KILL YOUSELF, IF YOU KILL YOUR INNER-HOLLOW!“ Rukia screamed shocked.

“I know!“ Keigo said. All others became silent and looked on him shocked. “But... what would you do... to protect your child...“

Keigo looked on them questioningly. In fear they realized, that Keigo wanted to kill his Inner-Hollow, aware that it would kill him, too.

“NO! KEIGO...“ Ichigo screamed and tried to reach him. He knew that there was another way. But Keigo seemed determined.

“Trust me, I know what I do! Tell Akira, that I forgive her everything and please tell Tatsuki that I am really sorry for the slap... THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!“ were Keigo's last words, before he disappeared...

“KEIGO, NO...“ Ichigo screamed again, but it was useless. Keigo was gone.

On the roof of another house, Keigo pulled out his Zanpakutou to attack his Hollow-Me. His Hollow left a way of destruction after him. The house, they were standing on, was so hardly damaged that it was going to collapse soon. Keigo tried to hit his Hollow, but every attack was blocked or avoided.

“You won't dare!“ his Hollow jelled and hit as strong as possible the roof to let it collapse. The main joist breaked and the roof start to collapse. Both had to jump up to not to fall down into the house. Now both floated in the air, visible for the others around 30 metres up in the air. Everyone stood in front of the clinic now and could do nothing. They only could watch. “Looks like you didn't paid enough attention in the academy? If you kill me, you will kill yourself, too!“

The Hollow jused a joist of the collapsed house and tried to beat Keigo with it. But Keigo cut the joist with his Zanpakutou.

“That's worth it!“ Keigo said angrilly. “I know it. You let me think that everyone conspired against me, long enough.“

Keigo attacked, but his Hollow blocked and attacked self. But Keigo was able to dodge.

“And now? Are you really going to kill me and you, too?“

“Yes, if it is really necessary to protect my child!“ Keigo said determined and looked into his Hollow's eyes. “Maybe we look like the same and maybe we might be equally strong... but you are not a part of me... You just told it by yourself! You are not more than a parasite!“

The Hollow-Keigo was so shocked, that he lost composure for a second. Keigo used this brief moment to give him the rest. And so he first cut off his Hollow's hands, before he cut him in the middle...

The others screamed loudly when they saw that Keigo finally cut his Inner-Hollow into pieces...

Hollow-Keigo looked on his Shinigami-Me mournfully. Keigo was a bit wistful, too when he watched his Hollow-Me slowly disappearing and finally dying. Once again, he felt that emptyness inside of himself, while he start to fall again, crashing directly onto the street in front of the clinic. Keigo closed his eyes and mentaly prepared to disappear out of excistance. But it was worth it, for his child's safety...

“Have a wonderful life my little!“ Keigo said while he fell down and finally hit the street...

“KEIGO!“ the others screamed shocked when they saw Keigo's lifeless body falling down and hitting the ground...

The impact left a deep crater in the street. Smoke and dirt raised up from the place, Keigo hit the ground. It was totally silent. The sirens of the police-cars and fire-trucks seemed to fall silent. As well as the rest of the world seemed to fall silent suddenly. All surrounding houses were damaged or even collapsed. It looked like after a tornado...

Ichigo turned away when he did it. He couldn't watch it. He was not able to watch it again: How Keigo dies. And now even as a Shinigami...

Ichigo rushed to the crater as fast as possible. Makoto's burning car stood right next the two halfs of the van. In the middle of the chaos, Keigo laid in the crater like a death...

“KEIGO!“ Ichigo screamed shocked. “NO!“

Ichigo jumped inside to look after Keigo. He was full of blood and his Shihakushou was torn on several places. The blade of his Zanpakutou stopped to shine and became mat.

“NO NO NO... KEIGO! OH MY GOD!“ Ichigo wailed. “WHY?“

Ichigo knew why? But he was not able to believe it. He wanted to scream on him, why he did that. But Ichigo knew that he did it for his child... to protect it. So that the hollow get's no body and his sons soul will be free and clean.

Meanwhile, Kazui, the Abarai's, Yuzu and Yupa arrived at the crater and were shocked, too. And Ichigo, start to cry to when he hugged the lifeless Keigo.

“No! Please, Keigo... why? I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything...“ Ichigo wailed. But it was useless. He was dead...

Ichika start to cry and hold on her mother. Kazui and Yupa were shocked and lovered thier heads. Renji and Rukia were full of awe. Keigo did something really brave when he killed his Inner-Hollow, knowing that it will kill himself to. But he accepted his fate... to protect his baby...

In all sorrow, it was very surprisingly that the death body in the crater suddenly start to move. Ichigo placed down Keigo and was surprised when he saw that one of his fingers start to twitch. A loud and scared scream follwed when the supposed dead, gasped for air, opened his eyes and lift up like he was waking up from a nightmare...

“AGGHHH... HE... is dead!“ Keigo murmured and looked on his Zanpakutou. “It worked!“

“KEIGO!“ Ichigo cheered and hugged Keigo. They had to cry happily. The others start to cheer, too. Kazui jumped into the crater and hugged Keigo, too. As well as Ichika. Rukia and Renji jumped inside, too to look after Keigo. He was okay... and his Inner Hollow was defeated...

And inside the clinic, a baby start to cry... when it was born... healthy and without Inner-Hollow...

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Several hours after the incident:

It was a wonderful morning. The sun shined threw the windows. The long corridor was almost empty, instead of a guard, who was protecting a door.

Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui, Tatsuki, Yupa, Kaneda, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, Ichika, Karin and Isshin came. Chad and Mizuiro cancelled thier appointments and came back to Karakura immediately after they found out what happened. And so they went to the Soul Society together to see thier friend. Of course they had the baby with them. The little boy slept in his basket and was carefully carried by Orihime. He should see his father. And it was sure that his father wanted to see him too. Yuzu originally wanted to join them, but before they arrived she left and said that she had to 'get' something before.

He was supposed to stay in the Senzaikyu (the palace in the centre of the Sereitei, Rukia was locked up once before, too) in custody, till his soul was finally declared as 'Hollow-free'. He was allowed to get visited. After this horrible night, he would need someone to talk. But this time everything should go on much more harmonious than before his death. His friends were really excited and so they walked threw the corridor together to see him. The guard in front of his cell stopped the group.

"I am sorry. Only one at a time!" he said. "I never saw that so many people wanted to visit a prisoner at one time."

"Oh,... okay..." Ichigo said and looked on the others.

"And the baby?" Orihime asked a little bit sadly. "He want's to see his father. Can you make an exception?"

The guard was back and forth by the little new-born so he was willing to make an exception. Orihime handed the basket to Ichigo. The little boy slept peacefully. The guard opened the door and let Ichigo in.

"Hey, Asano... You've got visitors!" the guard jelled into the room.

Keigo Asano sat on the narrow window and used the incomming light to read. Keigo got a copy of 'Don't dare to write a book about me!' and read it again. This time in normal speed and with clear mind.

After Keigo was able to bannish out his Inner-Hollow and killed him, everyone had to keep sure that Keigo's soul really lost any trace of hollowfication. An invisible force field separated them, but after all Keigo was really excited when he saw Ichigo and his son. He closed the book immediately and lift up to approach them as close as possible.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Ichigo answered and showed Keigo to be quiet. "SSSSHHH... He is sleeping!"

Keigo went down on his knees and cried happily. "I want to see him. Please, show him to me!"

Carefully Ichigo turned the basked over, so Keigo could see his son. He leaned against the force field and whould have hugged him immediately. But he knew that he had to wait till he was decleared as fully 'Hollow-free'.

"He is so adorable, Keigo!" Ichigo said with a smile. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Keigo said moony. He could not take away his view from his baby. "How is Akira?"

"She is okay! But she will have to stay a few days in the hospital. But she will recover completely. Orihime already healed her worst injuries."

"Did you replace her memories?"

"Yes... I hope it's working! The was exposed to pretty much Reiatsu, but I don't think that it was enough to affect her anyway." Ichigo explained.

"And my sister?"

"She will survive! She is in custody... but I don't know everything. But they will prosecute her for mayhem, tried homicide, false imprisonment and who know's what else... How you survived that crazy maniac so many years?"

"With Valium!" Keigo answered abashed and decided to change the topic. "Ichigo, I..."

"I am sorry!" both said at the same time and had to laugh.

"No, I am sorry!" Ichigo added. "You know... after that evening and the events in your apartment... and after you ran in front of the delivery-van... I felt so guilty... I didn't get it out of my mind how you laid there on the street in all that blood...

"You don't have to feel guilty!" Keigo wailed and placed a hand against the force field. "Please... If someone is fault, it's me! I overreacted. I overreacted as I always did. It is my own fault, when I don't look where I am running."

"But, if I did not take this stupid and false report with me and dropped it in your kitchen... you would had not freak out. And the thing with your Inner-Hollow... If I had been more carefully that day, he would had never entered your soul... it's a miracle that nobody noticed him all these years. Not even you..."

"Hey, Holeigo is gone. And that's most important now. I simply couldn't accept that this monster wanted to use my child as his new body. And you just tried to safe my life that evening."

"Holeigo?"

"My Inner-Hollow!" Keigo murmured. The name was a portmanteau word of 'Hollow' and 'Keigo'. "It's better to give him a name than just calling him 'him' or 'he'!"

"You were willing to sacrify for your son!" Ichigo said and looked on the baby. "That was incredible. I am astonished..."

"Aww... you would do that for your son too..." Keigo murmured. "Do you know how long I have to stay here?"

"They said, just a few days! And after that you can go back to the academy!"

"Oh, my god... They will never let me in there!"

"Why? You are much stronger than you think! Seriously, your spiritual powers were always stronger than them of Tatsuki or Mizuiro..."

"Ichigo,... I destroyed the libary of the academy, damaged countless of houses, destroyed the development department, hurted two-hundred and fourteen people, including your father, Kaneda, who won't talk to me anymore now, and Ikkaku, aww... he will kill me... I destroyed your brother-in-law's office and almost killed your sisters. And that are only the things I did here! In the world of the living I almost exposed your secret again."

"Aww... Everyone thinks that it was a tornado! Now the city want's to check everything and rebuild it. Everything is fine. And most important is that it's over now. Kurosaki-Gate is over. Your sister will get the punishment she deserves, your nephew will be taken to friendly foster-parents and you can finish your training."

Keigo looked on his Zanpakutou, that was hanging on the wall behind Ichigo and start to moan. "I still can't believe that I become a Shinigami. Admit it... you laughed when you heared it. You didn't believe it when you figured out."

"Hmm... Well, I thought that you will deny. After everything I and the other Shinigami did to you."

"Oh, yeah that's plausible. But I don't want to be embittered. That would be not okay." Keigo murmured. "Ichigo, I would not ask you know, if I am not very sure about that... but... would you and Orihime take care of my son?"

Ichigo looked on Keigo and was surprised: "But... Keigo..."

"I am dead Ichigo! And my son is still a living-human. The Soul Society is not the right place for him. And he possibly has Fullbring-powers, so often as I was attacked by Hollows. And I think you are the best for this job, since you have experience in Fullbring, too. I read it your book..."

Ichigo start to smile. He never expected, that Keigo asks him to take care of his son. Over all, Ichigo was glad that everything between them was okay again... Sure it would need long time before really everything them is cool again. But Keigo always forgave them and they always forgive Keigo everything... it was just the beginning, for a restart...

"But I still have one question! Did Yupa's parents calm down?" Keigo asked.

"Yupa's parents?"

"Yes, I mean... you let them out of the boxroom, didn't you?" Keigo asked again. "I trapped them in there, do you remember?"

Ichigo was shocked. He knew that he forgot something. "OH... OH..."

Outside the cell, Yuzu just arrived with Ikkaku. Ikkaku sat in a wheelchair, since his arms and legs were broken and he was unable to walk and to leave. And he was not very happy to be here.

"No, please! I don't want..."

"Listen Madarame, I don't care for you want or not!" Yuzu moaned. "You will apologize to Keigo for the incident at the marriage, here and now!"

Yuzu didn't finished, when Ichigo stormed out of Keigo's cell and rushed away threw the corridor...

"Hey!" Karin jelled when she had to jump out of the line and almost fell down. "What's going on with you?"

"Em... Karin..." her father started.

"What?" she asked annoyed and finally realized that she was standing in something wet. When she looked down, she could see that there was a puddle on the ground, right under her: Her own amniotic sac just ruptured, too... "Oh,... hey guys... I think, I need help! Look's like my pregnancy is much further than I thought..."

Ichigo was going to miss the birth of his white haired niece Masaki Hitsugaya, named after her late grandmother,... but he had no choise. He had to free Yupa's parents and Makoto out of the boxroom...

He rushed back to the world of the living. Ran threw his neigbourhood, where the cleanup was in progress and rushed back into the clinic. There he lift away the shelve from the door. It was so creppy silent inside the little chamber. He hoped that they did not suffocated by now. He had no clue how to explain three dead people in his house. It was difficult enough to let everyone believe that a tornado destroyed the block...

In fear he smashed the door open and was relieved that the three humans were still alive. But he was also surprised that they did not scream when they saw him.

The Taramasakis and Makoto sat on the ground of the boxroom and just finished the final page of Ichigo's autobiography. All three looked up to him in awe and Makoto closed the book.

"I have to admit... You are astonishing, Kurosaki-san! Now I know why my son adores you so much!" Yupa's father murmured abashed. Ichigo was pretty cool in his eyes, too now.

"So... how you revieled the soul of this little boy, who was put into that parrot by his mother's murder... that was incredible... I had to cry when I read it... But I don't quiet understand, you are some hybride-creature of Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow-Fullbring-Human and who knows what else..."

"Kurosaki, this... Is great stuff. I can make you famous! I will turn you to the world's most famous superhero!" Makoto gushed.

Ichigo was surprised. Maybe he should read the book about himself! "Em... Thank you! But you know that I have to replace your memories now..."

"What? But..." Yupa's father began, but Ichigo already used one of the devices he was able to catch before he left the Soul Society, and turned Yupa's parents unconscious immediately.

Makoto was scared and went backwards. "Don't dare to... With the content of this book, I can turn you into a superhero, or into a monster everyone will hate. What do you prefer?"

"I prefer that you leave me and my family alone! By the way, Keigo greets you. He will become a Shinigami soon..." Ichigo murmured before he pressed on the button again to use the device on Makoto, too. But instead of the usual loud bang, there was just a weak zip and Ichigo had to realize that the memory-replacer was empty! "Oh, oh..."

"Huh... what was that?" Makoto asked unpatient and looked on the smoking device in Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo had no clue what to do now... instead off tear the book out of Makoto's hands and lock her up in the boxroom, again...

"HEY!... LET ME OUT... LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Ichigo knew that it was false imprisonment. But he had no clue what to do else. He could only hope that someone has a charged memory-replacer with him, when they return from Soul-Society. Tired and exhaused, he passed the unconscious Taramasakis and went back to the living-room, while Makoto tried to break out of the boxroom. When he entered the destroyed living-room, he found the still unconscious Michiru sitting on her chair. She slowly woke up.

"Awww... Oh, my... I am dead!" she murmured dazed when she opened her eyes and saw the Shinigami in front of her.

"No, you aren't!" Ichigo moaned and sat down on a chair next to her. He was tired.

"Oh,... Kurosaki... I am... still able to see you?!" Ogawa murmured confused. She immediately noticed all the damages, the blood, the broken windows and that Ichigo was really exhaused. "Did... Hirabata-san... did you..."

"No, don't worry! She is fine! I just had to lock her up in the boxroom because she was going to activate Kurosaki-Gate again..."

"Kurosaki-Gate?"

"I'll explain later." Ichigo murmured and looked on the pregnant woman. "Why you didn't told us that Ochi got you pregnant?"

Ogawa hold her baby bump embarrassed...

"Well I... I... where should I know that Shinigami are such... aww...!" she wailed back. "And I didn't know how to react. I mean, you just killed Asano and I was simply afraid that you... well..."

"Oh, Ogawa! I think we need to talk..."

"As long as I get the confirmation that my baby will be a normal human!" Ogawa begged.

"Well... I can feel that your baby has really strong spirituall energy. I'm afraid, that your baby will be a Substitute-Shinigami, like me." Ichigo explained abashed.

"Oh! I understand! So that means that I have been... pulled into your strange, occultic, crazy and weird world, unvoluntarily and without beeing asked before!" Ogawa wailed and stand up. Her voice became louder and angrier. "Okay! But you know that... THIS WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES!"

Ogawa walked into the kitchen and took Orihime's cake. The cake was undamaged so far. But Ogawa throw it into Ichigo's face...

THE END

End of the third part.

I hope you all enjoyed. Maybe I write a prequel, but that is not sure.


End file.
